


shine

by Jimmy_from_Suburbia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, Луи знаменит, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, а вот Гарри не очень, актёр и пекарь пара мечты, и вообще всего понемногу, чуть-чуть ангст, чуть-чуть флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmy_from_Suburbia/pseuds/Jimmy_from_Suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Луи никогда не видел никого настолько же красивого, насколько был красив Гарри, над чьей головой, казалось, разливалось тёплое сияние. Его фартук, идеально соответствовавший цвету губ парня, был слегка косо обвязан вокруг талии. Волосы были убраны в неаккуратный пучок, а выбившиеся пряди спадали на глаза, полные какого-то дикого азарта. Образ дополняла косая полоска муки на скуле, которую Гарри из-за своей невнимательности не заметил.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Он был неряшливым. Он был невероятно неряшливым. Но также он был таким красивым, что у Луи перехватило дыхание. Луи не был уверен, что когда-либо чувствовал к кому-то что-то подобное.</em>
</p><p>Луи — актёр, мечтающий вырваться на волю из реального мира. Он сделал единственную возможную вещь и уехал в маленький городок, где ему случилось повстречать Гарри. Чего Луи точно не ожидал, так это влюблённости и, в конечном итоге, встречи лицом к лицу с тем, от чего он так надеялся сбежать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [shine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922879) by [togetherwecouldbealright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/togetherwecouldbealright/pseuds/togetherwecouldbealright). 



> Читайте работу на фикбуке [вот здесь](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3213549) :)

_I was biting my tongue  
I was trying to hide  
I'll forget what I've done  
I will be redefined  
  
it's shaking the sky  
and I'm following lightning  
I'll recover if you keep me alive  
don't leave me behind  
can you see me? I'm shining  
and it's you that I've been waiting to find  
  
Shine, Years  & Years_

  
  
Когда этот день только начался, он ничем не отличался от предыдущих.  
  
Гарри как раз закупался в продуктовом, когда ему на телефон пришло смс-оповещение. Он на самом деле не знал, почему оно пришло, но что-то ему подсказывало, что в этом каким-то образом был замешан Найл, использовавший его номер телефона, чтобы подписаться на дурацкие новостные рассылки.  
  
Это было что-то с сайта сплетен, а сам текст гласил: _Последние новости: Луи Томлинсон ушёл на перерыв? ЧТООО? Мы тоже не можем в это поверить! Двадцатитрёхлетнего парня последний раз видели на красной ковровой дорожке вместе с Анджелиной Джоли; тогда он неожиданно пропал, и с тех пор от него никто ничего не слышал! Так было до этого дня. Утром Томлинсон твитнул своим фанатам о маленьком ДВУХМЕСЯЧНОМ перерыве. Что значит «маленький»? «Убийственно» — вот первое слово, которое всплывает в нашем сознании. Надеемся, актёр скоро вернётся, — но оставляйте здесь bit.ly/j24i3m свои комментарии с вашими догадками о том, что заставило актёра уйти на этот перерыв!_  
  
Гарри, смотря в телефон, нахмурил брови, прежде чем прижал его к себе и засунул обратно в карман. Затем он спокойно взглянул на бананы в его другой руке, решая, что они слишком спелые на его вкус. Вернув их туда, откуда взял, парень выудил другую гроздь, бегло оглядывая остальные бананы. Он понимал, что просто слишком увлечён фруктами, но не было похоже, что он мог полюбить что-то ещё.  
  
Также, по скромному мнению Гарри, три фрукта в день — это довольно мало.  
  
Он наконец определился с тем, какие именно бананы хочет, и, положив их в тележку, продолжил идти вниз по проходу с фруктами.  
  
Холмс Чапел абсолютно точно не был известен разнообразием фруктов, как, в прочем, и разнообразием чего-то ещё, но Гарри, будучи хорошим парнем, оставался здесь.  
  
Ладно, _возможно_ , это не главная причина.  
  
Просто это место — его дом. Он знал людей, встречающихся ему на улицах, знал, где можно найти лучшую еду, знал лучшее местечко для ночёвки и знал отличные места, где можно было спрятаться, если это было необходимо. Он учился в местном университете, чтобы получить диплом юриста, и через несколько месяцев собирался перебраться в Лондон для дальнейшего обучения.  
  
Но в то же время он был очень доволен оставаться дома. Он любил свою жизнь и не думал, что когда-нибудь её изменит.  
  
Гарри был счастлив, даже если в его жизни и отсутствовали приключения или вспышки, озарявшие рутинные дни. Конечно, он хотел, чтобы что-то подобное в один прекрасный день всё-таки случилось, но знал, что, если оно должно, оно всё равно придёт к нему. Он знал о такой вещи, как судьба, но сейчас его судьба говорила ему, что он должен найти банку с фасолью.  
  
Это нормально.  
  
Позже, вернувшись домой, он обнаружил там Найла, развалившегося на их диване. Укрыв друга одеялом, Гарри направился в свою собственную комнату, где тут же заполз под простыни и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Он уже почти спал, когда телефон на тумбочке противно завибрировал.  
  
Парень протяжно простонал, вытащил из-под одеяла руку и пошарил ладонью по тумбочке, пока его пальцы не сомкнулись вокруг телефона. Он лениво поднёс его к лицу, тут же морщась от ударившего в глаза яркого света.  
  
Это было очередное сообщение с того сайта со сплетнями, и на этот раз там говорилось: _У нас появилась новая информация о Луи *Томмо* Томлинсоне! Инсайдер говорит, что он остановился в маленьком городке Англии, где живёт один из его друзей детства. Мы ещё не знаем ВСЕ детали, но как только станет что-то известно, вы будете первыми, кто узнает об этом! Перейдите на bit.ly/2n3an7, чтобы выяснить больше о Луи и его друзьях._  
  
Прошла минутная пауза, прежде чем Гарри простонал снова и быстро скинул сообщение Найлу, угрожая ему причинением телесных повреждений, если он когда-либо ещё опять подпишет его на подобные рассылки.  
  
Он не стал ждать ответа, так как знал, что Найл оставил свой телефон в комнате, что случалось каждый раз, когда блондин отключался на диване. Это значило, что он не проснётся от гудка, так что у Гарри действительно не было оснований, чтобы надеяться на ответ. Вместо этого, он без задней мысли просто отправился спать.  
  
Когда Гарри проснулся от яркого света, просачивавшегося сквозь жалюзи, он слишком поздно понял, что на нём кто-то есть.  
  
Гарри издал пронзительный крик, отчего человек, сидевший на нём, скатился на пол и тут же громко расхохотался. Тогда он понял, что это был Найл.  
  
— Что с тобой не так? — раздражённо хмыкнул сонный парень, откидывая в сторону простыни, в то время как его приятель продолжал задыхаться на полу от смеха.  
  
— Чувак, ты должен был видеть своё лицо! — прыснул Найл, начиная колотить по полу кулаком.  
  
Гарри наигранно закатил глаза, прежде чем набросился на приятеля с кулаками, разумеется, без намерений действительно того ударить.  
  
Блондин аккуратно уклонился от удара, успев до этого издать тихий испуганный возглас. Ну, по крайней мере он перестал смеяться. Это дало Гарри стимул подняться наконец с кровати и, надев пару вьетнамок, найденных им на полу, направиться к шкафу.  
  
Он провёл рукой по волосам, задумавшись о том, что надеть, и, отвлёкшись, обернулся к Найлу, который всё так же сидел на полу, но уже с телефоном друга в руках.  
  
— О, раз уж ты взял его, то, ради всего святого, сделай мне одолжение и отключи эти уведомления о странных сплетнях. И вообще, кто такой этот Луи Томлинсон? — поинтересовался Гарри, продолжая рыться в своём шкафу в поисках джемпера, что не помешало ему услышать громкий, полный недоверия вздох Найла.  
  
Он решил, что тот изобразил его для собственной выгоды, поэтому не стал оборачиваться.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? _Кто такой Луи Томлинсон?_ Да так, всего лишь величайший актёр поколения! Ну же, Хаз, я уверен, ты видел его фильмы, я показывал тебе. Помнишь, он играл Бенедикта в фильме про футбол?  
  
Гарри мгновение колебался, пытаясь вспомнить, и вдруг щёлкнул пальцами, словно он внезапно понял, о чём говорит его друг, хотя на самом деле это было не так.  
  
— Я понятия не имею, о ком мы говорим, — бодро объявил он, почти слыша, как закатил глаза Найл.  
  
— Почему мы вообще дружим? — протянул блондин, и Гарри швырнул через плечо рубашку. Он понял, что попал, так как Найл начал крутиться позади него, издавая какие-то странные звуки.  
  
— Мы дружим, потому что у тебя нет никого, кто бы согласился ехать с тобой в Лондон, кроме меня, — напомнил ему Гарри, когда его пальцы наконец сомкнулись на материале, явно принадлежавшем старому джемперу. Он натянул его через голову, прежде чем снова повернулся к Найлу. — Итак, ты отключил оповещения?  
  
— Да, — буркнул тот, передавая телефон Гарри, но выражение озорства, появившееся в его глазах, Стайлс знал слишком хорошо, чтобы поверить. Он бы даже не удивился, если бы узнал, что сейчас блондин включил его в какой-нибудь фан-клуб Луи Томлинсона.  
  
— Очень смешно, — пробормотал Гарри, выходя из комнаты, и Найл через мгновение направился за ним. — Я угадаю, если скажу, что ты был в моей комнате только потому, что надеялся на завтрак?  
  
— Ты так хорошо меня знаешь, — пропел блондин позади него, и Гарри закусил губу, чтобы не усмехнуться. Несмотря на все свои дурачества, Найл занимал отдельное место в его сердце.  
  
Этот ирландец забавный, к тому же он лучший друг Гарри. А в его унылой жизни такая искра, которой и был Найл, была необходима.  
  
Так что да, Гарри любил Найла, и он собирался сделать ему завтрак, даже несмотря на сердечный приступ, которым блондин его почти наградил минут пять назад.  
  
Перевернув блинчики, он заметил, что Найл взял его телефон и снова принял очень подозрительный вид. Гарри сел напротив, опустив перед ним тарелку, и многозначительно посмотрел на друга.  
  
Найл, невнятно пробормотав благодарности, сразу же набил полный рот, всё так же не отрываясь от яркого экрана.  
  
Наконец Гарри нарушил молчание:  
  
— Насколько мне известно, у меня там нет обнажёнки... тогда что ты делаешь?  
  
Конечно, Найл в ответ только рассмеялся и проигнорировал его. Гарри снисходительно вздохнул и подцепил другой вилкой часть его блинов.  
  
Найл, должно быть, заметил, так как состроил гримасу, но не перестал листать что-то в телефоне Стайлса, и тогда Гарри _понял_ , что творится что-то странное.  
  
— Пожалуйста, дай мне телефон? — ласково просит он, и блондин хрюкнул, но не предпринял ничего, чтобы вернуть его обратно. — Отлично, я хотел по-хорошему, — раздражённо пробормотал Гарри и сделал стремительный выпад через стол.  
  
Найл испуганно вскрикнул, Стайлс взмахнул руками, и блины вдруг оказались на полу, оставляя парней молча пялиться на образовавшийся беспорядок и растекавшийся во все стороны сироп.  
  
Когда Гарри поднял взгляд, он надеялся увидеть там Найла, подходившего к блинам с пластиковым ножом, который он сжимал в руке, но вместо этого блондин только окинул еду беглым взглядом, снова возвращаясь к экрану телефона.  
  
Искоса посмотрев на своего лучшего друга, Гарри издал тихий стон, полный отчаяния, и направился за шваброй и парой резиновых перчаток.  
  
— Ненавижу тебя, — добавил он, проходя мимо блондина.  
  
Когда Гарри наконец закончил отчищать кухонный пол, Найл перешёл к поеданию остатков непосредственно завтрака Стайлса, и Гарри действительно жалел, что не мог сказать, что его это удивило.  
  
Понимая, что его завтрак — это гиблое дело, Гарри выудил яблоко из корзины с фруктами и уселся рядом с Найлом, вновь одарив того многозначительным взглядом.  
  
Спустя долгие пять минут, Гарри, не выдержав, сдался и с тихим стуком уронил голову на кухонный стол. Не дождавшись от Найла никакой реакции, он обиженно надул губы.  
  
— Найл, — проскулил Стайлс, протягивая имя блондина, — что происходит?  
  
Найл поднял взгляд и нахмурил светлые брови.  
  
— У тебя сироп на лице.  
  
— _Найл_ , — раздражённо повторил Гарри.  
  
— Ладно, хорошо, ты действительно хочешь знать? — спросил Найл, выглядя при этом слишком самодовольно. Очевидно, Гарри стоило приобрести нового лучшего друга. Он, даже не заботясь о том, чтобы ответить, окинул Хорана равнодушным взглядом, и тот, хихикнув, положил наконец телефон. — Так, помнишь того парня, о котором мы говорили? Луи Томлинсона?  
  
Удивительно, что Гарри в этот момент просто не вышел из кухни.  
  
— Да, — медленно ответил он, пытаясь понять, к чему вёл его друг.  
  
— Ну так вот. — Найл сделал паузу для пущего эффекта, и Гарри пришлось слегка пнуть его. Найл оттолкнул его руки, ухмыльнулся и взволнованно продолжил: — Он в Холмс Чапеле.  
  
Первая мысль, пришедшая в голову Гарри, была о том, чтобы задушить блондина, но когда до него наконец дошёл смысл сказанного, Стайлс замер, слегка удивлённый такой новостью. Никто никогда не приезжал в Холмс Чапел. Это ведь всего лишь маленький городок с населением около шести тысяч — здесь все друг друга знают. Никто ни разу не забредал сюда: ни по делу, ни сбившись с пути.  
  
Последними въехавшими сюда, как помнил Гарри, были двое мужчин, поселившиеся в двух кварталах от его булочной. Он даже не помнил их имён, но знал, что один был родом из Брэдфорда, а другой — из Вулвергемптона, но оба переехали в Холмс Чапел из Лондона.  
  
Так же Гарри помнил, что последней, кто покинул их город, была Джемма, отправившаяся в Манчестер на учёбу, что было действительно очень _серьёзным_ решением. Весь город тогда собрался на прощальной вечеринке.  
  
Поэтому у знаменитости совершенно точно не было повода приезжать сюда и тем более задерживаться дольше, чем на час.  
  
— Но зачем он здесь? — поинтересовался он, окончательно сбитый с толку.  
  
Найл пожал плечами, сворачивая губы в какое-то сомнительное и малоприятное подобие трубочки.  
  
— Без понятия, — признался он, но его глаза вновь загорелись. — Но он в маленьком коттедже недалеко от бунгало твоих родителей.  
  
Гарри недоверчиво уставился на него.  
  
— Откуда тебе это вообще известно?  
  
— Что, ты думаешь, я делал в твоём телефоне? — парировал Найл, демонстративно отправив упомянутый предмет в скольжение по столу. Гарри одарил его недоверчивым взглядом, но всё равно протянул руку и взял телефон.  
  
Там он нашёл подтверждавшее слова ирландца сообщение от Джонни, жившего по соседству со старым домом его родителей. Это была фотография того самого коттеджа, принадлежавшего парню по имени Луи Томлинсон, на заднем плане которой был виден маленький кусочек бунгало Стайлсов.  
  
Гарри поднял глаза на Найла и сощурился.  
  
— Я думаю, что «Зачем тебе это знать?» сейчас самый подходящий вопрос, верно? — спросил он, наперёд зная, что ответ ему не понравится.  
  
— Ну, — начал Найл полным надежды тоном, что окончательно убедило Гарри в том, что ему не понравится продолжение, — твоя мама всё ещё в Лондоне с Робином, который там работает, так? Это значит, что некому приготовить ему традиционное соседское печенье. Мы должны приготовить ему печенье.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду, что _я_ должен приготовить ему печенье, — невозмутимо уточнил Гарри, и Найл только радостно улыбнулся. Через мгновение Стайлс слегка кивнул и закатил глаза. — Отлично. Но ты отключишь рассылки. Пообещай мне.  
  
Найл схватил его за мизинец, и Гарри, всё ещё выглядевший немного недовольным, сжал в ответ.  
  
— Обещаю, — заверил его блондин.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что мне сегодня придется вернуться в продуктовый, — пробормотал Гарри и, снова запустив пальцы в спутанные волосы, поднялся, сдвигая ладонь на глаза. — Как будто Мелли не достаточно осуждала мой выбор фруктов, когда пробивала их на кассе.  
  
— Эй, поддержи меня, мы подходим друг другу, — ответил Найл, снисходительно погладив друга по голове. — Люблю тебя, Хаз.  
  
Гарри сердито глянул на него, но, похоже, это ничуть не испортило приподнятое настроение ирландца, направившегося к выходу из кухни и продолжавшего широко улыбаться.  
  
Телефон снова завибрировал в руке, отвлекая Стайлса от созерцания удалявшейся спины Найла. Он посмотрел вниз и увидел новое сообщение.  
  
Игнорируя его до поры до времени, парень получил возможность прочесть написанное только десять минут спустя, когда был уже полностью одет для похода в магазин, а бумажник покоился в заднем кармане его джинсов.  
  
_Новости о Томмо! Видимо, причиной неожиданного ухода Томлинсона с премьеры фильма, состоявшейся два дня назад, был фанат, с которым обошлись крайне грубо. Как это вообще возможно?! Томлинстеры действительно одичали из-за отсутствия новых фильмов со своим кумиром. Нажмите **сюда** , чтобы увидеть ролик, где отважный герой Луи Томлинсон спасает своего большого фаната от гнева других Томлинстеров!_  
  
После того, как Гарри снял блокировку по дороге к двери в квартиру и удалил сообщение, он мысленно пообещал себе сидеть на Найле, когда он вернётся, пока тот не отключит все эти уведомления.  
  
С этой мыслью в голове, Стайлс снял с вешалки свою куртку и положил в карман ключи. Открыв дверь, он почувствовал лёгкий всплеск любопытства по отношению к этому Луи Томлинсону, но тот прошёл почти так же быстро, как появился, и Гарри, тряхнув головой, закрыл за собой дверь.  


* * *

  
  
Луи был идиотом. Просто величайшим идиотом на планете.  
  
Он понимал, что большинство принятых им решений, которые в итоге и привели его к такой жизни, не стоили того. Не стоили _ничего_ из этого. На самом деле, Луи осознавал, что не был бы здесь, если бы не принятые ранее решения, но сейчас ему совсем не хотелось в этом участвовать.  
  
Даря ярким вспышкам камер очередную сияющую улыбку, он снова и снова вслушивался в крики людей, толпившихся вокруг него. От этого его голова уже давно казалась ужасно тяжёлой и трещала по швам, но Томлинсон, несмотря на это, продолжал улыбаться.  
  
— Луи! Луи, каково было работать вместе с Кристен Стюарт?  
  
— Луи, это правда, что ты изменял своей бывшей девушке с Ритой Ора? Фотографии, где вы ужинаете несколько месяцев назад...  
  
— Томмо, не мог бы ты улыбнуться для нас?  
  
— Луи, ты взволнован из-за скорого выхода твоего нового фильма?  
  
— Сюда, Томмо! Давай к нам!  
  
Луи успешно маневрировал между папарацци на красной ковровой дорожке, осыпаемый со всех сторон яркими вспышками. Он махал камерам всё то время, пока один из его менеджеров расчищал ему дорогу к фанатам, стоявшим в очереди за автографом уже несколько часов.  
  
— Луи! Боже мой, _Луи_! Можешь, пожалуйста, подписать... — Луи выхватил у девушки маркер и журнал, тут же подписывая его и не прекращая ослепительно улыбаться.  
  
— Вот, держи, милая, — сказал он и подошёл к следующей фанатке, сжимавшей в руках телефон и испуганно глядевшей на Томлинсона. Луи улыбнулся ей, взял телефон и, быстро повернувшись, сделал селфи, сразу возвращая вещь обратно.  
  
Это продолжалось долгие пять минут, пока Луи не заметил паренька, не отрывавшего от него огромных испуганных глаз и неуверенно протягивавшего телефон. Томлинсон хотел было подойти и взять его, но тот вдруг упал в нескольких метрах от его ног, заставляя актёра резко поднять голову и изумлённо уставиться на происходящее. Какая то девушка грубо оттолкнула паренька, пролезая вперёд колонны.  
  
— Свали с дороги, педик, — выплюнула она в сторону парня, тут же съёжившегося от её слов.  
  
Луи почувствовал, как стынет кровь у него в жилах, и его губы сомкнулись в тонкую линию. Он отвернулся от девушки и отошёл, чтобы поднять телефон. Как только вещь оказалась в руках Томлинсона, он вернулся к мальчику, в чьих глазах стояли слёзы.  
  
Стараясь не глядеть на девушку, раскрывшую от удивления рот, Луи тихо обратился к пареньку:  
  
— Ну же, милый, давай сфотографируемся. Только вытри слёзы, хорошо? — Мальчишка, похоже, шокированный словами своего кумира, поднял трясущиеся пальцы, чтобы вытереть лицо.  
  
Тепло улыбнувшись, Луи поднял его телефон, состроил глупое лицо и, сделав фото, вернул его мальчику. Он понимал, что сейчас его снимают, но всё равно решил сказать:  
  
— Пожалуйста, не давай никому думать, что они лучше тебя. Ты _такой_ смелый и сильный, приятель. Не забывай это. Спасибо за твою поддержку — она так много значит для меня, и _ты_ так много значишь для меня. Выше нос, хорошо?  
  
Затем Луи развернулся на каблуках и уверенно пошёл мимо красной ковровой дорожки к автомобилям, стоявшим в стороне, противоположной месту, где проходила премия. Он, казалось, мог чувствовать тепло вспышек фотокамер, но продолжал их игнорировать, забираясь в первую попавшуюся машину. Он смутно понимал, что люди вокруг него что-то кричат, но не мог найти в себе силы волноваться об этом.  
  
Он чувствовал, что закипает от гнева, и, не теряя времени, попросил водителя отвезти его по названному адресу. Водитель медлил, пока Томлинсон не рявкнул, что заплатит ему в два раза больше обычного, и только после этого надавил ногой на педаль.  
  
Теперь у Луи появилось целых полчаса, чтобы по-настоящему утонуть в ярости. Он знал, что нельзя было действовать так опрометчиво, но так же он знал, что не смог бы сделать это прямо на премьере, где было огромное количество свидетелей.  
  
Луи понимал, что его пиар-группа будет действительно расстроена, как, собственно, и его менеджмент. В конце концов, он Луи Томлинсон, молодой актёр, получивший Оскар всего в двадцать. Теперь ему было двадцать три, и он понимал, что даже с тремя Оскарами за плечами его актёрская карьера только начиналась.  
  
Он всегда хотел играть. Он помнил, что участвовал во всех школьных спектаклях, и считал, что ему невероятно повезло встретить на одном из них нужного человека, который искал именно его.  
  
Он начал с малого, вроде эпизодичных ролей в нескольких телевизионных шоу. Но затем кто-то дал ему свою визитку, благодаря чему он снялся в фильме, где был сыном Джорджа Клуни.  
  
И вот тогда в его жизни что-то взорвалось.  
  
Сейчас он являлся одним из самых уважаемых актёров поколения, и это определённо было _безумием_. Луи сначала даже не мог понять, насколько сумасшедшей стала его жизнь.  
  
И он любил это, действительно любил. В конце концов, он в свои двадцать уже был миллионером, мог обеспечивать свою семью, мог путешествовать по миру, и у него уже были поклонники, которые его просто _обожали_. У него были лучшие друзья, каких он только мог желать, и менеджмент большую часть времени позволял ему самому принимать решения.  
  
Ключевым словом тут было «большую».  
  
Примерно в то же время, как он начал играть более крупные роли, Луи начал понимать, что, если бы ему пришлось выбирать между Дэвидом Бэкхэмом и Натали Портман, он, скорее всего, предпочёл бы первого. В любом случае, это было не так уж неожиданно для него, чего нельзя было сказать о его новом менеджменте.  
  
Луи был почти _уверен_ , что они бы вышвырнули его, если бы он не получил роль сына Джорджа Клуни. Вместо этого они просто наняли целую пиар-команду, которую Томлинсон даже любил и чьей работой был доволен.  
  
Но потом Луи стал набирать _популярность_. Его подписчики в твиттере стали увеличиваться на десятки тысяч в день, а когда достигли десяти миллионов, менеджеры поняли, что в ближайшее время он никуда не денется.  
  
Затем появилась Элеанор. Когда Луи достаточно много раз был замечен с несколькими парнями, приходившими к нему домой, руководство просто привело к нему симпатичную длинноногую девушку, сказав, что он должен прогуляться с ней за руку, чтобы папарацци смогли сделать много хороших фотографий.  
  
Так было три года назад. Теперь же у него опять был новый менеджмент, руководил которым мужчина по имени Ирвинг Эзофф, который был одним из лучших людей, с кем Луи когда-либо работал. Кроме того, Ирвинг позволил ему оставить пиар-команду после смены менеджмента.  
  
Он, честно, не понимал, как его фанаты, именуемые _Томлинстерами_ , не догадывались, что это всё было фейком. Иногда у него даже голова болела от мысли, что смысла об этом заботиться у старого менеджмента не было, потому что они, блять, всё равно его бросили.  
  
Это была не его вина, он знал это. Он выполнил свою часть работы — в конце концов, он стал одним из лучших актёров двадцать первого века не просто так. Он знал, что был убедителен, так как все фанаты поверили ему и даже _полюбили_ его ненастоящую девушку. Некоторые даже в твиттере зарегистрировались не ради него, а ради _неё_ , что было довольно... странно.  
  
Но были и те, кто знал его лучше. Были те, что постоянно напоминали ему, что любят его независимо от того, кого любит он. И вот они всегда были и всегда будут его любимыми фанатами.  
  
В то же время, Луи не мог контролировать свой твиттер, поэтому иногда, заходя на некоторые их профили, он обнаруживал, что заблокировал их. Он знал, что не делал этого, и _действительно_ ненавидел своих менеджеров в такие моменты.  
  
Но они не относились к нему плохо. Как, впрочем, и хорошо, но это не имело значения, потому что мир жесток, что Луи знал ещё тогда, и поэтому он должен был сделать это, чтобы сохранить имидж.  
  
Элеанор была во всех смыслах прекрасной, но половину всего времени он не мог терпеть её из-за того, что она собой представляла. А она представляла всё, чего у него не могло быть, и всё, что он должен был хотеть.  
  
В этом не было ничего плохого, потому что Луи не видел серьёзной причины совершать камин-аут. Он чувствовал себя отлично прямо сейчас, с такой жизнью, какой она у него была. Он давно обсудил это с Ирвингом, и тот согласился, что Томлинсону не нужно "выходить из шкафа", если он не хочет, но так же он всегда сможет сделать это, если вдруг передумает.  
  
Он не передумал. Просто у него не было того, ради кого можно было бы рискнуть, и Луи думал, что ему действительно был нужен такой человек, который подтолкнул бы его в принятии решения. Он был слишком труслив, чтобы противостоять людской ненависти в одиночку.  
  
Так что у Луи была хорошая жизнь. За исключением того, что полчаса назад на одного из его поклонников напали с гомофобными высказываниями только лишь за то, что тот хотел сфотографироваться с Луи, и Томлинсон ничего не мог с этим сделать.  
  
Очень неприятное чувство расползалось у Луи под кожей, и живот неожиданно разболелся. Для тошноты было несколько причин, но, начав думать о своём прошлом, он вполне мог вернуться туда, где совсем не хотел быть. Поэтому Томмо просто решил сосредоточиться на том, что происходило прямо сейчас.  
  
Премьера фильма. Фанат, на которого напали. Его срочный отъезд. Его затянувшееся сидение в шкафу.  
  
Но это только заставляло Луи чувствовать себя ещё хуже, потому что он вполне мог быть частью этого, но он не был. Он безумно боялся, что что-то может пойти не так, и ненавидел себя за это. Он даже не мог присоединиться к компании _NO H8_ ¹, потому что был слишком напуган, чтобы стать частью чего-то вроде этого.  
  
Так что в том, что он сидел так глубоко в шкафу, даже не было вины его старого менеджмента. Нежелание делать камин-аут было частично его виной, но он чувствовал себя лучше, когда винил других, и предпочитал остаться в безопасности своего разума, нежели встретиться с собственными страхами, с собственными демонами.  
  
Вот почему, вернувшись домой, Луи быстро побросал вещи в чемоданы, сел за руль, запихнув их на заднее сидение своего Порше, и выехал на дорогу. Телефон никак не умолкал, поэтому уже через пятнадцать минут Томлинсон просто отключил его.  
  
Он не знал что и почему он делает, но сейчас он просто не мог _думать_. Парень просто чувствовал, что не может дышать окружавшим его воздухом, и хотел сбежать дальше, дальше от всего. Ему было нужно оказаться там, где он просто некоторое время мог бы быть _Луи_ , а не Луи Томлинсоном.  
  
Вот так он и оказался в Холмс Чапеле в графстве Чешир. Год назад он купил там небольшой дом, больше похожий на коттедж, чем на что-то ещё. Он собирался жить там летом, но он был в итоге так занят, что не смог остановиться там надолго. И вот теперь, кажется, время для этого наконец пришло, потому что Луи уже заканчивал парковаться на небольшой подъездной дорожке перед коттеджем.  
  
На протяжении нескольких миль не было ни души. Ну, на самом деле ему показалось, что неподалёку возвышалось небольшое бунгало, но, учитывая, что было темно, а он устал, ему, вполне возможно, просто что-то привиделось.  
  
Не взяв с собой ничего, кроме телефона и ключей, Луи вышел из машины и зашагал к дому. Несколько минут он возился с ключами, пытаясь найти нужный и одновременно понимая, что его костюм немного тонковат для февраля в Англии.  
  
Когда он, наконец, открыл дверь и ввалился внутрь, его приятно удивило, что дом, как и прежде, находился в очень даже неплохом состоянии. Всё было отремонтировано, а часть мебели ничем не отличалась от той, что была у него в Лондоне. Это заставило его почувствовать, что спонтанная поездка сюда была не таким уж плохим решением.  
  
Луи решил первым делом зайти на кухню, но, заглянув в холодильник, обнаружил, что еды у него нет. Только коробка хлопьев в шкафу, и всё. К счастью, когда он покрутил кран, не оказалось, что в доме нет ещё и воды.  
  
Ещё немного осмотревшись, парень наконец оказался в спальне. Там он всё-таки включил телефон и вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда тот завибрировал в его руках. Подождав, пока всё это не прекратилось, Томлинсон щёлкнул по иконке сообщений, быстро набирая следующий текст:  
  
_Ты ни за что не поверишь, где я …_  
  
Ответ пришёл незамедлительно:  
  
_хэй, я хочу знать, и не смей меня обманывать, т.к. твои менеджеры звонили даже МНЕ в поисках тебя ! где тебя черти носят, чувак ? аха x_  
  
Луи подумал, что _«аха»_ было лишним, но, в конце концов, это был Зейн, и в этом не было ничего удивительного. Да и не это важно.  
  
_одно место, называемое Холмс Чапелом .. ты слышал о нём ?_  
  
В ответе был такой набор букв, что Луи не смог бы расшифровать его, даже если бы его жизнь зависела от этого. Но дальше было ещё одно сообщение:  
  
_место, называемое холмс чапелом, как это ЗВУЧИТ, чертов ублюдок, не могу поверить, что ты здесь и говоришь мне это только сейчас, оч смешно ! в любом случае, мы с ли зайдем утром. и ты позвонишь менеджерам, тупица ??!_  
  
Луи, фыркнув, написал _«ладно, хорошо!»_ и зашёл в свои контакты. Пролистав вниз до тех пор, пока не нашёл Шайлу, которая, вероятно, была лучшим человеком во всей его пиар-команде, Томлинсон нажал вызов.  
  
Она ответил после первого же гудка и первым делом спросила:  
  
— Где тебя _черти_ носят, Томлинсон?  
  
Такое начало не очень обнадёживало, так как эта девушка действительно была самым приятным членом команды. Луи вдруг очень обрадовался, что не позвонил Джемме. Но он так же чувствовал себя очень плохо, потому что ребята из команды всегда были с ним, несмотря ни на что.  
  
— Так враждебно, дорогуша, — чересчур сладким голосом ответил Луи, не желая показывать, как сильно охрип, и ему показалось, что он услышал, как Шайла закатила глаза.  
  
— Ты начал с меня, так? Все _волнуются_ , а пресса получает очень плодотворный день! Ты в буквальном смысле свалил прямо посреди премьеры. Ты даже не зашёл внутрь! Знаешь, как это выглядело?  
  
Луи почувствовал себя ещё хуже и пробормотал:  
  
— Да, мне очень жаль, Шайла. Но я клянусь, у меня была на это серьёзная причина. — Сделав паузу и глубоко вздохнув, он продолжил: — Не думаю, что смогу сделать это. Не знаю, смогу ли иметь дело с чем-то вроде... вроде того, что происходит в моей жизни прямо сейчас. Я не снимался ни в чём в течение двух месяцев, так что можно я просто... Можно я просто не буду?  
  
На мгновение повисла тишина, и Шайла недоверчиво ответила:  
  
— Ты говоришь мне по телефону, что хочешь взять перерыв, пока никто не знает, где ты находишься, и что ты просто преподнёс СМИ скандал на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой? — удивлённо спросила она, и Луи застенчиво кивнул, только потом вспомнив, что собеседница не может его видеть.  
  
— Э-э, да? Именно об этом я прошу. Я читал контракт от начала до конца, так что знаю, что могу это сделать. И я сделаю. Не важно, где я и что СМИ думают об этом, потому что мне действительно плевать. К тому же, вы, ребята, можете разобраться с этим, верно? Вы делали это раньше и сделаете снова, так? — с надеждой спросил он, стараясь не показывать, каким беспомощным он себя чувствовал.  
  
Шайла на том конце провода издала какой-то странный удивлённый звук.  
  
— Луи, дорогой, ты не можешь просто... у тебя есть обязательства. Обязанности. У нас вечеринка на следующей неделе и благотворительная акция ещё через неделю, и... ты не можешь просто отмахнуться от этого.  
  
— Мне жаль, но так нужно. Я не уверен, что смогу сделать всё это прямо сейчас. Не тогда, когда я в таком состоянии. Я... Я плохо себя чувствую, и мне нужен перерыв. Мне нужно время. Я чувствую, что очень, очень облажался. Мне нужно сперва подумать о себе.  
  
Помолчав ещё немного, Шайла глубоко вздохнула.  
  
— Не мог бы ты позвонить ещё и кому-нибудь другому? Я действительно не хочу сообщать такие новости Джемме, или Эзги, или кому-либо ещё.  
  
Луи, поморщившись, извинился:  
  
— Прости, но я должен сделать это. Я не стал бы, если бы не был должен. Я не... я просто чувствую, что больше не знаю, что я делаю, Шайла. Мне очень жаль, что тебе придётся объяснять это остальным, потому что я знаю, что, если сделаю это сам, в этом не будет никакого смысла. Я даже не знаю, что говорю прямо сейчас, правда. Но… это то, что я должен сделать для себя. — Поколебавшись, он добавил: — Ещё раз прости.  
  
Он положил трубку прежде, чем она успела что-либо ответить.  
  
Луи сидел так пару минут и думал о том, что только что сделал. Он не знал, почему сделал это. Он не мог объяснить это себе, но всё, что он знал, — это то, что, если бы он это не сделал, он бы окончательно сломался и сделал бы что-нибудь ещё более глупое, чем побег посреди премьеры фильма. А этого Луи не хотел. Он не собирался делать с собой это.  
  
Нет, Луи просто собирался дышать и надеяться, что хотя бы однажды этого будет достаточно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) NOH8 (произносится как англ. no hate — рус. нет ненависти) — протестное движение против предложения 8 в Калифорнии, которое запретило брак между людьми одного пола в этом штате. Кампания включает в себя фотографии, изображающие людей с надписью «NOH8» на щеке, обычно — в белой одежде и на белом фоне; их рты зачастую заклеены.


	2. Часть 2

— Что вообще я должен купить? — прошипел Луи в телефон, внимательно наблюдая за проходом, где в любой момент могли появиться случайные любопытные наблюдатели. — Я никогда не ходил в продуктовый сам, Лиам, я не знаю, как это работает.  
  
Лиам рассмеялся на другом конце трубки, потому что это, очевидно, казалось ему очень забавным, даже если для Луи эта ситуация была какой угодно, но не забавной.  
  
— Просто немного продуктов, за счёт которых ты сможешь жить несколько следующих дней, Лу. На этих выходных мы сходим в продуктовый вместе.  
  
— Лиам, я не могу это сделать, — слишком громко возразил Луи, и женщина лет шестидесяти в конце прохода одарила его мрачным взглядом. Луи вдруг очень обрадовался своей неполноценной маскировке, состоявшей из слишком больших для него тёмных очков, тёмной шапки и того, что Зейн называл «бесконечным шарфом», обмотанного вокруг шеи. — Честно, я умру в этом продуктовом, если вы не спасёте меня.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты актёр, но неужели вы должны быть такими чертовски драматичными? — пожаловался Лиам, но это выглядело больше любяще, чем жалостливо. Прежде, чем Луи успел на него рявкнуть, парень прочистил горло и продолжил: — Прости, мне надо идти, у меня встреча в скайпе, но мы увидимся позже, да? Пока, Лу.  
  
И он сразу отключился.  
  
Луи, ещё некоторое время посмотрев на свой телефон, небрежно засунул его в карман своих спортивных штанов.  
  
Потом он ещё долго и упорно пялился на различные марки хлеба, лежавшего перед ним, и в итоге, хрюкнув себе под нос, просто закинул три разных буханки в свою тележку. Он мог себе это позволить, это будет замечательно. Из-за этого Луи, правда, мог заработать несколько ехидных замечаний от девушки на кассе и, возможно, даже от Зейна, но это просто не волновало его.  
  
По-видимому, парень, проходивший мимо него в это время, тоже собирался наградить его парочкой, так как Луи почти _чувствовал_ , как тот прожигает в нём дыру своим осуждающим взглядом.  
  
Луи уже был готов придумать придирчивый комментарий и отправить его адресату, когда он вдруг поймал взгляд этого парня, и в тот момент ему показалось, будто его ноги примёрзли к полу. В принципе это было даже неплохо, потому что его колени могли подкоситься в любую секунду.  
  
Он был _великолепен_. У него были вьющиеся каштановые волосы, спадавшие на плечи, и глаза, настолько зелёные, что вполне могли сравниться с листьями кувшинок. Его губы цвета земляники растянулись в весёлой улыбке, образовав на щеках глубокие ямочки. Крупный нос был с небольшой горбинкой, челюсть слегка выдавалась вперёд, а из-под распахнутой куртки виднелись ключицы.  
  
Луи понятия не имел, как долго он пялился, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы кудрявый парень решил начать разговор.   
  
— Ты, должно быть, очень любишь хлеб, — сказал он и закусил нижнюю губу, а его глаза загорелись. Его голос оказался тягучим и сладким, как патока, и Луи был определённо пленён им.  
  
— Что? — вопрос сорвался с губ Луи прежде, чем он вспомнил о катастрофе, которую представляла его тележка. Его щёки загорелись, а сам Томлинсон взмолился, чтобы шарф скрыл это от незнакомца. — А, да. Я... да. Я очень люблю хлеб.  
  
Парень хмыкнул и снова улыбнулся, потянувшись вперёд и взяв с полки буханку совершенно другой марки.  
  
— Это мой любимый, — пояснил он, и Луи заметил, как в его глазах вновь вспыхнуло веселье.  
  
— Может, его я тоже добавлю в свою тележку, — сухо ответил он, втайне надеясь, что незнакомец сможет пережить его добродушную шутку.  
  
— Может, — согласился парень, закидывая в тележку Луи ещё один вид хлеба. Затем он замолчал и в замешательстве нахмурил брови. — Я тебя знаю?  
  
Сердце в груди Томлинсона заколотилось с удвоенной силой, а внутренности сжались от волнения. Этот человек узнал его? Должен ли Луи свалить прямо сейчас?  
  
Парень, казалось, заметил, что Луи начал паниковать, поэтому сразу поднял руки вверх и выставил ладони вперёд, призывая его успокоиться.  
  
— Прости, прости! Я всегда... прости. Просто у нас редко появляются новые люди. Все всех знают. Это странно — встретить незнакомое лицо, — быстро извинился он, делая это достаточно искренне, чтобы урегулировать сердцебиение Луи. — Или часть незнакомого лица, потому что твоё немного... спрятано, — нерешительно добавил он.  
  
Луи в ответ выпустил нервный хриплый смешок и покачал головой.  
  
— Да, прости, эм. Нет, мы не знакомы.  
  
Парень кивнул, словно ожидал этого, и протянул Луи руку. Тот какое-то время безучастно на неё пялился (и даже залюбовался на мгновение тем, какими длинными были его пальцы, наклоном его костяшек, кольцом на среднем пальце, и выглядывавшей из-под рукава джемпера татуировкой со словами _«I CAN’T CHANGE»_ ), прежде чем осознал, что парень хотел, чтобы он пожал её.  
  
Луи облизал губы и в конце концов протянул обтянутую перчаткой руку, сжимая ладонь собеседника. Он с особой тщательностью позаботился о том, чтобы не показать парню ни одной части тела, так как узнаваемая татуировка могла выдать актёра с головой.  
  
— Я Гарри, — представился кудрявый парень, опять улыбаясь. У него была красивая улыбка.  
  
Когда Луи был уже готов открыть рот и назвать себя, он вдруг понял, какой это было плохой идеей. Он быстро выдернул руку из рук Гарри и сделал вид, что разглядывает своё запястье, где абсолютно точно не было часов.  
  
— А я опаздываю, — извиняясь, объяснил он и, повернувшись на каблуках, быстро зашагал в сторону касс, катя перед собой тележку с продуктами. — Прости! — бросил он за спину и поморщился, заметив шок на лице Гарри.  
  
Он, не смея остановиться, продолжал идти и, оказавшись у кассы, вывалил на прилавок все четыре буханки хлеба и пачку нарезанного сыра.  
  
— Пробейте это, пожалуйста, — пробормотал он, избегая зрительного контакта.  
  
Девушка подняла брови — её звали Мелли, если верить бейджику, — и Луи жестом указал на хлеб, даже не потрудившись объясниться.  
  
В конце концов, она всё-таки пробила хлеб и сложила его в тонкий полиэтиленовый пакет, но даже делая это, она продолжала смотреть на Томлинсона с любопытством в уголках глаз.  
  
Луи бы послал ей утешительную улыбку, но для этого нужно было снять шарф, а актёр даже не был уверен, как умудрился надеть его.  
  
— С вас десять фунтов, — сообщила Мелли, не скрывая любопытства в своём тоне, и Луи слишком поздно понял, что у него нет налички, а все кредитные карты с лёгкостью выдадут его имя.  
  
Вздохнув и окинув всё вокруг беглым взглядом, Томлинсон поднял руку и снял очки, одновременно со злобой потянув шарф вниз.  
  
Мелли раскрыла рот, а её глаза расширились в недоумении, и Луи быстро покачал головой и прижал палец к губам, призывая девушку молчать.  
  
— Прости, — сразу извинился он, чувствуя себя немного смущённо. Это шло вразрез со всеми медиауроками, которые он когда-то должен был брать. — Пожалуйста, можешь никому не говорить, что видела меня?  
  
— Я... э-э, ты... вау. Это происходит. Хорошо, круто, — пробормотала Мелли, недоверчиво глядя на него. Она быстро моргала, но хотя бы не кричала, что уже было хорошо. — Я сохраню твой секрет.  
  
Луи, улыбнувшись своей самой обворожительной улыбкой, залез в карман и достал бумажник. Он положил кредитку на прилавок, и девушка, всё ещё не отошедшая от шока, медленно забрала её.  
  
Прежде чем вернуть карту обратно, что не заняло у неё много времени, Мелли произнесла с нерешительной улыбкой:  
  
— Твой последний фильм был отличным. Надеюсь, тебе понравится в Холмс Чапеле.  
  
На этот раз Луи искренне улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
— Спасибо. Я тоже на это надеюсь.  
  
Она показала, что её рот на замке, и передала ему кредитку и пакет с четырьмя различными видами хлеба. Было очевидно, что девушку это впечатлило, так как она игриво ему подмигнула, и Луи не смог сдержать смеха в ответ.  
  
Позже, когда он уже шёл домой (потому что поездка на его навороченном спортивном автомобиле определённо привлекла бы больше внимания, чем он, собственно, хотел), он снова думал о блестящих зелёных глазах и вишнёвых губах Гарри.  
  
Может быть, Холмс Чапел был именно тем, в чём Луи нуждался всё это время.  


* * *

  
  
— Объясни мне это ещё раз, — настаивал Зейн, щуря глаза от подступавшего смеха, и Луи, протестуя, швырнул в него подушку. — _Зачем_ ты купил четыре разных вида хлеба?  
  
— Может быть, я просто чертовски люблю хлеб, — огрызнулся Томлинсон и пихнул Лиама, когда тот рассмеялся. — Ты не знаешь историю моей жизни, Зейн.  
  
— Нет, в том-то и дело, детка. Я знаю, — весело ответил Зейн, и тут же острые коленки вонзились Луи в голени, когда брюнет попытался протиснуться в пространство между Луи и Лиамом, сидевших в крепости из подушек, которую может быть Томлинсон соорудил в гостиной, а может и нет. — Давай, открой нам настоящую причину, — попросил он, и Лиам рядом нетерпеливо кивнул.  
  
Луи правда скучал по ним обоим.  
  
Томлинсон помнил то время, когда ему было шестнадцать, и ему казалось, что весь мир был для него. Он помнил, как Зейн учился с ним, а Лиам подвозил его на репетиции. Он помнил, как они втроём сидели на заднем дворе Лиама, обсуждая свои мечты и планы.  
  
_— Я хочу видеть своё имя на рекламных щитах, —_ говорил Луи. _— Я хочу, что бы моё лицо было на Таймс-сквер. Я хочу, чтобы все знали моё имя. Я хочу делать что-то, я хочу быть чем-то. Я хочу изменять жизни. Я хочу изменить весь мир. И я сделаю это._  
  
_— Мы знаем, —_ отвечали Лиам и Зейн с улыбками на лицах. _— Мы верим в тебя._  
  
Даже тогда, когда это казалось невозможным, они верили в него, и Луи до сих пор искренне верил, что это было одной из причин того, что он зашёл так далеко. Он бы не сделал ничего без их любви и поддержки.  
  
Когда Луи оказался в мире, о котором всегда мечтал, он оставил Лиама и Зейна позади, но тем не менее продолжал хранить их в своём сердце. Не то чтобы у него был выбор с этими еженедельными звонками по скайпу и ежедневными сообщениями. Они не собирались дать ему возможность оставить их позади, даже если бы он захотел этого, и это было здорово, потому что он никогда и не хотел.  
  
Когда Луи был занят съёмками и получением наград, его друзья были заняты тем, что влюблялись друг в друга, и Томлинсон очень грустил, что не был тогда с ними, чтобы увидеть это воочию. Потому что он всегда знал, что это произойдёт. Чего он до сих пор не знал, так это почему они выбрали, чтобы осесть, именно это место; этот маленький, причудливый городок, называемый Холмс Чапелом.  
  
Каждый раз, когда он спрашивал об этом, Лиам, улыбаясь и бесцельно крутя кольцо на левой руке, пожимал плечами.  
  
— Просто показалось, что так будет правильно, — говорил он. Зейн же вообще не удостаивал Луи ответом, потому что всегда был слишком занят, улыбаясь Лиаму, чтобы делать что-то ещё.  
  
Они были счастливы, и для Томмо только это имело значение. Луи всегда будет жить экстравагантной, сложной жизнью знаменитости, в то время как его лучшие друзья будут наслаждаться их простыми, повседневными буднями. Пока все довольны, это будет работать.  
  
За исключением того, что Луи, возможно, не был так счастлив, как любил притворяться.  
  
— Нет никакой причины, — пробормотал Луи, вспомнив вопрос Зейна. — Не знал, что купить. Просто запаниковал, и всё.  
  
Веселье Зейна испарилось, а между бровей появилась складочка, которую Лиам всегда разглаживал большим пальцем. Луи надеялся, что он сделает это прямо сейчас, потому что они просто не могли говорить об этом сегодня. Он не был готов к этому.  
  
К счастью, Лиам, казалось, понял его, потому что, когда Луи встретился с ним взглядом, его глаза были тёплого коричневого оттенка. Он наклонился и зашептал Зейну на ухо что-то, чего Луи, как ни старался, не мог услышать  
  
Лицо Зейна прояснилось, а это значило, что Луи нечего было опасаться.  
  
— Я скучал по вам, — сказал он им, не вкладывая в это какого-то особого смысла.  
  
Несколько секунд спустя, он очутился в объятиях двух тёплых тел, прижимавшихся поцелуями к его макушке.  
  
— Мы тоже скучали по тебе, — заверил его Лиам, крепче стискивая талию Луи.  
  
— Что бы ни случилось, мы что-нибудь придумаем, — прошептал Зейн так тихо, что Томлинсон едва услышал его слова. — Ты будешь в порядке.  
  
Луи ничего не ответил, только цепляясь пальцами за рубашки друзей и притягивая их ещё ближе. Он хотел никогда не отпускать их.  
  
— Ты будешь в порядке, — повторил Зейн, а Луи каждой частичкой себя надеялся, что он был прав.  


* * *

  
  
Луи находился ближе всех к двери, когда зазвонил дверной звонок, а это значило, что он должен был идти её открывать. Это было правилом с тех пор, как всем троим было по двенадцать, а Лиам только переехал в Лондон и был новеньким, который подружился с Зейном.  
  
Со вздохом Луи поднялся на ноги и пошёл к двери, спотыкаясь прямо перед ней. Единственные два человека, которые знали, где он сейчас находится, сидели сейчас в его гостиной и играли в FIFA на его приставке.  
  
Но ни Лиам, ни Зейн даже не двинулись, чтобы подтвердить причастность к происходящему, поэтому Луи медленно подкрался на цыпочках к окну, отодвигая занавеску ровно настолько, чтобы видеть того, кто звонил в дверь. Он очень боялся увидеть там кучу спрятавшихся в кустах папарацци, но не заметил за окном никого, кроме одиноко стоявшего там блондина.  
  
Луи подозрительно прищурился и, опустив занавеску обратно, снова подошёл к двери. Глубоко вдохнув, он слегка приоткрыл её, смотря одним глазом в образовавшуюся щель.  
  
— Я могу вам помочь? — спросил он, делая свой голос ниже в плохой попытке скрыть свою личность.  
  
— Да, хэй, приятель, я Найл! Ты только приехал, верно? — весело поинтересовался блондин.  
  
После секундного колебания Луи подтвердил:  
  
— Да, всего несколько дней назад.  
  
Найл рассмеялся, и Луи нахмурился, не понимая, что из его слов этот парень посчитал забавным. Но у него не было даже шанса спросить об этом, так как блондин начал говорить гораздо раньше.  
  
— Я просто подумал, что мы придём первыми и принесём тебе немного домашнего печенья, — пояснил он.  
  
Луи взглянул на пустые руки Найла и снова поднял взгляд на его лицо.  
  
— Печенья?  
  
— Верно, прости, — Найл снова рассмеялся и указал себе за спину, — мой приятель Гарри просто слишком медленный. Гарри, давай живее!  
  
_Гарри_. Имя колокольчиком зазвенело в ушах, так как Луи слышал его всего день назад. Он почти списал это на совпадение, но вдруг вспомнил, что они были не в Лондоне, а в Холмс Чапеле. Томлинсон сомневался, что в округе водилось так много Гарри.  
  
Казалось, судьба услышала его, так как в тот же момент знакомый парень подбежал к порогу коттеджа.  
  
— Иисусе, Найл, ты не мог подождать меня каких-то две минуты? — надув губы, пожаловался Гарри и протянул корзину с печеньем. На нём были розовые варежки.  
  
Он слишком легко расположил к себе Луи.  
  
— Ну, если бы ты не копался так долго... — начал Найл, но тут же остановился, поймав суровый взгляд Гарри. — Хорошо, прости, прости. Не стоит так злиться, словно тебе трусы впились в задницу.  
  
Гарри только вздохнул, словно это было совершенно нормальным явлением, и взглянул на дверь, за которой виднелась половина лица Томлинсона.  
  
— Не обращай внимания, — ухмыльнувшись, сказал он, и Луи почувствовал, что просто рухнет при виде его ямочек. — Я... э-э, приготовил тебе печенье. Что-то вроде приветствия.  
  
Луи некоторое время просто стоял, молча открывая и закрывая рот, и наконец бездумно кивнул. Он открыл дверь шире, чтобы дотянуться и взять печенье, но вдруг осознал свою ошибку и остановился на полпути.  
  
Ни Найл, ни Гарри не выглядели удивлёнными, что немного смутило Луи, так как ему всегда казалось, что лицо у него было достаточно узнаваемым.  
  
С хмурым видом, Луи вытащил печенье из корзины.  
  
— Спасибо, я полагаю, — медленно произнёс он, больше не пытаясь сделать свой голос ниже.  
  
— Ну, не каждый грёбаный день Луи Томлинсон приезжает в Холмс Чапел, — пошутил Найл, небрежно обернув руку вокруг плеч Гарри, который как-то странно на него смотрел. — Мы как минимум должны были испечь тебе печенье.  
  
Если на языке у Луи раньше и был ответ, то сейчас он безвозвратно пропал. Он лазал в интернете всего час назад, чтобы убедиться, что информация о его местонахождении никуда не просочилась, и он видел, что так и было. Очевидно, интернет ошибся.  
  
— Хэй, — заговорил Гарри, с любопытством наклоняя голову, и Луи моргнул, поняв, что до этого пялился на его губы. — Ты парень из продуктового? У тебя голос как у него.  
  
Нервно хохотнув, Луи пробормотал:  
  
— Виноват, — и надкусил печенье, больше из необходимости занять чем-то рот, чем действительно его попробовать.  
  
Гарри издал что-то вроде хихиканья, и сердце определённо перестало биться у Луи в груди.  
  
— Тогда надеюсь, тебе понравился твой хлеб?  
  
— Заткнись, — возразил Луи, и из его рта посыпались крошки. — Ты не должен был добавлять ещё один. Я был уязвим, а ты воспользовался отсутствием у меня мастерства в покупке продуктов. — Затем он взглянул на печенье в своей руке. — Святое дерьмо, это _действительно_ неплохо.  
  
— Гарри работает в пекарне, — вставил Найл и игриво пихнул друга. — Его любимый подкат: «Я испеку тебе булочки в любой день», и он утверждает, что он каждый раз работает.  
  
Спустя пару секунд, Луи уже наблюдал за тем, как Гарри с неизменной улыбкой на лице заламывал Найлу руки.  
  
— Ты ничего не слышал?  
  
Луи рассмеялся, не в силах справиться с этим, и потряс головой.  
  
— Конечно нет, — заверил он. Интересно, можно ли вообще было настолько увлечься кем-то за такое короткое время?  
  
Когда Гарри подмигнул ему, Луи едва успел ухватиться за дверь, чтобы не упасть. Он знал, что это ровным счётом ничего не значило, но всё же Гарри был самым красивым человеком из всех, кого Томлинсон имел удовольствие встретить за долгое, долгое время.  
  
Луи снова потянулся за печеньем, быстро меняя тему:  
  
— На тебе всё ещё надеты варежки. Вы живёте недалеко отсюда?  
  
Найл сначала кивнул в ответ, но вдруг резко замотал головой.  
  
— Э-э, нет на самом деле. Мама и отчим Гарри живут в доме, который в акре от вашего коттеджа, но они сейчас не дома, поэтому мы воспользовались их кухней, — объяснил он, глядя на согласно кивнувшего Гарри. — Мы с Гарри живём в квартире ближе к городу, потому что она недалеко от университета.  
  
Луи понимающе кивнул, хотя на самом деле он был последним человеком, способным это понять. Он никогда не ходил в университет. Когда пришло время туда поступать, его карьера уже шла в гору. Уже в восемнадцать.  
  
— И вы проделали весь этот путь, чтобы принести мне печенье? — спросил Луи, прислонившись бёдрами к двери, и почувствовал, как его губы растянулись в улыбке, когда Гарри кивнул.  
  
— Это было не так уж и сложно, если честно, — пробормотал Гарри, слегка пожав плечами. — Я бы сделал это снова в мгновение ока.  
  
От этого Луи расплылся в широченной улыбке, и прежде, чем он успел что-либо сказать, Найл прочистил горло, многозначительно поднимая брови. Томлинсон надеялся, что румянец на его щеках был не слишком заметным.  
  
— Это мило, Хаз, — сказал блондин, мягко похлопав смутившегося Гарри по спине, и снова повернулся к Луи. — Ну… так как ты недавно в городе, мы решили пригласить тебя на костёр с барбекю, который Эд устраивает вечером пятницы. Можно будет отлично расслабиться. Там будет человек десять, и у Эда всегда найдётся отменная выпивка.  
  
Некоторое время Луи обрабатывал информацию, и когда до него наконец дошёл смысл сказанного, ему стоило огромных усилий протолкнуть обратно поднимавшееся по горлу волнение.  
  
— Сейчас февраль, — напомнил он, — на улице холодно.  
  
— Идеальная погода для костра, — заключил Найл, уклончиво пожимая плечами.  
  
Луи на самом деле секунду обдумывал это, наблюдая за сверкающими глазами Гарри и его неуверенной улыбкой. Но потом он вспомнил, что должен был оставаться инкогнито.  
  
— Ты не обязан, — вдруг пробормотал Гарри, словно прочитав мысли Томлинсона. Его взгляд стал мягким и понимающим. — Мы просто подумали, что пригласим тебя на случай, если ты захочешь поехать.  
  
В некотором смысле это ухудшило состояние Луи, когда он захотел отказаться, потому что Гарри был слишком милым и понимающим. Но прежде, чем он всё-таки решился, кто-то толкнул дверь, и на его плечо опустилась чья-то рука.  
  
— Куда зовёте его? — поинтересовался Лиам, с любопытством глядя на ребят.  
  
Луи не знал, откуда он пришёл, но подозревал, что Пейн не настолько не понимал, что происходит, насколько хотел это показать.  
  
— На костёр, — ответил он прежде, чем это сделал кто-то из пришедших. — Но я не должен...  
  
— Он с радостью придёт! — перебил его Лиам, полностью игнорируя шокированное выражение лица Томлинсона, и любезно обратился к Гарри и Найлу: — Где он будет? Мы с Зейном покажем ему, куда идти.  
  
Словно слыша весь разговор — что не удивило бы Луи — Зейн появился при звуке своего имени и положил подбородок Лиаму на плечо.  
  
— Куда мы собираемся, детка?  
  
— Соседи Луи только что пригласили его на костёр! — воскликнул Лиам, указывая на двух парней, глядевших на них с едва скрываемым весельем. — Разве это не мило?  
  
Луи понятия не имел, что он такого сделал своим друзьям, чтобы те теперь так портили его жизнь, но, очевидно, это было действительно что-то ужасное. Он просто не мог заслужить такой подставы, не сделав до этого что-то не так. Возможно, это было в прошлой жизни, и теперь он за это расплачивался. Это было единственным объяснением.  
  
— Вы можете прийти все вместе, — предложил Гарри, продолжая улыбаться, и эти слова были худшими из всех, что он говорил до сих пор. — Вы ведь пара, которая живёт в нескольких кварталах от Бабс, так? Вы обязательно должны прийти. Это будет у Эда в пятницу вечером.  
  
Найл согласно кивнул за его спиной.  
  
— Да, Эд будет рад. Обычно там бываем только мы с парнями. Он любит, когда приходит кто-то, кому он ещё не демонстрировал своё мастерство в приготовлении гриля. И чем больше, тем лучше.  
  
— Мы тоже будем рады, — заявил Лиам, радостно хлопнув руками, и пихнул Зейна, недовольно заворчавшего в знак протеста.  
  
В этот момент Луи понял, что его друг, вероятно, был настоящим злым гением.  
  
— А печенье тоже для Лу? — спросил Лиам после того, как оставил на щеке Зейна лёгкий примирительный поцелуй. Луи же был по-прежнему слишком увлечён тем, что поражался вопиющему равнодушию к его мнению относительно сложившейся ситуации. — Вы были правда не обязаны.  
  
Гарри пожал плечами и протянул руку, чтобы запустить пальцы в волосы и убрать их с глаз, слишком поздно осознавая, что на нём всё ещё были надеты варежки. Тогда он протянул Лиаму корзину с печеньем, которую тот незамедлительно взял.  
  
— Я просто подумал, что ему нужна компания такая же сладкая, как и он.  
  
— Это ужасно, — пробормотал Найл, но Луи не заметил этого, опять же слишком занятый тем, что стремительно заливался краской.  
  
— Ты просто очаровашка, — прокомментировал слова Гарри Зейн, и, когда Луи повернулся к нему, он заметил, как в глазах Малика замерцало веселье. Это заставило Томлинсона заволноваться. — Прости. Кажется, я не знаю твоего имени?  
  
— Гарри. Стайлс. Эм, в смысле не просто Гарри. Гарри Стайлс. Да, — смущённо пробормотал Гарри и, чтобы отвлечь внимание, указал на Найла. — А это Найл Хоран.  
  
Зейн, издав согласное мычание, взглянул на Лиама, начиная с ним их обычный разговор взглядами. Луи уже давно перестал пытаться уследить за такими разговорами, потому что чаще он просто не успевал за ними.  
  
— Увидимся в пятницу, — сказал наконец Лиам и опустил руку с плеч Луи, прислоняясь к груди Зейна. — Было здорово встретиться, Гарри и Найл.  
  
— Аналогично, — согласился Найл и с довольным выражением лица потянул Гарри за локоть. — Увидимся в пятницу.  
  
Луи всё ещё был слишком озадачен тем фактом, что включающие его планы строились без какого-либо вмешательства с его стороны. Он не знал, что именно сейчас произошло, но был уверен, что ему это не понравится.  
  
Но прежде, чем он закрыл дверь и начал кричать, до него донесся голос Гарри:  
  
— Пока, Луи! Не могу дождаться встречи с тобой в пятницу!  
  
— Пока, — сказал Луи, хотя это было больше похоже на невнятное бормотание. Но, казалось, Гарри это не волновало, так как он усмехнулся и помахал руками, на которых по-прежнему были те розовые варежки.  
  
Луи наблюдал за тем, как фигуры парней, казалось, становились всё меньше и меньше, пока они не подошли к дому, расположенному на другом конце огромного пространства между коттеджем Луи и жилой местностью.   
  
Он обернулся, ожидая, что сейчас увидит самодовольных Лиама и Зейна, но на самом деле ни одного из них там не было. Он в одиночестве стоял в дверях и, словно псих, наблюдал за домом родителей Гарри. Каким-то образом его жизнь дошла до этого момента.  
  
— Ну что, засранцы! — рявкнул Луи, когда смог привести свою голову в порядок, и хлопнул дверью. — Что это, блять, было вообще?  
  
Зейн, сидевший на диване с книгой в руках, со скучающим выражением на лице поднял на него взгляд.  
  
— Что было что?  
  
Луи сощурился.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что.  
  
В этот момент Лиам вернулся с кухни, всё ещё держа в руках корзину с печеньем.  
  
— Что не так, Лу?  
  
— Мы... _вы_ согласились! — напомнил Луи, озлобленно указывая на закрытую дверь. — Мы их даже не знаем!  
  
Лиам нахмурил брови и наклонил голову.  
  
— Но ты ведь встретил Гарри в продуктовом магазине, разве нет? — поинтересовался он, и челюсть Луи отвисла от удивления, когда он понял, что Лиам слышал из разговора гораздо больше, чем предполагал Томлинсон.  
  
Услышав эти слова, Зейн сразу выпрямился.  
  
— Это _поэтому_ ты купил четыре вида хлеба?  
  
— Нет, — слишком быстро запротестовал Луи и, заметив скептический взгляд Зейна, повторил: — Нет, — и затем ещё раз медленно: — Нет.  
  
— Тройное отрицание заставляет меня только меньше тебе верить, — сощурившись, сообщил Зейн. — И что же тогда правда?  
  
— Они казались искренними, — попытался Лиам спасти Луи от ответа. Затем он сел рядом с Зейном, предлагая ему печенье из корзины. — Я видел Гарри в пекарне Бабс. Он действительно милый парень. И хороший пекарь.  
  
Луи не мог поверить, что они всё-таки завели этот разговор.  
  
— Я не знаю, действительно ли вы пропустили это мимо ушей, но я _прячусь_! — напомнил он высоким голосом, близясь к истерике. — Мне плевать, насколько он «офигенный»! Или как хорошо он готовит!  
  
Зейн ничего не ответил, жуя печенье, и одобрительно кивнул Лиаму.  
  
— Это печенье восхитительно. Напомни мне чаще заходить в булочную.  
  
Он потянулся за другим печеньем, пока Луи смотрел на него с раздражением и глубоким разочарованием во взгляде.  
  
— Зейн, это _серьёзно_. Я просто не могу выходить наружу!  
  
— Найл сказал, там не будет так уж много народу, — напомнил Лиам и похлопал по месту на диване рядом с собой. — Это будет здорово, Лу. Ты не можешь просто оставаться здесь взаперти в течение двух месяцев.  
  
— Просто посмотрите на меня, — проворчал Луи, но всё-таки сел на диван, вытаскивая из корзины печенье. Но его рука наткнулась на что-то, что абсолютно точно не было печеньем.  
  
Томлинсон глупо моргнул и вытащил что-то похожее на визитку, но всё, что на ней было написано, это _Найл Хоран_ , серия цифр и _Гарри Стайлс_ с аналогичной серией цифр. Он перевернул карточку и прочитал: _Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, дай знать одному из нас! Теперь ты часть города .xx_  
  
— Ну, разве это не мило? — пропел Зейн, выхватывая карточку из рук Луи. — Не собираешься написать Гарри?  
  
— Ты должен, — добавил Лиам, с любопытством заглядывая Зейну через плечо, чтобы увидеть карточку. — Ты давно никого не встречал. Гарри, кажется, подходит тебе. Обязательно напиши ему.  
  
— Нет, — процедил Луи, скрестив на груди руки и надувшись. — И я не собираюсь идти на этот костёр.  
  
Зейн скептически хмыкнул, но ничего не ответил. Тогда Луи понял, что он проиграл эту битву.


	3. Часть 3

Он пошёл на костёр.  
  
Это был вечер пятницы, а Луи стоял на заднем дворе дома, принадлежавшего Эду, и кутался в пальто, которое тот отправил ему в коттедж, потому что у Томлинсона просто не хватило предусмотрительности упаковать с собой зимние вещи. В конце концов, сегодня он должен был быть в Лос-Анджелесе, а на следующей неделе, возможно, загорать в Австралии.  
  
Но вместо этого он был в Холмс Чапеле, замотанный в шарф и шапочку.  
  
Луи вздохнул, выпуская изо рта облачко пара в холодный воздух.  
  
Минут десять Томлинсон стоял под дверью и решал, хочет ли он на самом деле туда пойти. Лиам и Зейн сказали, что встретятся с ним позже, так как у них были неотложные дела, поэтому теперь он стоял здесь в одиночестве и мог только догадываться, почему решил их послушаться.  
  
В конце концов, чувствуя себя полным придурком из-за бессмысленного топтания там, Луи набрался смелости и позвонил в дверь. Чего он точно не ожидал, так это чьего-то крика, раздавшегося из-за дома:  
  
— Сюда, приятель!  
  
Луи моргнул, но последовал на звук голоса, пока наконец не оказался на заднем дворе. Там он обнаружил около шести человек, стоявших вокруг чего-то, что, должно быть, было костром. Рыжий парень в нелепой белой шляпе повара, стоявший над грилем, дружелюбно улыбнулся Томлинсону, шедшему по выложенной камнем дорожке.  
  
— Хэй, а ты, должно быть, Луи! Думаю, я видел тебя в одном из фильмов! — прокричал мужчина в качестве приветствия. — Не волнуйся, никто здесь не выдаст твое местонахождение или что-то ещё. Гарри сказал, что ты пытаешься не выдавать себя.  
  
Луи почувствовал прилив нежности и кивнул, ощущая себя немного более уверенно.  
  
— Спасибо, это многое значит для меня.  
  
Мужчина кивнул, улыбаясь ещё ярче. Как бы то ни было, то, что он приготовил, пахло действительно хорошо. Много времени прошло с последнего раза, когда Луи был на барбекю.  
  
— Я Эд, кстати, — представился он и указал пальцем на остальных, — а те идиоты могут сами себя назвать. Гарри и Найл пошли набрать ещё веток, но должны вернуться с минуты на минуту.  
  
— В лес? — спросил Луи и, вскинув брови, взглянул на обилие деревьев, росших за двором Эда.  
  
Мужчина странно на него взглянул, но вскоре его лицо разгладилось, и он рассмеялся.  
  
— Слишком привык к городской жизни, верно? Холмс Чапел изменит это.  
  
Он развернулся и снова приступил к переворачиванию чего-то, находившегося на гриле, оставив Томмо стоять со смутным ощущением, что он медленно расстаётся с рассудком.  
  
— Луи! — крикнул кто-то, выдернув актёра из сиюминутного замешательства. — Ты пришёл!  
  
Это был Гарри, подходивший к нему с двумя бутылками пива в руках и широкой улыбкой на лице.  
  
— Пришёл, — согласился Луи, и уголки его собственных губ поползли наверх. Гарри протянул ему одну из бутылок, которую Томлинсон, не задумываясь, взял. — Ты не кажешься очень удивлённым.  
  
Гарри, чьи глаза сияли, пожал плечами, и Луи обратил внимание на то, во что он был одет. Это были футболка с накинутым поверх неё пальто и рваные на коленях джинсы. И Луи совершенно не понимал, как Стайлс ещё _не_ замёрз.  
  
Возможно, то, что он жил в своём доме в Лос-Анджелесе чаще, чем в своём доме в Лондоне, действительно повлияло на его мозг.  
  
— Давай, — пробормотал Гарри, небрежно обнимая Луи за плечо, и это вполне могло и быть, и не быть причиной того, что сердце замерло у него в груди. — Я познакомлю тебя со всеми.  
  
После того как Томлинсон подошёл к каждому, включая Мелли из продуктового магазина, которая, если Луи не ошибался, флиртовала с Найлом (если Луи действительно не ошибался), Гарри подвёл его к большому бревну.  
  
Луи приподнял бровь.  
  
— Зачем мы сюда пришли? — поинтересовался он, всё-таки садясь рядом с Гарри, и тут же двигаясь ближе к нему, потому что Гарри был тёплым, как печка, а Луи замёрз. И пиво помогало согреться совсем немного.  
  
Гарри наклонил голову и хитро улыбнулся.  
  
— Проблемы с этим?  
  
— Конечно нет, — заверил Луи и сильнее закутался в своё пальто, переключая внимание на Гарри и поджимая губы. Это было немного рискованно, но он всё равно решил спросить: — Так какова твоя история, Гарри Стайлс из Холмс Чапела?  
  
Гарри моргнул, поднеся бутылку ко рту и, медленно отпив пиво, облизал губы.  
  
— Не думаю, что есть, что рассказать. Уверен, она ничто по сравнению с твоей.  
  
— Хэй, — запротестовал Луи, пихая Гарри в плечо, и его собственный напиток качнулся в руке. — Это не значит, что не стоит рассказывать.  
  
Взгляд, брошенный Стайлсом в ответ, согрел Томлинсона до пальчиков ног, и он почти вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
  
— Это важнее для тебя, чем кажется на первый взгляд, не так ли? — тихо спросил Гарри, в чьих глазах плясали языки пламени.  
  
— Тебе решать, — холодно ответил Луи и сделал глоток своего пива, хотя чувствовал сейчас что угодно, но не холод. Тепло в нём распространялось до самых костей.  
  
Томлинсон заметил, как Гарри тихо хмыкнул, окидывая внимательным взглядом лицо актёра, и опустил плечи, разминая их. Может, подействовал алкоголь, может, слова Луи.  
  
— Я Гарри Стайлс, мне двадцать один год, в настоящее время изучаю право в университете, и ещё я кошатник, — заявил он, а на его щеках появились ямочки.  
  
У него была милая улыбка. Из-за неё Луи тоже захотелось улыбнуться.  
  
— Это не твоя история, — мягко возразил Томмо, снова пихая Стайлса и ставя своё пиво между ног. — Расскажи мне больше.  
  
Гарри тихо хихикнул.  
  
— Требовательный, — поддразнил он, но, сделав глоток пива, всё же продолжил: — Большую часть жизни я прожил здесь с мамой и сестрой. Мои родители развелись, когда мне было семь, и сейчас папа живёт на севере со своей новой женой. Хотя это не так плохо, так как мама теперь замужем за моим отчимом Робином. Сейчас она уехала, так как Робин работает в Лондоне, а она, как правило, там вместе с ним. Это странно, потому что это я должен был уйти и оставить её в опустевшем гнезде, не так ли?  
  
Игнорируя укол вины при мысли о своей собственной семье, которую он посещал дважды в год, Луи спросил:  
  
— Скучаешь по ней? — и сделал ещё один глоток из бутылки, чтобы спрятать подальше мысли о своей маме.  
  
— Конечно, скучаю, — ответил Гарри и перевёл задумчивый взгляд с Луи на небо. — Но она счастлива. Робин делает её по-настоящему счастливой, и это всё, о чём я могу просить. Хотя я с Найлом переезжаю в Лондон этим летом и поступаю в университет, так что всё разрешится.  
  
— Звучит неплохо, — заметил Луи и повернул голову, чтобы увидеть, что именно так привлекло внимание Гарри. Он был немного удивлён, когда, взглянув на небо, увидел там сотни звёзд. В Лондоне, глядя наверх, он обычно видел одну или две. На секунду мысль ускользнула из его головы, но, как только он её вспомнил, Томлинсон прочистил горло и повернулся обратно. — В Лондоне здорово жить.  
  
— Да, я был там, — ответил Стайлс, звуча гораздо более взволнованно. — Лондон довольно большой...  
  
Луи правда не знал, почему, но это заставило его очень громко рассмеяться. Возможно, всему виной было то, что он был немного пьян, но он просто не мог не поиздеваться, изображая монотонный голос Гарри:  
  
— Лондон _довольно_ большой.  
  
— Нет, я имел в виду, что он довольно маленький, — попытался Гарри, но Луи всё ещё слишком громко смеялся, чтобы обратить на это внимание. — Ты можешь заблудиться там...  
  
— О чём ты вообще говоришь? — выдавил Луи сквозь непрекращающееся хихиканье и покачал головой. — Ты несёшь какую-то хуйню, приятель.  
  
— _Хэ-эй_ , — жалобно протянул Гарри. — Ты же просил меня рассказать о своей жизни.  
  
— Да, я просил тебя рассказать о твоей жизни. Я не заказывал бабушку, которая бы рассказала мне, что Лондон довольно большой, — парировал Томлинсон, так широко ухмыляясь, что в уголках его глаз образовались морщинки.  
  
Стайлс, надувшись, толкнул Луи, и последний, так как в душе был настоящим ребёнком, толкнул в ответ. Видимо, удар получился сильнее, чем он ожидал, так как Гарри взмахнул руками, и Луи едва успел схватить его за рубашку, прежде чем тот не свалился с бревна.  
  
— Ты неуклюжий болван, — пробормотал он, но потом не выдержал и рассмеялся, а, несколько секунд спустя, Гарри присоединился к нему.  
  
Прошло много времени с тех пор, как Луи последний раз так беззаботно хохотал, что слёзы скапливались в глазах, а живот начинал болеть. Но сейчас он, прислонившись к хихикавшему каждую секунду Гарри, просто не мог остановиться.  
  
Наконец, ему удалось успокоиться, и тогда парень понял, как близко он прижимался к Стайлсу. Луи тут же отпрянул от него, но сделал это так незаметно, что свет не померк в глазах сжимавшего своё пиво Гарри, когда тот отвернулся.  
  
— Я всегда был очень неуклюжим, — сказал он, немного задыхаясь, и у Луи появилось желание наклониться вперёд и поцеловать его, не отрываясь до тех пор, пока в лёгких не закончится кислород.  
  
Он сразу же прогнал эту мысль, сжимая своё колено, находившееся ближе к колену Гарри.  
  
— Мне следовало догадаться — ты же настоящий жираф.  
  
Гарри возмущённо пискнул.  
  
— Жираф? Я _определённо_ единорог. Ну или, может, бабочка.  
  
— Ты даже отдалённо на них не похож! — возразил Луи, снова ставя своё пиво между ног. Что-то электрическое, казалось, заструилось по его венам, заставляя актёра чувствовать лёгкое головокружение.  
  
Стайлс подвинулся ближе, поворачиваясь к Томлинсону, и, сделав большой глоток пива, отставил бутылку на землю, глядя на Луи яркими, сияющими глазами.  
  
— Хочешь услышать шутку? Я придумал её, когда мне было семь.  
  
Луи нахмурил брови.  
  
— Не уверен. А хочу?  
  
Гарри нетерпеливо кивнул, и Луи понял, что шутка будет ужасной. Но, даже понимая это, он пожал плечами и произнёс:  
  
— Дерзай.  
  
— Почему бабуин спросил жирафа: «Почему у тебя такое длинное лицо?»? — спросил Гарри, прижавшись ближе к актёру.  
  
Луи мог чувствовать запах его одеколона, в котором угадывался рекламируемый им однажды «Bleu De Chanel». Так же там был ещё один запах, горьковатый, но всё же привлекательный, и попытки распознать его заняли у Томмо гораздо больше времени. Он даже задался вопросом, будет ли это считаться приемлемым, если он уткнётся носом в подбородок Стайлса, чтобы выяснить, чем он всё-таки пахнет.  
  
— Почему? — поинтересовался Луи, вспомнив, что Гарри рассказывает ему шутку.  
  
— Потому что он подумал, что шея жирафа — это его лицо! — громко воскликнул Гарри, и несколько человек, сидевших на бревне поблизости, застонали и кинули в него бумажные стаканчики.  
  
Гарри, казалось, не заметил, по-прежнему наблюдая за реакцией Луи.  
  
Томлинсон секунду изучал его лицо, но в итоге покачал головой и сказал:  
  
— Это была самая плохая шутка, которую я слышал в своей жизни, — но это звучало слишком нежно. — Ты такой чертовски странный.  
  
— Я думаю, в твоей жизни как раз не хватает чего-то странного, Луи Томлинсон, — шепнул Гарри, и воздух между ними, казалось, заискрился от электричества. Но оно превратилось во что-то более мягкое, когда Гарри откинулся назад, упираясь ладонями во влажную траву. — Так что насчёт истории твоей жизни?  
  
Моргнув, Луи почувствовал, будто его из образованной Стайлсом дымки выдернули обратно в реальность, где он был скрытым за наградами актёром, который даже не мог позвонить своей семье, чтобы сказать, куда он пропал.  
  
— Всё, что ты хочешь знать о моей жизни, можно найти в гугле, — ответил Луи, задаваясь вопросом, звучало ли это так же устало, как он себя чувствовал.  
  
Дело было не в том, что он сожалел о том, что стал известным актёром. Он не сожалел. И никогда не будет, потому что это было его мечтой, которая в итоге стала его работой. Он сомневался, что многие люди могли этим похвастаться.  
  
Ему просто хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь тогда рассказал ему, сколько всего свалится ему на плечи вместе с этим. Конечно, он в любом случае сделал бы всё точно так же, но тогда бы он хоть немного был к этому готов.  
  
— Это не правда, — заявил Гарри и, наклонив голову, испытующе взглянул на Томмо, хотя тот, похоже, этого не заметил. — Что насчёт твоей семьи?  
  
— А что насчёт них? — парировал Луи, потянувшись за пивом и делая большой глоток. Он одновременно был и слишком, и недостаточно пьян для такого разговора.  
  
— Расскажи мне о них, — настаивал Гарри, а на его лице появилось выражение любопытства. — У тебя около шести братьев и сестёр, разве нет?  
  
Возможно потому, что ужасно по ним скучал, Луи кивнул. Обычно он не обсуждал свою семью с кем-то, кто не был Зейном или Лиамом, которые не понаслышке знали их.  
  
— На самом деле семь.  
  
Гарри продолжал выжидающе смотреть на него, и Луи, глубоко вздохнув, поставил бутылку на землю.  
  
— Они мне родные только наполовину. Мой родной отец съебался, когда мне было семь, но у меня есть единокровная сестра по его линии. Её зовут Джорджия. Я видел её, может быть, всего дважды. — Он остановился и взглянул на Гарри, ожидая увидеть жалость или желание перебить его.  
  
Но вместо этого актёр был рад обнаружить, что Стайлс смотрит на него с удовлетворённым и терпеливым выражением на лице. Ему даже захотелось продолжить рассказ.  
  
— Тем не менее мама потом вышла замуж за моего отчима Марка. Затем у меня появилась сестра Лотти, которой сейчас семнадцать. Потом была Физзи или Фелисите, как ей теперь больше нравится. Немного позже мама родила близнецов: Дейзи и Фиби. Жизнь не была особо лёгкой, когда я был моложе. Было много неприятных дней. Мама долгие смены работала в больнице медсестрой, и я заботился о своих сёстрах так хорошо, как только мог, потому что они... _всё_ для меня, знаешь? Тогда казалось, что всё прекрасно, но потом мама и Марк развелись.  
  
Томлинсон замолчал, решительно глядя на свои колени и стараясь унять овладевавшую им ярость, вызванную болезненными воспоминаниями. Он напомнил себе, что нужно дышать, но этот план рухнул сразу же, как только он резко вздохнул, почувствовав, как его руку берёт одетая в перчатку ладонь.  
  
Он повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на Гарри, но тот всё ещё ничего не говорил, лишь нежно сжимая его руку.  
  
— Хорошо, — шепнул он, спокойно выдыхая. — Да. Моя мама и Марк ссорились из-за... кое-чего. Я бы не хотел говорить об этом. Но он ушёл, как и мой родной папа, и остались только я, мама и девочки. Мы делали всё, что могли, чтобы облегчить жизнь маме, знаешь? Она заслуживает всё на свете, но я не знаю, как достать это для неё.  
  
Его глаза были сухими, но он всё равно провёл по ним свободной от руки Гарри ладонью, продолжая:  
  
— К счастью, мама встретила Дэна, моего нового отчима. В прошлом году у них родились близнецы: Дорис и Эрнест. Эрнест мой первый брат. Я всегда хотел младшего брата. Сейчас у меня появился один, но я совсем не бываю дома, — немного задумчиво сказал Луи.  
  
— Я тоже всегда хотел брата, — вставил Гарри, и это были первые сказанные им слова с того момента, как Томмо начал говорить. Это почти заставило Луи выпрыгнуть из собственной кожи. — Но думаю, мне придётся довольствоваться сыном.  
  
— Ты не слишком молод, чтобы думать о детях? — пошутил Луи, мысленно благодаря Стайлса за смену темы. По этой причине он не говорил о своей семье слишком много.  
  
— Мне двадцать один, — напомнил Гарри, хмуря брови, словно это было чем-то _важным_.  
  
Луи фыркнул, качая головой.  
  
— Детка, ты просто ребёнок-переросток, который рассказывает дурацкие шутки.  
  
— В любом случае я сам могу купить продукты, — проворчал Гарри и выпустил ладонь Луи из рук, раздражённо скрещивая их на груди. Томлинсон, глядя на него, приподнял бровь, и Стайлс показал язык.  
  
— Ребёнок-переросток, — повторил Луи, и уже спустя несколько секунд, поставив на землю своё пиво, Гарри гонялся за ним вокруг костра, потому что на самом деле был просто большим ребёнком.  
  
Это было по-настоящему замечательно, и позже, ночью, прежде, чем Луи ушёл с Зейном и Лиамом, Гарри шепнул ему:  
  
— Ты действительно сильный. Гугл не смог бы мне это рассказать.  
  
Когда Луи уже засыпал, он понял, что очень бы хотел встретить Гарри раньше, когда Томлинсону было восемнадцать и мир, казалось, рушился вокруг него. Тогда кто-то вроде Стайлса смог бы его поддержать.  
  
Но, возможно, Лиам был прав. Может быть, сейчас ему тоже был нужен кто-то, похожий на Гарри.  


* * *

  
  
На следующий день Луи позвонил маме и почти разрыдался, услышав её голос. Он сказал ей, что всё в порядке и ему просто нужно немного времени для себя. Он сказал ей, что находится в Холмс Чапеле, и сразу отклонил её предложение приехать и навестить его. Он сказал, что скучает по ней, по девочкам и, конечно, по Эрни. Он сказал ей, что хочет найти себя, и она не стала спорить. Он почти сказал ей, что хотел бы, чтобы она не могла понять это так легко, как понимала. Это просто напомнило ему, со сколькими лишениями его маме пришлось столкнуться. В конце концов, он вообще ничего не сказал. Вместо этого он пообещал навестить её прежде, чем его перерыв закончится, и повесил трубку, сказав, что любит её.  
  
Это было действительно прогрессом по сравнению с тем, что бы он сделал, если бы не Гарри, но он никому бы в этом не признался. Это он должен был знать и он должен был благодарить за это. Только он.  


* * *

  
  
Луи был немного смущён, когда впервые писал Найлу, чтобы узнать адрес пекарни.  
  
Он почти сразу получил ответ, где говорилось: _да не могу поверить что тебе понадобилось столько времени чтобы спросить хахахха приходи сюда томмо х_ , за чем следовал адрес. Видимо, Найл успел пообщаться с Лиамом и Зейном.  
  
Вздохнув, Луи убрал телефон в карман и огляделся. Он уже не так боялся быть пойманным на улице, потому что Гарри заверил его, что информация о его местонахождении никуда не просочится.  
  
Томлинсон нашёл пекарню гораздо быстрее, чем ожидалось, и понял, что просто не знает, что делать дальше. Он полагал, что просто зайдёт внутрь и что-нибудь скажет, но сейчас этого казалось недостаточно.  
  
В конце концов, он пришёл к заключению, что слишком много думает об этом, хотя на деле это не имеет никакого значения по сравнению с гораздо более важными вещами, а также что он уже пять минут стоит перед пекарней и просто смотрит на дверь.  
  
Этот город сводил его с ума.  
  
Луи толкнул дверь пекарни, и над его головой раздался мелодичный звон колокольчика. Попав внутрь, он заметил, что внутри помещения было всего три человека, не считая пожилой женщины, сидевшей за прилавком.  
  
Медленно подходя к ней, Томмо чувствовал себя немного неловко, так как почему-то не предусмотрел тот факт, что Гарри может сегодня не работать.  
  
— Здравствуй, дорогой, хочешь что-нибудь взять? — поприветствовала его седая женщина, любезно улыбаясь. Луи опустил взгляд на её бейджик, где было написано _«Барбара»_ , и подумал, что это, должно быть, и есть Бабс.  
  
— Булочку было бы неплохо, спасибо, — тихо ответил он, заранее вытаскивая десять фунтов. На этот раз он не забыл взять с собой немного наличных денег.  
  
Женщина кивнула и, всё ещё улыбаясь, направилась за ней, в скором времени возвращаясь и держа в руках тарелку с пирожком. Луи слишком поздно понял, что не сказал ей, какую именно булочку хочет.  
  
Не желая причинять ей неудобств, Томлинсон взял тарелку и положил банкноту на прилавок.  
  
— Оставьте себе, — сказал он ей, когда женщина попыталась вручить ему сдачу.  
  
Она нахмурилась, вопросительно глядя на него, но вдруг её глаза озарились пониманием.  
  
— Ой, ты же тот актёр, о котором нам рассказывал Гарри, верно? Льюис, кажется?  
  
— Луи, — мягко поправил он и, осознав, что Гарри рассказывал о нём, залился краской. — А что сказал Гарри?  
  
— Ничего плохого, разумеется! — быстро заверила она, вытирая руки о фартук и улыбаясь ещё шире. — Он сказал, что ты был просто очаровательным парнем, и что одна твоя улыбка способна покорить весь город.  
  
— Он так сказал? — недоверчиво спросил Луи, чувствуя, что его сердце только что увеличилось вдвое.  
  
Барбара, словно собираясь рассказать какой-то секрет, наклонилась ближе.  
  
— Ты ему очень понравился, — тихо сказала она, в то время как её глаза продолжали светиться добротой и пониманием.  
  
Луи секунду стоял с открытым ртом, прежде чем почувствовал, как его щёки пылают, и опустил голову.  
  
— Он очень милый, — пробормотал он, тут же в панике резко поднимая голову. — Только не говорите ему, что я сказал это.  
  
Барбара рассмеялась, напоминая ему его бабушку.  
  
— Мой рот на замке, — пообещала она. — Но на случай, если тебя это интересует, Гарри завтра работает.  
  
Это заставило Луи покраснеть ещё сильнее, и он, пробормотав что-то невнятное, поспешил к столу, чтобы наконец съесть свой пирожок и постараться не думать о Гарри.  
  
Вот только получалось у него не очень хорошо.


	4. Часть 4

— _Давай_ же, Луи, — простонал Зейн и швырнул подушку прямо в ноги Томлинсону.  
  
Луи упрямо потряс головой и увернулся от ещё одной подушки, брошенной Маликом.  
  
— Я не могу это сделать! — возразил он, съёжившись под разъярённым взглядом своего лучшего друга. — Это в любом случае глупо.  
  
— Почему глупо-то? — рявкнул Зейн, выглядевший так, словно скоро вырвет ему волосы. — Тебе он нравится! Просто пойди и встреться с ним! Это не такое большое дело, Лу. Прекращай быть таким невыносимым плаксой!  
  
— Возьми свои слова обратно! — в ужасе вскрикнул Томмо, и это было слишком драматично даже для него. Зейн, кажется, был с этим согласен.  
  
— Я возьму их обратно, когда они перестанут быть правдой, — ответил он, тут же продолжая угрожающим тоном: — Сходи в ёбаную пекарню.  
  
— Нет, — заявил Томлинсон, и на этот раз подушка прилетела точно ему в лицо. — Зейн, можешь _прекратить_ это?  
  
Зейн поднял бровь и ещё одну подушку.  
  
— Не заставляй меня звонить Лиаму. Клянусь, я сделаю это. Просто посмотри. Как бы ты себя чувствовал, зная, что оторвал его от, вероятно, очень важной встречи? Думаю, что довольно паршиво.  
  
Луи нахмурился, глядя на него.  
  
Лиам был главой собственной юридической фирмы, ну или стал бы ей, когда унаследовал бы фирму своего отца. Тем не менее, он принимал в ней настолько активное участие, насколько это позволяла его жизнь в Холмс Чапеле. Луи, как, собственно, и каждый, кто был достаточно знаком с Лиамом, знал, как серьёзно его друг воспринимал свою работу.  
  
Именно поэтому он, вероятно, умер бы от угрызений совести, если бы побеспокоил Лиама.  
  
— Ты ужасный человек, — проинформировал Томлинсон Зейна.  
  
— Благодаря этому я не сплю ночами, — сухо ответил Зейн и запустил Луи в лицо ещё одну подушку. — А теперь, чёрт возьми, прекращай ссаться и пиздуй в пекарню.  
  
Ворча себе под нос всю дорогу, Луи наконец во второй раз оказался у пекарни. Хотя из-за своего бессмысленного спора с Зейном на этот раз он пришёл намного позже и, вероятно, уже очень близко к закрытию.  
  
Когда он открыл дверь, внутри никого не было.  
  
Он почувствовал лёгкое разочарование, пока не вспомнил о колокольчике и не понял, что тот, кто сидит за прилавком, вероятно, скоро подойдёт. В какой-то момент он подумал, что вчера Барбара обманула его, но тут же с кухни послышался знакомый голос.  
  
Гарри появился секундой позже, и Томлинсон замер в немом восхищении.  
  
Луи никогда не видел никого настолько же красивого, насколько был красив Гарри, над чьей головой, казалось, разливалось тёплое сияние. Его фартук, идеально соответствовавший цвету губ парня, был слегка косо обвязан вокруг талии. Волосы были убраны в неаккуратный пучок, а выбившиеся пряди спадали на глаза, полные какого-то дикого азарта. Образ дополняла косая полоска муки на скуле, которую Гарри из-за своей невнимательности не заметил..  
  
Он был неряшливым. Он был невероятно неряшливым. Но также он был таким красивым, что у Луи перехватило дыхание. Луи не был уверен, что когда-либо чувствовал к кому-то что-то подобное.  
  
— Луи! — радостно крикнул Гарри и затем, что было, вероятно, очень непрофессионально, выскочил из-за прилавка, заключая актёра в крепкие объятия.  
  
Не желая упускать такую возможность, Луи вдохнул, стараясь уловить его запах. Он пах корицей и коричневым сахаром, но за ними, совсем немного, чувствовался тот самый горьковатый запах. Совсем слабый, но он был.  
  
— Привет, — пробормотал Томлинсон, когда Стайлс отстранился от него с сияющей улыбкой.  
  
— Не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь, — признался он, заправляя выбившуюся прядь себе за ухо. — Забыл спросить раньше... Тебе понравилось печенье?  
  
— Оно было потрясающим, — уверил его Луи, чувствуя, как на лице расцветает улыбка. Счастье Гарри определённо было заразным. — Но ты знал это, так ведь?  
  
— Вполне возможно, — согласился он, а его глаза снова засияли. — Просто не хотел хвастаться.  
  
— Думаю, я буду должен сделать это за тебя, — совсем немного флиртуя, ответил Луи.  
  
Гарри, кажется, был не против, если его хихиканье можно было расценивать как знак.  
  
— Думаю, что так.  
  
Минуту или две они просто стояли и улыбались друг другу, но Гарри вдруг отвёл взгляд и посмотрел в сторону двери.  
  
— Мне пора закрываться, — объяснил он, когда Луи с любопытством во взгляде наклонил голову.  
  
— Прямо сейчас? — удивился Томмо, проверяя свои часы, которых по-прежнему не было. И хотя они были у Гарри, Луи всё равно поднял запястье, вместо того, чтобы узнать, что сейчас была четверть десятого.  
  
Когда он поднял взгляд, Стайлс таращился на него с широко распахнутыми глазами, и актёр почувствовал, что его щёки начали краснеть. Луи не думал, что Гарри может выглядеть ещё красивее, чем он выглядел, но видимо, кудрявый парень очень любил доказывать Томлинсону, что он заблуждается.  
  
Вдруг почувствовав прилив смелости, Луи потянулся и стёр большим пальцем полосу муки на скуле Гарри. Стайлс закрыл глаза, и его ресницы затрепетали от прикосновения Томлинсона.  
  
Луи, вероятно, застыл в этот момент, потому что его просто сразил этот неряшливый, потрясающий и невероятно привлекательный парень.  
  
Вдруг колокольчик над дверью зазвенел, и они тут же отпрянули друг от друга. Гарри ещё сильнее покраснел, а Луи почувствовал прилив необыкновенной бодрости. Стайлс был как адреналин, а Томлинсон любил чувствовать себя на вершине.  
  
Вошедшим оказался маленький мальчик, в широкой улыбке которого не доставало двух передних зубов.  
  
— Гарри! — радостно крикнул он и, пронёсшись мимо Луи, вцепился в обтянутую узкими джинсами ногу Стайлса.  
  
— Эван! — воскликнул Гарри и наклонился, чтобы взять мальчика на руки. — Тебе разве не пора спать? Где твоя мама?  
  
Эван хихикнул и уткнулся носом ему в шею.  
  
— Она очень медленная, — объяснил он так, словно это было секретом, и, широко улыбаясь, поднял взгляд. — Мама сказала, что мы сегодня можем купить сладостей, потому что пойдём к бабушке!  
  
— К бабушке Патриции или бабушке Джесс? — спросил Гарри и зашёл за прилавок, всё ещё держа мальчика на руках.  
  
Гарри, продолжая тихо разговаривать с Эваном, помогал ему выбирать пончик, а Луи, наблюдая за этим, пытался понять, как парень мог знать имена _бабушек_ этого мальчика.  
  
Вскоре показалась и мама Эвана, выглядевшая крайне взволнованно и обеспокоенно, но Гарри, благодаря своему очарованию, смог уговорить её простить Эвана, прятавшегося всё это время за его ногами.  
  
Луи же развлекал себя тем, что ковырялся в булочке, которую он украл, пока не видел Стайлс.  
  
Он думал о том, что Гарри несколько дней назад рассказал ему о своём желании иметь детей, и осознавал, что тот на самом деле не был слишком молод для этого. Гарри, очевидно, обожал их, и они чувствовали то же самое по отношению к нему. Возможно, он был даже больше готов к этому, чем Луи думал.  
  
Эван и его мама ушли уже через пару минут, и Стайлс пообещал, что заглянет к ним в ближайшее время.  
  
Когда за ними закрылась дверь, Гарри повернулся к Томлинсону, выставляя вперёд указательный палец.  
  
— Я видел, что ты взял это.  
  
— Взял что? — спросил Луи с крошками на губах.  
  
Гарри поднял бровь, и Луи, усмехнувшись, виновато протянул ему десять фунтов.  
  
— Ты был занят, — попытался защититься Томлинсон, но его тон совсем не был серьёзным.  
  
— Я никогда не занят для тебя, — просто ответил Гарри, и Луи чуть не подавился своей едой. Но в последнюю секунду ему каким-то образом всё-таки удалось не смутиться.  
  
Стайлс исчез в кухне, чтобы выключить свет, и вернулся уже в пальто и без фартука, когда Луи заканчивал есть свою булочку.  
  
— Ты пришёл пешком? — спросил Гарри, крутя связку ключей на указательном пальце.  
  
— Да, — подтвердил он, слизывая крошки со своего пальца. Луи готов был поклясться, что Стайлс слишком долго смотрел на его губы, но предпочёл игнорировать это. — Подумал, что мой спортивный автомобиль будет немного выделяться.  
  
— Я могу подвезти тебя, — робко предложил Гарри.  
  
Прошло какое-то время, прежде чем эти слова наконец дошли до Луи, но когда это всё-таки случилось, актёр не смог не задаться вопросом, какого хуя он творит и как он позволил себе привыкнуть к этому незнакомцу с зелёными глазами и улыбкой, способной разбивать сердца. Мысль быстро вылетела из головы, но Томмо заметил, что чем дольше он не отвечал, тем грустнее становился Гарри.  
  
Он собирался обдумать это позже.  
  
— Было бы прекрасно, — пробормотал он, и это было правдой.  
  
Лицо Стайлса тут же осветилось, и Луи подумал, что согласен сделать или сказать всё, что угодно, если это заставит его выглядеть таким счастливым.  
  
Спустя секунду, он пошутил:  
  
— Веди меня, — и мягко пихнул локтем руку Гарри.  
  
— Есть, капитан, — салютуя, ответил Гарри, прежде чем сделал так, как попросили, и отвёл Томмо к выходу из пекарни.  
  
Он дождался, пока Стайлс не закрыл дверь, и двинулся за ним через дорогу к стоявшему там ржавому красному пикапу.  
  
Луи не был очень прихотливым, правда не был, но вопрос всё-таки сорвался с его языка:  
  
— Что за хуйня?  
  
— Что? — защищаясь, спросил Гарри. — Это моя крошка Карен.  
  
— Боже мой, — в недоумении выдохнул Томлинсон, затем нерешительно протягивая руку и тыча пальцем в пассажирскую дверь. — Я никогда не видел таких где-то кроме фильма Николаса Спаркса с Майли Сайрус.  
  
— Она не развалится, Луи, — жалобно протянул Гарри, закатывая глаза, и его дыхание вырвалось в холодный воздух облачком пара.  
  
Луи кинул в его сторону долгий холодный взгляд.  
  
— Я не так уверен насчёт этого. Сколько ей лет? Где ты вообще нашёл её? Я не думаю, что такие есть где-нибудь в стороне от южной части Соединённых Штатов.  
  
Гарри протянул руку и провёл по капоту так, словно поклонялся этой машине.  
  
— Карен принадлежит семье уже очень давно, — мечтательно произнёс он.  
  
— Эта штуковина выглядит так, словно ей опасно выезжать на дорогу, — прямо выдал Томлинсон.  
  
— Заткнись, — пробормотал Гарри, выглядевший капризным ребёнком. — Просто залезь в машину и дай мне отвезти тебя домой.  
  
Луи в последний раз испытующе взглянул на автомобиль и вздохнул.  
  
— Хорошо, но если я умру, ты будешь иметь дело с моей пиар-командой. Джемма просто растопчет тебя.  
  
Гарри, открывавший ему пассажирскую дверь, вздрогнул.  
  
— Ты сказал Джемма?  
  
— Да, — подтвердил Томмо и покачал головой. — Эта женщина — это какой-то монстр. Она спасала мою задницу бесчисленное количество раз, хотя, если честно, это делала вся команда. Я грязная знаменитость.  
  
— Мою сестру зовут Джемма, — спустя мгновение, пробормотал Гарри, бегая глазами по лицу Луи, и вдруг наклонил голову, смущённо улыбаясь. — Хотя не думаю, что она в твоей команде. А то она бы мне рассказала.  
  
Луи рассмеялся, щёлкая парня по лбу.  
  
— Ну, давай будем надеяться, что так и есть. Хотя мою Джемму зовут Джемма Бланкс, а твою, полагаю, — Джемма Стайлс, так что я очень сильно в этом сомневаюсь. Но представь, если бы это было так... — Он замолчал и пожал плечами. — Это было бы безумной иронией судьбы. — Затем Томлинсон всё-таки залез в пикап Стайлса, удивляясь тому, что машина на самом деле оказалась крепче, чем он ожидал.  
  
Гарри кивнул, держа дверь со стороны водителя открытой, и ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Да, мою сестру зовут Джемма Стайлс, но мне бы всё же хотелось, чтобы это была та самая Джемма. Может быть, мы бы тогда встретились раньше. — Наконец Стайлс сел на место водителя и завёл двигатель, который, немного помолчав, всё-таки заработал, и Луи недоверчиво взглянул на него.  
  
— Видишь? — самодовольно сказал Гарри, сжимая на руле пальцы. — Словно новая.  
  
Защёлкнув ремень безопасности, Томлинсон приподнял бровь.  
  
— Просто доставь меня домой в целости и сохранности.  
  
Закончив со своим ремнём, парень повернулся к нему и с серьёзным лицом объявил:  
  
— Ничего не обещаю.  
  
Ужас во взгляде Луи, должно быть, был очень забавным, потому что Гарри, зажмурив глаза, расхохотался, а на его щеках снова образовались ямочки.  
  
— Гарри! — возмущённо взвизгнул актёр.  
  
— Прости, — извинился Стайлс, пытаясь успокоиться, и, кажется, на этот раз он был честен. — Ты просто такой доверчивый. Эд был прав. Ты слишком городской парень.  
  
Луи нахмурился, но тут же замер, когда Гарри наклонился и прижался губами к его щеке. Это продолжалось не больше пары секунд, а губы Стайлса были слегка потрескавшимися, но при этом невероятно мягкими.  
  
— Я обещаю, что ты не умрёшь.  
  
Не в состоянии выдавить из себя что-то внятное, Луи молча кивнул.  
  
Гарри довольно улыбнулся, и актёр, почувствовав, что уголки его губ тоже поползли вверх, тут же отвернулся к окну.  
  
Когда они были на полпути к дому Луи, Гарри нарушил молчание:  
  
— Что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что ты грязная знаменитость?  
  
Услышав вопрос, Томлинсон застыл, но тут же расслабился, вспоминая, что это всего лишь Гарри, а не пытающийся выудить из него все секреты журналист.  
  
Тем не менее, недостатком актёра в таких вещах был юмор. Этому его учили на медиа-уроках, и со временем это каким-то образом стало частью его.  
  
— Ну а какой ещё засранец внезапно решит взять двухмесячный перерыв? — пошутил он, постукивая пальцем по окну. Луи не поворачивался, чтобы взглянуть на Стайлса, продолжая изучать пейзажи за окном. Холмс Чапел был чем-то непривычным. Обычно, глядя в окно автомобиля, Луи видел высокие многоэтажные здания. Здесь же всё пространство, на которое хватало глаз, занимали только бесконечные поля.  
  
— Ты не засранец, — возразил Гарри, и Томлинсон уголком глаза мог видеть, как он нахмурился. — Уверен, у тебя была причина.  
  
Луи горько рассмеялся.  
  
— На самом деле не было, — заговорил актёр, и его голос был мягким, потому что он просто не мог не быть нежным с этим милым парнем, сидевшим рядом с ним. — А вообще следи за дорогой, — добавил он, заметив, что Гарри бросил на него заинтересованный взгляд.  
  
Стайлс нахмурился, глядя вперёд, как и просил Луи.  
  
— Ну, тебе не всегда нужна причина. Иногда людям нужно просто отдохнуть от всего. Ты в первую очередь должен думать о себе. Если тебе что-то нужно, ты это делаешь. Ты знаешь, что твои потребности важнее всего остального.  
  
Луи моргнул.  
  
— Ты так думаешь?  
  
— Да, — согласился Гарри.  
  
— Ты странный, — произнёс Луи, и Стайлс улыбнулся, вероятно, вспомнив их разговор у костра.  
  
Тут Томмо понял, что они уже припарковались на подъездной дорожке у его дома, а это значило, что его время с Гарри истекло. Отстегнув ремень безопасности, Луи повернулся к Стайлсу, уже смотревшему на него.  
  
— Спасибо, что подвёз, — пробормотал он, а его сердце забилось чаще. Актёр всё ещё чувствовал след губ Гарри на своей щеке.  
  
— А ты думал, Карен убьёт тебя, — поддразнил Стайлс, а его глаза засияли от лунного света, просачивавшегося сквозь стекло.  
  
— Нет, — тихо возразил Луи, закусывая губу. — Я думал, это сделаешь ты.  
  
_Я до сих пор так думаю._  
  
Гарри моргнул, явно не ожидая этого, и Луи, слабо улыбнувшись ему, вылез из машины.  
  
Он аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь, но, вдруг заколебавшись, обернулся. Тихо постучав по стеклу, актёр заметил полный замешательства взгляд Гарри. Луи ещё раз постучал уже более настойчиво, и Стайлс наклонился над сиденьем, чтобы, видимо, вручную опустить стекло.  
  
Томлинсон наградил Гарри критическим взглядом, но воздержался от комментария о том, каким хламом была его машина.  
  
— Я напишу тебе, — пообещал он и, наклонившись вперёд, оставил лёгкий поцелуй на щеке Гарри.  
  
Стайлс захлопнул рот, и Луи, самодовольно улыбнувшись, развернулся и направился к дверям своего дома.  
  
Когда он зашёл в коттедж, оказавшись вне поля зрения Гарри, Томлинсон откинулся на стену и сполз на пол.  
  
— Что я творю? — про себя пробормотал он, пряча глаза в ладонях.  
  
Это было глупо. Это было больше чем глупо; это было самым идиотским поступком, который он делал, даже учитывая взятый им недавно двухмесячный перерыв. А это говорило о многом.  
  
Его менеджеры обязательно убьют его, если узнают. Его пиар-команда _точно_ убьёт его, если узнает. Он уже мог представить лица Лекси и Энджел.  
  
Дело было не в том, что его команда — люди, которым он доверял почти как семье и друзьям, — не позволила бы ему иметь парня, потому что он знал, что позволила бы, после разговора с Ирвингом. А вот отношения, о которых он никого не предупредил, вполне могли стать причиной его смерти.  
  
Даже если то, что происходило между ним и Гарри, ничего не значило. Гарри не был его парнем. Они не сходили ни на одно свидание. _Они даже не целовались._  
  
Возможно, Луи просто раздул из мухи слона, и это действительно ничего не значило. Просто Гарри мог быть очень ласковым человеком. Это ничего не значило для него.  
  
Но проблема была в том, что... это значило что-то для Луи. Он никого так не любил с тех пор, как ему было девятнадцать и он был влюблён в сына директора, которого звали Колин и с которым у Томлинсона не было никаких шансов.  
  
Ну а когда он уже стал знаменитостью, чьё лицо печатают на обложках журналов, стало действительно сложно встретить кого-то, с кем он мог бы стать парой.   
  
Что было ещё сложнее из-за того, что с людьми, которых он встречал, было почти невозможно проводить много времени вместе по двум причинам. Во-первых, из-за того, что он был очень занят и редко задерживался долго на одном месте. А во-вторых, из-за того, что он не был заинтересован в противоположном поле, и, следовательно, должен был убеждать СМИ в обратном. Из-за всего этого иметь отношения было довольно непросто.  
  
У Луи никогда не было причины совершить камин-аут, но актёр думал, что, если бы у него были постоянные отношения, он вряд ли смог бы их скрывать. Это было бы нечестно по отношению к его возлюбленному, а ещё было бы настоящей занозой в заднице пиар-команды. Они достаточно настрадались, когда Томлинсон каждую ночь водил домой нового парня.  
  
После лекции от Кристи и Кары, двух девушек из пиар-команды, Луи решил, что он, вероятно, слишком перебрал, и ему было необходимо успокоиться.  
  
Томлинсон не был ни с кем целых два года. Теперь, так как он слишком редко выходил на прогулки, чтобы быть пойманным папарацци с кем-то, кроме его коллег по фильму во время премьеры, ему даже не приходилось водить с собой Элеонор.  
  
Их отношения не подтверждали, к тому же эта тема не поднималась ни на одном интервью после смены его пиар-команды. Ему (или лучше сказать, его команде) даже не пришлось объявлять об их разрыве. Вместо этого, она просто начала появляться всё реже и реже, пока совсем не исчезла, и вот Луи не видел её уже в течение года.  
  
Однажды, когда он чувствовал себя очень несчастным и думал о своей жизни, Луи позвонил своей пиар-команде и позвал их выпить. Остаток ночи он ныл им о том, как устал от всей этой лжи.  
  
Единственное, что он помнил из этой ночи, это то, как Джордан похлопала его по спине и сказала: «Всё когда-нибудь раскроется».  
  
Он был очень рад, что вся команда состояла исключительно из девушек лет двадцати, которые всегда с радостью обсуждали с ним то, каким красавчиком был Дэвид Бэкхэм. Он так же был очень благодарен им за то, что они в течение пяти лет не предлагали ему ничего, кроме нескончаемой поддержки.  
  
Видимо, поэтому он закончил тем, что позвонил им по домашнему телефону, прежде чем отправиться спать. Было довольно поздно, поэтому он сомневался, что в офисе кто-то будет, чтобы взять трубку, но вдруг на другом конце раздался приятный знакомый голос:  
  
— Это Лекси, чем могу помочь?  
  
— Это Луи, — ответил он, закусывая нижнюю губу.  
  
Повисло минутное молчание, и Лекси вдруг закричала:  
  
— Господи, Луи? Ребята, Луи звонит! — И тут же к ним присоединились ещё семь человек.  
  
— Луи, детка, как ты? — спросила Джордан, но Джемма тут же омрачила это, ругая его, вполне вероятно, сразу на трёх языках.  
  
Спустя какое-то время, волнение наконец улеглось, и Шайла спросила:  
  
— Нет, так на самом деле, как ты? Всё хорошо?  
  
— Я в порядке, — ответил Луи, вздохнув. — Сколько гадостей я натворил?  
  
— Ничего такого, с чем бы мы не справились, — заверила Кристи. — Мы лучшие, Томлинсон, и не смей забывать это.  
  
— Даже не мечтай, — усмехнулся он.  
  
Девушки, в разной степени ругая его, потратили двадцать минут на введение его в курс происходящего в СМИ и на разговоры о том, как они по нему скучают. Он действительно любил свою пиар-команду. Они в какой-то степени напоминали ему его сестёр, и при мысли об этом Луи чувствовал острую боль в груди. Он скучал по своей семье.  
  
Какое-то время Томлинсон собирался с духом, чтобы наконец признаться, и, когда воцарилась минутная пауза, быстро, надеясь, что они не услышат, произнёс:  
  
— В общем, я встретил кое-кого.  
  
Разумеется, они услышали.  
  
— Ты встретил парня и ждал полчаса, чтобы рассказать нам об этом? — поразилась Кара.  
  
— Я точно надеру твою несчастную задницу, когда ты вернёшься в Донкастер, Луи, — пригрозила Джемма, но её голос звучал так же взволнованно, как и едва слышные в трубке перешёптывания.  
  
Луи уклончиво хмыкнул.  
  
— Это не будет проблемой для вас? Я должен перестать видеться с ним? Это не серьёзно или что-то вроде того...  
  
— Ты шутишь? — недоверчиво спросила Энджел. — Мы _вечность_ ждали этого дня.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду дня, когда я разрушу свою карьеру? — спросил он, чувствуя себя хуже.  
  
— Заткнись, ничего не сможет разрушить твою карьеру, — раздражённо заявила Эзги. — Во всяком случае, точно не парень. У кучи знаменитостей есть тайные отношения, ты будешь в порядке.  
  
Спустя несколько секунд молчания, Кристи осторожно сказала:  
  
— Разве что, если ты не хочешь держать это в секрете...  
  
Когда Луи затих, все набросились на него с криками, прежде чем не раздался громкий кашель и Джордан не заговорила:  
  
— Если ты хочешь совершить камин-аут, тебе стоило сказать нам заранее. Мы должны будем начать постепенно вкладывать эту информацию в головы твоих фанатов. Это называется сидинг.  
  
— Это будет трудный процесс, Луи, но мы преодолеем его вместе, — успокаивающе добавила Шайла.  
  
— Я даже не знаю, чего хочу, — наконец признался Луи и опустил голову, хотя и знал, что они его не видят.  
  
— Это нормально, — заверила Лекси. — Мы уже начнем разрабатывать план на случай, если ты всё-таки захочешь. Но ты должен рассказать нам об этом парне, чтобы мы могли быть уверены, что информация никуда не просочится раньше времени.  
  
— Хотя мы так же можем спланировать утечку, если ты хочешь именно этого, — чересчур взволнованно добавила Кара.  
  
Её волнение объяснилось секундой позже, когда Энджел воскликнула:  
  
— Всегда хотела спланировать камин-аут, — и остальные заявили: — Я тоже!  
  
— Я не знаю, что творю, — простонал Луи, падая на кровать. — Вы уверены, что это не проблема для вас, ребята?  
  
— Луи, даже если бы ты убил кого-нибудь, мы бы всё равно прикрыли тебя и выставили бы это в благоприятном свете, — напомнила Кристи.  
  
— Но всё равно никого не убивай, — пригрозила Джемма и затем добавила: — Мы поможем тебе с этим, Лу. Только не исчезай с лица планеты в ближайшее время.  
  
Луи, чуть не рассмеявшись, слабо улыбнулся и заверил:  
  
— Не исчезну. Спасибо, ребята.  
  
Вскоре он повесил трубку и впервые с того момента, как взял этот перерыв, заснул с улыбкой на лице.  


* * *

  
  
(10:54)  
  
_Привет_  
  
(11:07)  
  
**Луи?**  
  
(11:02)  
  
_Единственный и неповторимый !!_  
  
(11:04)  
  
**Случайность, но на обложке моего журнала написано неповторимый и неповторимый.**  
  
(11:05)  
  
_Это действительно случайность, но спасибо, что рассказал мне :) Как проходит твой день ?_  
  
(11:08)  
  
**Хорошо, спасибо, как твой?**   
  
(11:09)  
  
_Я только что проснулся … упс !_  
  
(11:11)  
  
**Счастлииивчик.. Значит, ты ещё в кровати?**  
  
(11:12)  
  
_А мы не забегаем немного вперёд, а . хаха_  
  
(11:13)  
  
**Я не это имел в виду! Я просто удивился..**  
  
(11:14)  
  
_Как скажешь !_  
  
(11:18)  
  
**Лууууууииии. Я бы не сказал, что сейчас раннее утро.**  
  
(11:19)  
  
_Сейчас почти полдень, гарольд .._  
  
(11:21)  
  
**Да, говорю же. Ты только сейчас встал с кровати.**  
  
(11:22)  
  
_Вижу, ты обиделся !! Не заводись, любовь моя :)_  
  
(11:24)  
  
**Хэээээээээй.. Ты написал только для того, чтобы поиздеваться надо мной?**  
  
(11:25)  
  
_На самом деле нет . могу спросить кое-что ?_  
  
(11:30)  
  
**Спрашивай.**  
  
(11:31)  
  
_Так, хорошо .. Не хочешь, может быть, погулять сегодня .. ? Ха_  
  
(11:34)  
  
**Неееееееет**  
  
(11:35)  
  
**Подожди. Не в смысле «Нет, я не хочу гулять с тобой». А в смысле «Нет, я не могу, потому что готовлюсь к экзамену в библиотеке».**  
  
(11:35)  
  
**Я бы очень хотел.**  
  
(11:38)  
  
_Библиотека в городе ?_  
  
(11:39)  
  
**Да. Не такой уж тут большой выбор библиотек. Ещё раз прости. Я могу это компенсировать?**  
  
(11:50)  
  
**Луи?**  
  
(11:57)  
  
**Я сошёл с ума, или ты стоишь у стойки регистрации и болтаешь с Зейном?**  
  
(12:02)  
  
_Обернись !!_


	5. Часть 5

— Еда и напитки запрещены, — произнёс Зейн, не отводя взгляд от комикса на коленях. Он упёрся ногами в стойку регистрации, и Луи узнал в его туфлях те самые, которые не так давно купил другу в качестве подарка.  
  
Томлинсон поморщился. Он совсем забыл, что Зейн подрабатывает в библиотеке.  
  
Актёр уставился на два стаканчика с кофе в своих руках и предстал перед выбором: одна его часть хотела избавить себя от унижения и выбросить напитки, но другая говорила, что лучше начать играть в лучшего друга и заставить Зейна их выпить.  
  
Но когда Малик взглянул наверх со скучающим выражением на лице, а его глаза, остановившись на актёре, комично расширились, у Луи не осталось выбора.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — удивился Зейн, тут же выпрямившись и опустив ноги на пол. Он приподнял бровь и указал на один из кофе в руках Луи. — Это мне?  
  
Луи нервно рассмеялся и покачал головой.  
  
— Эм, нет, не тебе, — медленно ответил он, как будто это могло заставить Зейна сменить тему.  
  
Безучастно рассматривая друга по крайней мере полминуты, Малик, чьи глаза вдруг озарились пониманием, фыркнул и откинулся на спинку кресла.  
  
— Передавай привет Гарри.  
  
После спора с самим собой насчёт того, как лучше ответить, Луи всё-таки вздохнул и пробормотал:  
  
— Передам. — Он одарил Малика очаровательной улыбкой. — Можешь побыть лапочкой и сказать мне, где он?  
  
Томлинсон взглянул на Зейна в ожидании ответа, и тот снова фыркнул, но затем, так как действительно был самым лучшим другом, указал большим пальцем на детскую секцию, что на самом деле было вполне ожидаемо.  
  
— Я послал бы тебе воздушный поцелуй, но мои руки заняты, — сказал Луи, но всё равно сложил губы так, словно собирался поцеловать Зейна. Малик показал ему средний палец, и Томлинсон почувствовал прилив радости. У них была действительно прекрасная дружба, длившаяся уже больше десяти лет.  
  
Он нашёл Гарри, когда тот, нахмурившись, глядел в свой телефон. Томмо поставил один кофе на пол, чтобы написать Стайлсу короткое сообщение с просьбой обернуться.  
  
Гарри повернулся к нему, удивлённо прикладывая руку к груди, и Луи хихикнул.  
  
— Ты... Ты здесь, — произнёс Стайлс с явным недоверием.  
  
— Ага, — согласился Томлинсон и наклонился, чтобы поднять поставленный на пол стаканчик. — И я купил кофе.  
  
Стайлс, несколько раз моргнув, протянул руки и взял оба кофе у Луи, не понимавшего, что Гарри делает до тех пор, пока вдруг не оказался в его объятиях.  
  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Гарри куда-то в голову Луи, сжимая руки вокруг его шеи, и Луи улыбнулся, сжимая свои в ответ.  


* * *

  
  
Каким-то образом это вошло _в привычку_. Луи просто появлялся в библиотеке несколько раз в неделю с двумя кофе в руках, а Гарри с улыбкой ждал его там.  
  
В итоге Томлинсон просто нашёл на своей электронной почте сценарий, который не собирался читать ещё пару месяцев, и распечатал его, чтобы у него было занятие на то время, которое он проводил, сидя рядом с Гарри.  
  
Было здорово. Не было ощущения, словно он давит на себя. Это напоминало ему о том времени, когда он ещё не был знаменитостью и проговаривал роли перед тем, кто был готов слушать.  
  
Ему нравилось, что рядом с Гарри он смог сам вернуться к этому. Или, возможно, он становился кем-то совершенно новым. Он не знал, как именно, но это работало, и только это было важно.  


* * *

  
  
— Помнишь, я сказал, что компенсирую это, когда ты предложил мне погулять? — однажды спросил Гарри, когда Луи просматривал сценарий о двух влюблённых из одной музыкальной группы, вынужденных скрывать свою любовь ото всех.  
  
Луи поднял взгляд, постукивая карандашом по губе.  
  
— Да, но мы в любом случае тусуемся вместе, так что всё в порядке, — напомнил он.  
  
— Нет, я знаю, просто я подумал, что в любом случае должен это компенсировать, — попытался Гарри, но Томлинсон уклончиво помахал рукой.  
  
— Всё в порядке, — заверил Томмо и состроил гримасу листку перед ним. — Я знаю, что сценарий уже написан, и я не могу ничего менять, но я ужасно хочу порвать его в клочья и переписать всё.  
  
Он подумал, что Гарри состроил ему рожу, но был слишком сосредоточен на странице перед ним, чтобы поднять взгляд и убедиться в этом. Там говорилось о том, _будто_ двое людей могли быть на одном концерте, потом врезаться друг в друга на выходе из туалета и в итоге оказаться в одной группе благодаря теле-шоу. Вещи, вроде этого, просто не случаются. Слишком нереально найти предназначенную тебе судьбой любовь.  
  
— Луи, ты, наконец, выслушаешь меня? — жалобно спросил Гарри, щёлкнув пальцами перед лицом актёра.  
  
— Что такое? — спросил Томлинсон, наконец поднимая глаза и натыкаясь на сердитый взгляд Стайлса.  
  
— Я пытаюсь пригласить тебя на свидание, если ты наконец уделишь мне пять секунд своего внимания, — испустив вздох, ответил Гарри, но вдруг его глаза расширились, и он затряс головой. — Я не это хотел сказать.  
  
Луи, пялившийся на него, был слишком занят попытками сформулировать ответ.  
  
Гарри простонал, пряча лицо в ладонях, и пробормотал:  
  
— Я спланировал всё это, правда. Я собирался добиваться тебя.  
  
— Добиваться меня, — с лёгким недоверием повторил Луи, затаив дыхание.  
  
— Ну, просто всё шло как по маслу, — пробормотал Гарри и, вздохнув, поднял взгляд, беря ладонь Луи в свои руки. — Ты пойдёшь на свидание со мной?  
  
— Я... эм, — залепетал Луи, не зная, как заставить свой мозг работать. Гарри позвал его на _свидание_. У Луи какие-то галлюцинации? — Да? — без предупреждения сорвалось с его языка.  
  
Он даже не попытался забрать свои слова обратно, потому что Стайлс засиял так, словно ему сообщили лучшую новость в мире, и сжал его руку, прежде чем отпустить её и вернуться к учёбе.  
  
Жизнь Луи просто не могла быть реальностью.  


* * *

  
  
Свидание было весёлым. Оно было действительно весёлым.  
  
Всё началось с того, что Гарри заехал за Томлинсоном на своём кошмарном грузовике и отвёз актёра в магазин мороженого, которым владел брат мужа сестры подруги матери Стайлса или кто-то в этом роде.  
  
Луи взял мятное с шоколадной крошкой, а Гарри — клубничное, хотя в итоге съел больше мороженого Луи, чем своего собственного.  
  
Это было прекрасно, и он даже признался в этом Гарри, когда на них фыркнул мужчина за прилавком.  
  
— Знаешь, в чём разница? Я согласен делиться.  
  
— Делиться значит заботиться, — нараспев ответил Гарри, и Луи рассмеялся. — Благотворительность начинается дома.  
  
— Думаю, твоё понимание значения слова благотворительность нуждается в доработке, приятель, — поддразнил Томмо и запихнул парню в рот ложку мороженого, из-за чего тот не смог ничего ответить.  
  
Во второй части свидания Стайлс припарковал свой пикап у булочной, и они вдвоём отправились к Луи домой пешком. Обычно путь до дома отнимал у него не больше двадцати минут, но Гарри завёл их непонятно куда (намеренно, как подозревал Томмо), и они часами просто гуляли и разговаривали.  
  
Луи рассказывал о жизни знаменитости, уделяя внимание хорошим деталям и опуская плохие, а Гарри рассказывал о своей жизни в Холмс Чапеле.  
  
Иногда они даже не говорили, а просто касались ладоней друг друга, пока Стайлс просто не протянул руку и не переплёл их пальцы.  
  
Последний раз Луи ходил на настоящее свидание лет пять назад, но то свидание, на котором он был сейчас, определённо было самым лучшим. Может быть, всему виной было то, что Томлинсон ни с кем не ладил так хорошо, как с Гарри, а может быть, всё дело было просто в мальчишеском очаровании Стайлса, его улыбке и ямочках.  
  
Луи действительно не знал. Также ему было действительно плевать.  
  
Когда они наконец нашли дорогу к дому Луи, был уже поздний вечер, а солнце медленно садилось за горизонт.  
  
Они остановились на крыльце, и Луи почувствовал что-то вроде разочарования. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы он мог вот так бесцельно бродить с Гарри всю ночь, болтая об их прошлом, настоящем и будущем. Это больше не казалось таким уж невозможным.  
  
Может, в другой раз.  
  
— Ну, я полагаю, вот и всё, — произнёс он, а его губы изогнулись в грустной улыбке. — Это было действительно прекрасно, Гарри.  
  
Прежде, чем он успел добавить что-то ещё, Стайлс наклонился ближе, и его губы оказались всего в сантиметре от губ Луи. Вместо того, чтобы думать об этом, Томлинсон поднялся на носочки и с остервенением втянул Гарри в поцелуй, запуская пальцы в длинные кудри.  
  
Луи, почувствовав его вкус на языке, наконец понял, что за горький запах исходил от Гарри. Это был лайм.  
  
Он прижался ближе с намерением вобрать в себя этот принадлежавший Стайлсу привкус и осторожно потянул за мягкие волосы у основания шеи Гарри, отчего тот низко заскулил.  
  
Томмо издал смешок прямо ему в губы и подался назад, отходя на несгибающихся ногах.  
  
— Ты пахнешь лаймом, Гарольд, — сказал он, потому что мог это сказать.  
  
В ответ Гарри моргнул, выглядя слегка растерянным со спутанными волосами и губами цвета спелой вишни.  
  
— Э-э... спасибо?  
  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — ответил Луи, расплываясь в широкой улыбке, от которой морщинки собрались в уголках его глаз. — Обычно я не целуюсь на первом свидании.  
  
— И что же изменило твоё мнение? — поинтересовался Гарри, глядя вниз из-под полуприкрытых век, и у Томлинсона появилось желание снова его поцеловать.  
  
— Ты, — честно признался Луи и потянулся, чтобы оставить целомудренный поцелуй на расслабленных губах Стайлса прежде, чем успеет изменить своё решение.  
  
Он понял, что время истекло, когда дверь коттеджа открылась и на пороге появился удивлённо вздёрнувший брови Зейн, из-за чьей спины робко выглядывал Лиам.  
  
— Ты вообще представляешь, сколько сейчас времени, молодой человек?  
  
— Полагаю, самое время, чтобы ты отъебался, — пробормотал Луи себе под нос, хотя всё же сделал шаг в сторону от Гарри.  
  
— Луи, — предупреждающе начал Зейн, но его глаза светились озорством, а Лиам через его плечо бросил актёру извиняющийся взгляд.  
  
— Мам, — с тем же тоном парировал Томлинсон, вызывая этим раздражённый взгляд Зейна.  
  
Гарри хихикнул, опуская голову, и Луи готов был поклясться, что никогда не был влюблён в кого-то так, как сейчас.  
  
Решив продолжить заставлять Гарри смеяться, Луи повернулся, дуясь на своих друзей.  
  
— Пап, иди и сделай так, чтобы мама чувствовала себя уютно, — обратился он к Лиаму, едва сдерживая смех. — Уложи маму в кровать, если надо.  
  
Зейн издал оскорблённый возглас, прикладывая руку к своей груди.  
  
— Слушай сюда, невежественный придурок. Называть замужнего гея мамой гетерономативно, к тому же это ограничивает наши гендерные роли, и ты...  
  
Лиам закатил глаза, добродушно пробормотав:  
  
— Простите, мороженое вызывает у него желание отстаивать социальную справедливость. — Он утянул Зейна обратно в коттедж и захлопнул дверь.  
  
— Уложи маму в кровать? — повторил Гарри высоким от восторга голосом. — Но ты знаешь, он прав.  
  
Луи просиял.  
  
— Видишь ли, юный Гарольд, в начале пятнадцатого века были весьма нецелесообразны ухаживания за кавалером, если ты потом не выйдешь за него замуж и не уложишь его в кровать, и учитывая, что Лиам и Зейн уже женаты, вполне логичным для них будет...  
  
— Заткнись и поцелуй меня, дурак, — нежно ответил Гарри, и Луи был более чем счастлив исполнить его просьбу.  
  
Они целовались, пока в лёгких не закончился воздух, и рассмеялись в губы друг другу, когда оторвались от них.  
  
— Я должен идти, — пробормотал Гарри, упираясь лбом в лоб Луи.  
  
— Ты должен? — спросил он, и ресницы на его сомкнутых веках затрепетали.  
  
— Ну, если только ты не хочешь пригласить меня внутрь, пока твои мама и папа... — шутя, начал Стайлс.  
  
Луи несильно ударил его по руке.  
  
— Также я не укладываю никого в кровать на первом свидании. За кого ты меня принимаешь?  
  
Это была ложь. Луи спал с парнями, чьих имён даже не знал, просто потому, что он мог. Его терапевт Скотт сказал, что Томлинсон делал это для того, чтобы компенсировать годы боли, которые принесло ему его детство. Луи сказал Скотту идти на хуй.  
  
Это были не самые счастливые дни.  
  
Луи просто был рад, что у него была такая замечательная пиар-команда и что СМИ так и не вынюхали ничего о, по сути, самой низшей точке, до которой он дошёл, за всю свою жизнь.  
  
— Может быть, на втором свидании мне повезёт больше, — поддразнил Гарри, напоминая Луи, где тот находится. Это 2015 год. Он в Холмс Чапеле. Перед ним стоит надёжный, солидный, милый парень и намекает на то, что хочет сходить на второе свидание. Счастливые деньки.  
  
— Да, может быть, — согласился Томмо и ещё раз прижался губами к губам Гарри. — Ну, увидимся, так ведь?  
  
— Увидимся, — словно обещая, повторил Стайлс.  


* * *

  
  
Гарри не сказал ему, что они будут делать на втором свидании. Вместо этого, он завязал Луи глаза даже прежде, чем тот вышел из своего коттеджа («Извращенец», — пробормотал Томлинсон, проводя рукой по шёлку, который, как утверждал Стайлс, был платком. Он не мог видеть Гарри, но надеялся, что тот покраснел), и отвёл его к своему грузовику.  
  
Они ехали минут пятнадцать, прежде чем Гарри наконец остановил свой пикап, а тихая музыка, игравшая по радио, стихла.  
  
— Мы приехали, — с гордостью объявил Гарри, и Луи точно мог слышать усмешку в его голосе.  
  
— Какой прекрасный вид, — сухо пошутил актёр, чьи глаза до сих пор были завязаны.  
  
Гарри рядом с ним раздражённо вздохнул, но вскоре Томлинсон почувствовал, как быстрые, ловкие пальцы развязывают ткань у него на затылке.  
  
Когда Стайлс забрал его, было уже поздно, а солнце село несколько минут назад. Сейчас же, когда Луи стянул повязку со своих глаз, вокруг была тёмная ночь.  
  
Он огляделся, пытаясь понять, что они будут делать, но вокруг не было ничего в радиусе нескольких миль. Они были на поляне, вокруг которой простирался лес, и Гарри улыбался так, словно был на вершине мира.  
  
— Ты собираешься убить меня или что? — только наполовину шутя, поинтересовался Луи.  
  
Но испуганный взгляд, который Гарри бросил ему в ответ, служил хорошим подтверждением тому, что Луи не умрёт сегодня ночью. Это обнадёживало.  
  
— На нашем _свидании_?  
  
Луи хихикнул.  
  
— Я полагаю, ты мог бы сделать это после нашего свидания.  
  
Гарри пялился на него, пока наконец не помотал головой и не пробормотал себе под нос:  
  
— Очень смешно. — Он снова поднял взгляд и улыбнулся. — Пойдём.  
  
— Куда? — поинтересовался Томлинсон, но последовал за Гарри и вылез из пикапа. Единственное, что он успел заметить, это то, как красиво украсили заднюю часть грузовика, и, когда Луи обошёл его вокруг, чтобы разглядеть всё получше, он смог увидеть груду одеял и подушек, а так же различные виды вредной еды и бутылки пива.  
  
Он повернулся, чтобы увидеть Гарри, который смотрел на него глазами, полными надежды.  
  
— Что это? — мягким, словно лепестки роз, голосом, спросил Луи.  
  
Гарри застенчиво пожал плечами и жестом указал на небо.  
  
— Я подумал, может, мы посмотрим на звёзды? Я много раз делал это, когда был маленьким, и я не уверен, что ты видел много звёзд в городе, поэтому я просто подумал, что тебе может понравиться. Не знаю. Мы можем уехать, если хочешь.  
  
— Ты шутишь? — возразил Луи и тут же забрался в кузов пикапа, кутаясь в одеяло и ободряюще улыбаясь Стайлсу. — Это офигенно!  
  
Гарри нервно хихикнул.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Да, — ответил Луи, хлопая по месту рядом с собой. — Давай посмотрим на звёзды, Гарольд.  
  
Так они и поступили.  
  
Они смотрели на звёзды, и Гарри указал на одну из самых ярких, шепча, что даже она не такая яркая, как Луи. Всё это время Луи просто старался не улыбаться слишком широко.  
  
Как ни было приятно смотреть на звёзды, гораздо приятнее было смотреть на Гарри. Возможно, Томлинсон был немного навеселе, а возможно, Стайлс просто был самым прекрасным человеком, которого он когда-либо встречал.  
  
Гарри был красивым, и бледный лунный свет озарял его так, что на лице отчётливо выделялись тени. Когда он говорил, он был сосредоточен только на том, о чём именно он говорил, а его глаза светились неподдельным интересом. Он показал Луи все свои любимые созвездия, а затем неожиданно сел и снял свой джемпер.  
  
Луи не понимал, что Гарри делает, пока последний не закатал рукав и не показал актёру татуировку звезды на внутренней стороне левой руки.  
  
— Можешь потрогать, — пробормотал Гарри, видимо, замечая, как актёру хотелось провести пальцем по прямым чёрным линиям, образовывавшим контур.  
  
Он прижал большой палец к центру чёрной звезды и сильно надавил. Гарри резко вдохнул, заставляя Луи заинтересованно поднять взгляд.  
  
— Что-то не так? — спросил он, нажимая так сильно, что там вполне мог остаться синяк.  
  
Стайлс молча покачал головой, но его глаза стали гораздо темнее, и Луи, не имея ни одной возможности сдержаться, наклонился ближе и прошёлся языком по приоткрытым губам парня. Прижав Гарри к заднему окну грузовика, он одним быстрым движением оседлал его. Глаза Стайлса расширились, а руки потянулись вперёд, хватая Луи за бёдра.  
  
— Просто скажи, если я тороплю события, — пробормотал актёр, тут же прижимая Гарри к себе и втягивая его в ещё один страстный поцелуй, от которого искры побежали вниз по спине.  
  
Луи начал оставлять влажные поцелуи вдоль ровной шеи, и голова Гарри откинулась на грузовик с тихим стуком. Ухмыльнувшись, Томлинсон засосал нежную кожу, сильно кусая её и оставляя яркий засос у основания шеи, а пальцы Гарри в ответ сильнее сжались на его талии.  
  
Ради эксперимента Томмо крутанул бёдрами и обрадовался, осознав, что Гарри был уже твёрдым в том месте, которое прижималось к заднице Луи. Он ещё раз повёл бёдрами, только чтобы услышать хриплый стон Гарри.  
  
Томлинсон отстранился от ключиц Гарри, чтобы снова поцеловать его гораздо развратнее, чем раньше, что всё ещё вызывало жгучее тепло внизу живота. Когда они отпрянули друг от друга, губы Стайлса стали на несколько оттенков темнее, а щёки покраснели. Луи усмехнулся и снова потёрся задницей о Гарри, опуская руки ему на плечи.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
  
— Я... ах, — начал Стайлс, который точно не выглядел как человек, способный сформулировать связное предложение. Луи прекратил двигать бёдрами, окидывая Гарри нетерпеливым взглядом. Кажется, голова Гарри прояснилась, так как он закусил губу и опустил взгляд. — Хочу остановить мир и сойти вместе с тобой.  
  
Луи рассмеялся, не успев сдержаться, и уткнулся носом в грудь Гарри.  
  
— Ты только что процитировал мне «Arctic Monkeys»?  
  
— Возможно, — пробормотал он и толкнулся бёдрами вверх, прижимаясь членом к Томмо и выбивая из актёра тихий вздох. — Хочу отсосать тебе.  
  
— Иисусе, — проронил Луи, зная, что его глаза потемнели от того, как сильно ему этого хотелось. — Да, да, пожалуйста.  
  
Вдруг Томлинсон вспомнил, что снаружи, вероятно, около миллиона градусов ниже нуля, и он определённо отморозит себе задницу, как только Гарри стянет с него штаны.  
  
— Подожди, — сказал он, когда Стайлс издал радостный возглас и потянулся к молнии Луи, чтобы расстегнуть ему джинсы. — Снаружи очень холодно, детка, — напомнил он.  
  
Гарри капризно надул губы.  
  
— В машине? — с надеждой предложил он.  
  
Луи почти согласился с этим, но тут же задумчиво покачал головой.  
  
— Слишком опасно, милый.  
  
От этих слов Гарри нахмурился ещё сильнее, но его глаза вдруг загорелись, и он начал ёрзать, стараясь усесться прямо и отталкивая Луи, который от удивления рухнул ему на грудь.  
  
— Я живу в пяти минутах отсюда, — взволнованно сказал он, когда Луи в недоумении взглянул на него.  
  
— Ох, — вздохнул Луи, и его глаза просияли в ответ. — Так чего же мы ждём?  
  
Гарри громко рассмеялся, запрокинув голову, и Луи восхищённо уставился на расцветавший на его шее засос. _«Я сделал его»_ , — подумал он.  
  
Они определённо нарушили пять правил дорожного движения, пока добирались до дома Стайлса, но Луи подозревал, что, даже если бы полиция остановила их, они нашли бы выход из этой ситуации благодаря очарованию Гарри. Единственное, что волновало Томлинсона, это то, что пикап мог развалиться по дороге.  
  
Как только они ввалились в дверь квартиры, Луи, удивлённый поворотом событий, оказался прижат к стене, а Гарри припал губами к его ключицам, оставляя яркий засос.  
  
Луи никогда не смеялся на полпути к тому, чтобы быть уложенным на кровать, но сейчас он просто не смог удержаться от хихиканья, даже если это тут же превратилось в хриплый вздох.  
  
Когда Гарри упал на колени, фокусируя на нём взгляд потемневших глаз, и потянулся к ремню Луи, последнему пришлось собрать все свои силы, чтобы перехватить руки Стайлса и остановить его, качая головой.  
  
— Давай же, детка, прямо здесь твоя спальня, — напомнил он. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты натёр себе что-нибудь.  
  
Гарри, чьи щёки покраснели, поднял на него взгляд сияющих глаз.  
  
— Мне... Мне нравится, когда это причиняет боль, — застенчиво пробормотал он, и колени Луи подогнулись от этих слов.  
  
— Ты... ладно, — произнёс Луи, почти не дыша.  
  
Мило улыбнувшись, Гарри вернулся к расстёгиванию пояса Луи и спустил его джинсы вниз. Выражение, появившееся на его лице, Томмо мог бы назвать голодным.  
  
Затем Гарри наклонился и начал засасывать кожу на бедре прямо рядом с татуировкой _«broke my bones playing games with you»_ ¹. Луи зарылся пальцами в волосы Гарри, нуждаясь хоть в чём-то, что могло бы придать ему устойчивости, потому что скручивающаяся внизу живота спираль заставляла его почти сходить с ума от желания.  
  
— У тебя такие красивые бёдра, — оценивающе пробормотал Стайлс. — Думаю, они будут смотреться ещё лучше, когда ты обернёшь их вокруг моей головы.  
  
Луи на мгновение перестал дышать, чувствуя улыбку Гарри, который точно знал, какое влияние оказывал на актёра. Наглый _ублюдок_.  
  
— Ты ужасен, — заявил он, но быстро потерял мысль, когда Стайлс стянул с него трусы, тут же оборачивая кулак вокруг его члена.  
  
Бёдра Луи оторвались от стены, а пальцы сжали волосы Гарри, заставляя его тихо проскулить.  
  
Гарри наклонился вперёд к едва скрываемому возбуждению Томлинсона и обхватил губами головку его члена, закидывая руки себе за спину.  
  
Это определённо была поза подчинения, и Луи решил, что после того, как он снимет возбуждение с Гарри, они обязательно обсудят свои сексуальные предпочтения и ограничения. Пока же всё, что он мог сделать, это сосредоточиться на влажном тепле рта Стайлса и энтузиазме, с которым тот заглатывал его член.  
  
Кажется, он был очень _хорош_ в этом, так как одним движением вобрал в себя ещё несколько дюймов, языком обводя венки на основании. Не успев подумать, актёр выпутал руку из волос Гарри, чтобы прижать ладонь к его щеке, где мог чувствовать слабые очертания собственного члена.  
  
Гарри, чьи влажные губы были растянуты вокруг члена, поднял на Томлинсона взгляд стеклянных глаз, а его щёки приобрели ярко-розовый оттенок, от которого что-то скрутилось в желудке Луи. Стайлс отстранился, высунул язык, чтобы слизать естественную смазку с головки, и довольно хмыкнул.  
  
Луи не имел понятия, за что ему привалило такое счастье.  
  
Не теряя времени, Гарри вернулся к Луи, вбирая ещё глубже и снова издавая стон, от чего актёр рефлекторно дёрнул бёдрами. Он уже было открыл рот, чтобы извиниться, но Стайлс посмотрел на него таким _взглядом_ , что Луи невольно решил, что ему следует сделать так ещё раз.  
  
Он аккуратно толкнулся Гарри в рот, отчего его ресницы затрепетали и он ещё сильнее насадился на член Луи, пока не уткнулся носом актёру в бедро.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я трахнул твой рот, Хаз? — хриплым голосом спросил Томмо, и Гарри распахнул мокрые от слёз глаза.  
  
Луи минуту колебался, но когда Стайлс застыл на месте, он снова неглубоко толкнулся ему в горло, прижимая большой палец к щеке в том месте, где появлялась ямочка.  
  
Гарри, казалось, прильнул к прикосновению и застонал вокруг члена Луи, заставляя самого Томлинсона издать тихий стон, откинуть голову, ударяясь о стену, и толкнуться бёдрами вверх.  
  
Хотя едва ощутимая боль в затылке тут же испарилась, когда он взглянул на Гарри, который выглядел совершенно разрушенным от того, как Томмо толкался в его рот. Луи провёл пальцами по его скуле, слегка нажимая подушечкой рядом с ртом и чувствуя, как член растягивает губы парня.  
  
Гарри на мгновение отстранился, чтобы вдохнуть, и естественная смазка со слюной потекли по его подбородку, а на щеках заблестели дорожки слёз. Он выглядел таким оттраханным, что Луи показалось, будто он может кончить от одного только взгляда на этого грязного, развратного парня.  
  
Хотя, кажется, этому не позволено было случиться, потому что так быстро, как только мог, Гарри снова обхватил губами головку и начал сосать, закрыв глаза и плотно сжимая губы на члене. Даже меньше, чем через секунду, Луи кончил, почти вжимаясь в стену.  
  
Проглотив всё, Стайлс отстранился с ошеломлённой улыбкой и по-прежнему стеклянными глазами, и Томлинсон дёрнул его за рубашку, втягивая парня в страстный поцелуй. Он мог чувствовать собственный вкус на его языке, и это заставляло Луи хотеть притянуть Гарри ближе к себе и никогда не отпускать.  
  
Хотя в конечном итоге он всё равно отстранился, так как ему необходимо было дышать, и также потому, что ему было нужно кое-что сделать.  
  
— Позволь мне вернуть должок, — пробормотал Луи, и всё, что произошло после этого, — как в тумане.  


* * *

  
  
Луи проснулся с сухостью во рту и стуком в висках. Он моргнул пару раз и застонал от хлынувшего в глаза света, тут же распахивая их. Свет в его спальне исходил справа, а не слева.  
  
Томлинсон сел так быстро, что это вызвало сильное головокружение. Он никак не мог узнать комнату, пока его взгляд не упал на цветастый шарф, впопыхах брошенный на стул. Вдруг вся прошлая ночь промелькнула у него перед глазами, и, несмотря на головную боль, он воссоздал картину произошедшего, тут же широко улыбаясь.  
  
Правая сторона кровати была всё ещё тёплой, поэтому Луи решил, что Гарри не мог уйти далеко. Также там стоял стакан воды, а рядом лежали две таблетки парацетамола, которые Томмо с благодарностью проглотил, прежде чем встать с кровати Гарри.  
  
Также он заметил на полу пару явно не принадлежавших ему спортивных штанов, но всё равно надел их. Они свободно висели на его бёдрах и собирались складками на лодыжках, но ему действительно было плевать. Затем он натянул приглянувшийся ему джемпер и, закатав рукава до локтей, вышел из комнаты.  
  
Он впервые увидел квартиру Гарри и Найла при дневном свете и подумал, что именно так представлял жилище двух студентов.  
  
— Гарри? — позвал он и услышал слева утвердительный крик. Он следовал на голос Стайлса до тех пор, пока не нашёл кухню, где Гарри в узорчатом фартуке с фламинго напевал песню, игравшую по радио.  
  
Осторожно понюхав воздух, Луи нахмурил брови. Он уже открыл было рот, чтобы поинтересоваться, что это, но Гарри опередил его, ставя две тарелки на маленький кухонный столик.  
  
— Завтрачек де ля Стайлс.  
  
Выпустив недоверчивый смешок, Луи покачал головой.  
  
— Я бы поцеловал тебя, но я ещё не чистил зубы, — с сожалением сообщил он.  
  
Гарри усмехнулся, указывая на стойку, где лежала нераспакованная пачка зубных щёток, и Луи почувствовал, как новый смешок зарождается в его горле.  
  
— Ты нелепый, нелепый мальчишка, — пробормотал он, подходя ближе и обнимая Гарри за талию. — Спасибо.  
  
Луи оставил поцелуй на обнажённом плече Стайлса и это... это было странно для него, слишком мягко и нежно, но всё же, как он решил, это было его лучшим утром за долгое время. Он вполне мог бы привыкнуть к тому, чтобы каждое его утро было таким.  
  
Они позавтракали и выпили чай (который сделал Луи, потому что Гарри был близок к тому, чтобы уничтожить его сахаром). Это всё было так по-домашнему, что Луи чувствовал приятное тепло, расползавшееся по телу.  
  
Но вскоре ему всё-таки пришлось извиниться и уйти, так как он помнил, что обещал Лиаму съездить с ним в город. Это было нормально, так как Стайлсу всё равно нужно было присутствовать на лекции.  
  
В дверях Гарри поцеловал его на прощание, и Томлинсон ушёл с нежностью в сердце и бабочками в животе.  


* * *

  
  
— Так как дела?  
  
— М-м? — спросил Луи, отворачиваясь от окна и с мольбой глядя на Лиама.  
  
Лиам сжал пальцы на руле — нервная привычка, которую он подцепил у Зейна.  
  
— С Гарри? — произнёс он через мгновение.  
  
Луи нахмурился.  
  
— А что с Гарри?  
  
— Что у вас с ним происходит? — спросил Лиам, вздрагивая и успокоительно поглаживая руль. — Это что-то... серьёзное?  
  
— Я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, — возразил Луи, но его мозги энергично заработали. Именно этой мысли он пытался избегать целый день.  
  
Лиам раздражённо вздохнул, но ничего не ответил, продолжая пялиться на дорогу и подпевать заедающей песенке, игравшей по радио.  
  
Только когда они прибыли на место, его рука обхватила запястье Луи, не давая тому расстегнуть ремень безопасности.  
  
— Вы встречаетесь? Он твой парень? — спросил Пейн, и, если Луи не ошибся, в его словах звучала надежда.  
  
Проглотив свой страх, Томлинсон покачал головой, и тёмные очки почти съехали с его носа. Маскировка порой приносила слишком много неудобств.  
  
— Это несерьёзно, — пробормотал он.  
  
Лиам окинул его скептическим взглядом.  
  
— Это несерьёзно, — более решительно повторил Луи, пытаясь убедить своего лучшего друга.  
  
— Ты носишь его одежду и провёл с ним ночь на втором свидании, — невозмутимо ответил Лиам.  
  
— Ну... ну, ты вышел замуж за Зейна, когда тебе было восемнадцать, так что не думаю, что ты в том положении, чтобы осуждать меня! — визгливо возразил Томлинсон.  
  
— Это не одно и то же! — заявил Лиам, повышая голос, чтобы соответствовать тону Луи.  
  
Теперь на них пялились люди, несмотря на то, что они всё ещё сидели в машине. Им не стоило опускать окно. Луи поспешно поправил маскировку и зло глянул на Лиама.  
  
— Мы не обсуждали это, — твёрдо заявил он. — А теперь пошли, Пейно, а то ты опоздаешь на свою встречу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) переломал кости, играя с вами (строчка из песни Years & Years — Real).


	6. Часть 6

Маримба, стоявшая на рингтоне его телефона, своим рёвом разбудила Луи в жуткую рань. Актёру очень хотелось с головой зарыться в подушки, но вместо этого он просто повернулся, натягивая одеяло на голову.  
  
Ему удалось уснуть ещё на час, прежде чем телефон снова противно загудел. Простонав, Томлинсон протянул руку, нашарил телефон и провёл большим пальцем по экрану, чтобы ответить на звонок.  
  
— Алло? — прохрипел он, плюхаясь на бок, и моргнул, стараясь согнать с глаз сон.  
  
— Проснись и пой, дорогуша. Есть работка, — весело пропел голос на другом конце трубки. Он определённо женский. Он звучит самодовольно. А ещё он звучит знакомо. Луи не достаточно проснулся для этого.  
  
— Что за работка? — невнятно промычал он, удобнее устраиваясь на подушках и потирая глаза свободной рукой.  
  
— Мы отправили тебе футболку. Надень её. Через два часа подъедет фотограф. Сходи прогуляться. Если хочешь, возьми друзей, а можешь и не брать... это не очень важная часть. Как закончишь, звони нам. Всё ясно?  
  
На слове «фотограф» глаза Луи широко распахнулись, и он резко подскочил на кровати, путаясь в одеяле.  
  
— Что?  
  
Эзги тяжело вздохнула.  
  
— Надень футболку. Сходи на прогулку. Попадись на глаза папарацци. Позвони мне. Это достаточно просто?  
  
— Зачем мне попадаться на глаза папарацци? — недоверчиво спросил Луи, умудрившийся встать с постели, не утащив с собой одеяло. Он направился к входной двери и, оказавшись там, открыл её, глядя на порог своего дома.  
  
Как и сказала Эзги, у его ног стояла посылка, отправленная на имя _Николаса Блюбелла_ , которое было псевдонимом Томлинсона. Он растерянно хмыкнул, но поднял коробку, закрывая за собой дверь.  
  
— Для сидинга, помнишь? — напомнила Эзги, и Луи от неожиданности чуть не выронил посылку. Он быстро обхватил её руками, не давая коробке упасть.  
  
— Мы делаем это? — спросил он, ставя посылку на кухонный стол, из-за чего его голос звучал выше обычного.  
  
На какое-то время в трубке воцарилась тишина.  
  
— А ты не хочешь? — в конце концов спросила Эзги.  
  
— Ну, я имею в виду... — начал Луи, но вдруг запнулся, поднимая пустые руки. — Могу я перезвонить? Или написать?  
  
— Разумеется, Луи, — так мягко, как никогда, ответила Эзги. Это немного пугало. — Но в течение часа, хорошо? Чтобы я могла сказать фотографу.  
  
Луи согласно пробормотал что-то и повесил трубку, опуская взгляд на коробку. Сгорая от любопытства, Томлинсон схватил нож, чтобы открыть её. Внутри он нашёл футболку с радужным логотипом Эппл.  
  
На дне посылки лежала статья о том, что генеральный директор Эппл Тим Кук совершил камин-аут. У Луи перехватило дыхание, когда он понял, что это не было чем-то действительно серьёзным.  
  
То, что он наденет эту футболку... будет только первым шагом. То, что он наденет её, не будет значить, что он совершил камин-аут. Это вызовет массовые догадки, но он доверит своей пиар-команде усмирение масс, если будет необходимо. Футболка не _будет_ значить ничего, если Луи не захочет этого.  
  
А хотел ли он этого?  
  
Даже вопрос пугал, а Луи никогда не тратил очень много времени на мысли о своей ориентации больше, чем по одной причине. Камин-аут всегда был тем, чего Томлинсон боялся больше всего.  
  
Он не всегда был так напуган. Когда ему было семнадцать, Луи очень боялся рассказывать кому-либо, но так же он испытывал огромное облегчение от того, что он наконец понял, почему всегда отличался от других.  
  
Первыми, кому он рассказал, были Зейн и Лиам. Он до сих пор помнил ту гордость и поддержку в их улыбках и то тепло их объятий. Они заставили его чувствовать себя на вершине мира, словно он мог сделать всё, что угодно.  
  
Но всё же на то, чтобы набраться смелости и сказать маме и отчиму Марку, потребовалось какое-то время.  
  
С этого момента всё пошло не так.  
  
Когда он наконец сделал это, они оба восприняли эту новость молча, что напугало Луи больше всего. В итоге мама поцеловала его в лоб и сказала, что всё ещё любит его. Марк же так ничего и не сказал.  
  
Луи из-за этого часто жалел о том, что рассказал им.  
  
Марк никогда не поддерживал склонность Луи к театру и его любовь к актёрской игре. Вместо этого он поощрял его занятия футболом, и долгое время Томлинсон ходил на них только потому, что больше всего на свете хотел, чтобы Марк им гордился.  
  
Он не хотел заставить ещё одного мужчину бросить его мать.  
  
Спустя некоторое время Луи понял, что не может прожить свою жизнь для других людей. Он должен был делать то, что делало его счастливым, иначе он остался бы несчастным до конца своей жизни. Томмо загорелся идеей попасть на прослушивание и, используя свои деньги, полученные за работу в кинотеатрах, записался на курсы актёрского мастерства, потратив оставшуюся мелочь на дорожные расходы. О своих планах он рассказал только Лиаму и Зейну.  
  
Совмещение всего этого с занятиями футболом негативно сказывалось на Луи, и в конце концов он ушёл из команды, чтобы сосредоточиться только на актёрской карьере.  
  
Вскоре после этого всё покатилось по наклонной. Когда Марк узнал, что Луи ушёл из команды, он начал делать ехидные замечания. Поначалу это не очень заботило Томлинсона. Он полагал, что это было просто игривым подзуживанием, но со временем замечания становились всё хуже и хуже до тех пор, пока Марк не начал кидать оскорбления Луи в лицо, словно в этом не было ничего особенного.  
  
Примерно в то же время его мама и Марк начали ругаться. Луи до сих пор не знал, из-за чего именно они ругались, но подозревал, что чаще всего причиной служил он сам. Марк не собирался воспитывать сына-гея, который обожал театр, актёрскую игру и те вещи, которые иногда казались несбыточной мечтой.  
  
Были и другие проблемы, финансовые проблемы, и Марк из-за своей новой работы редко бывал дома, как и мама, которая неустанно работала в больнице. Оставались только Луи и девочки, и времени на что-то другое просто не было. Вместо этого были только ссоры, нападки и пропитанная ядом атмосфера, которая со временем становилась всё хуже.  
  
День, который послужил последней каплей, был, когда Луи пришёл домой и объявил семье, что прослушивался на роль в новом фильме продюсера-мультимиллионера Саймона Коуэлла.  
  
Марк лишь усмехнулся, закатив глаза, и пробормотал что-то вроде: _«Жалкий педик»_ , или, возможно, это было: _«Никчёмный гомик»_. И дело было в том, что Луи никогда не был человеком, способным держать язык за зубами.  
  
Вот так он и получил синяк под глазом и горевшую от недостатка воздуха грудь.  
  
Так или иначе, его мать сумела заставить Марка остановиться прежде, чем тот успел сделать что-нибудь намного хуже, и Луи, не сказав ни слова, через силу поднялся на ноги и убежал в свою комнату.  
  
В ту же ночь Марк собрал свои вещи и уехал. Мама Луи плакала на протяжении нескольких часов, а парень делал всё возможное, чтобы девочки не услышали душераздирающих рыданий, которые разносились по дому.  
  
Иногда Луи вспоминал своё детство. Те годы, когда они с Марком гоняли мяч, а отчим взлохмачивал ему волосы и, улыбаясь, говорил: «Отличный пас, сынок».  
  
От этих воспоминаний в его животе появлялась резкая боль.  
  
Затем Томлинсон вспомнил того паренька с премьеры фильма, которому пришлось иметь дело с подобными издевательствами, пока Луи стоял, сложа руки.  
  
Луи мог бы исправить это. Луи всё ещё мог исправить это.  
  
Вдруг его телефон завибрировал, и, когда актёр заглянул в него, он увидел новое сообщение от Гарри, которое гласило: _«Ты напоминаешь мне солнце, радугу и счастье»_. Взгляд Луи задержался на слове _«радугу»_.  
  
Луи исправит это.  
  
Он быстро отправил Гарри ответ с солнечным смайликом, радужным смайликом и улыбающимся смайликом. Затем он написал Эзги, соглашаясь на прогулку перед фотографом. В конце концов, взяв футболку в руки, Луи подумал: _«Я могу сделать это»_.  


* * *

  
  
Фотографии попали в интернет на следующее утро. Луи не собирался смотреть их, но в любом случае сделал это, потому что Лиам сказал, что в «The Independent»¹ написали о нём статью. Это действительно было так, а заголовок гласил: **Луи Томлинсон поддерживает гомосексуального генерального директора Эппл Тима Кука**.  
  
Из-за этого Томмо немного нервничал, но так же от этого просто кружилась голова.  
  
Он прочитал только эту статью и сразу захлопнул ноутбук, хватая телефон и отправляя Гарри сообщение с вопросом, не хочет ли он поужинать с Луи.  
  
Ответ с согласием пришёл почти мгновенно. Хотя бы раз в жизни у Луи всё шло как по маслу.  


* * *

  
  
— Разве ты умеешь готовить? — поинтересовался Гарри, выглядевший удивлённым, и Луи пожал плечами, отодвигая стул и предлагая парню присесть.  
  
— Я и не умею, — ответил Томлинсон и, усевшись на своё собственное место, почесал затылок. — Я сжёг это блюдо дважды, прежде чем получилось что-то путное, и, несмотря на это, Лиам контролировал мои действия, чтобы я ничего больше не ставил на огонь.  
  
Гарри взглянул на блюдо, (которым была потрясающе поданная курица, фаршированная моцареллой, обёрнутая в пармскую ветчину, с гарниром из домашнего пюре, если Луи мог это так назвать) и выражение, появившееся на его лице, было таким мягким, что у Томлинсона свалился груз с плеч.  
  
— Тебе не стоило делать для меня всё это, — пробормотал он.  
  
Луи, смутившись, улыбнулся своей тарелке.  
  
— Но я хотел.  
  
Он чувствовал, что Гарри всё ещё смотрит на него, и думал, что если поднимет взгляд, то сгорит на месте от стыда. Но в то же время рядом с Гарри он чувствовал себя огнестойким; даже непобедимым.  
  
За ужином Стайлс рассказывал ему о своём дне, а Луи внимательно слушал, в то время как на подключённом к колонке телефоне Гарри играла какая-то инди-группа.  
  
Луи никогда не считал себя романтиком, но прямо здесь и прямо сейчас, жуя с Гарри ужин, который он сам приготовил, попивая вино, сталкиваясь с ним ногами под столом и глупо улыбаясь ему, он думал, что, возможно, _немного_ был романтиком. Из-за Гарри он хотел им быть.  
  
Из-за Гарри ему хотелось делать те вещи, на которые, как он думал раньше, ему не хватало мужества.  
  
Гарри остался на ночь, и даже не для того, чтобы заняться сексом, а потому, что они оба после еды ужасно захотели спать. Стайлс тогда сказал: «Это лучшее, что я ел в своей жизни, не считая того, что готовила моя мама, клянусь», и Луи был близок к тому, чтобы поверить, потому что он выглядел очень серьёзным.  
  
На десерт Гарри потребовал объятий, и Томмо был более чем счастлив исполнить его просьбу. В конечном итоге они каким-то образом оказались на кровати Луи со спутанными конечностями и сильным желанием уснуть.  
  
Томлинсон уже почти провалился в сон, когда почувствовал, что Гарри настойчиво тычет указательным пальцем ему в нос.  
  
Луи моргнул пару раз, стараясь уловить в темноте его очертания, что было довольно сложно. Слова песни текли в голове: _«Let me take your heart, love you in the dark, no one has to see»_ ². Мысль пришла относительно быстро, потому что Гарри снова ткнул его.  
  
— Что? — спросил он, хмуря брови.  
  
— Я... э-э. Могу я быть маленькой ложкой? — прошептал Стайлс, и на его лицо упал лунный свет, просачивавшийся через окно. Он выглядел неуверенным, но в его взгляде было столько надежды, что Луи, никогда не бывший с одним человеком достаточно долго, чтобы обниматься в кровати, подумал, что он хотел бы быть для Гарри большой ложкой.  
  
— Конечно, — заверил он, нежно обнимая Стайлса за талию. — В таком случае, милый, повернись и подвинься.  
  
Кажется, улыбка Гарри на мгновение затмила луну и звёзды, и он повернулся, ныряя Луи под руку и прижимаясь спиной к его груди.  
  
Луи прижал Стайлса ближе к себе, зарываясь лицом ему в волосы и вдыхая слабый запах лайма, и оставил нежный поцелуй на том месте, где плечо Гарри переходило в шею.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Хаз, — пробормотал он.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Лу, — пробормотал Гарри в ответ, и Томмо уснул с улыбкой на лице.  


* * *

  
  
Луи всегда любил футбол. Возможно, не так сильно, как актёрскую игру, но любил. Правда, долгое время он даже думать не мог о спорте, так как это навевало болезненные воспоминания, но в итоге он справился.  
  
Поэтому Томлинсон был очень воодушевлён, когда Гарри предложил ему сходить на игру юношеской сборной города по футболу.  
  
Луи позвал Лиама и Зейна, а Гарри позвал Найла, и они впятером решили отправиться туда вместе на смертоносном грузовике Стайлса.  
  
— Раньше Луи был в нашей школьной футбольной команде, — между делом сообщил Гарри Лиам, пока они искали места на трибуне. Зейн поморщился, и Томмо заметил, как он сжал локоть Пейна. Лиам растерялся, но вдруг покраснел и бросил Луи извиняющийся взгляд. — Прости, не хотел упоминать это, — прошептал он, но это было достаточно громко, чтобы Найл и Гарри тоже услышали.  
  
Стайлс тут же забеспокоился.  
  
— Мне не стоило тебя звать? — спросил он, закусив нижнюю губу и с волнением распахнув глаза.  
  
Луи покачал головой и, обращаясь одновременно и к Лиаму, и к Гарри, произнёс:  
  
— Всё в порядке. Честно.  
  
Это длилось всего мгновение, но затем, когда Луи сжал руку Гарри, чтобы успокоить его, Стайлс выглядел удовлетворённым. Лиам же всё равно выглядел озадаченным, и, когда он одними губами произнёс: _«объяснишь позже?»_ , Луи, пока Гарри не видел, согласно кивнул.  
  
Было весело смотреть игру, пока счастливая ребятня от десяти до шестнадцати лет, возилась с мячом на поле. Это напоминало Томлинсону его жизнь в Донкастере.  
  
Там даже был мальчик, в котором Луи узнал прежнего себя. У паренька на спине был номер двадцать восемь. У Луи тогда был такой же. Томлинсон всю игру следил за мальчишкой, и тот определённо был хорош; не лучше всех, но хорош. В отличие от других игроков, номер двадцать восемь с тёмными растрёпанными волосами был гораздо меньше, незаметнее и проворнее.  
  
Возможно, Луи навоображал, но он готов был поклясться, что этот паренёк иногда заглядывался на игрока под номером двадцать шесть — неуклюжего долговязого мальчика, который, казалось, никак не мог понять суть игры, но всё равно играл с удовольствием.  
  
Когда тренер дал свисток об окончании матча, Томлинсон, поднявшись, потянул Гарри за руку.  
  
— Пойдёшь со мной? — попросил он.  
  
Стайлс с любопытством взглянул на него, но согласился, и они вдвоём отделились от компании, обещая догнать остальных через пару минут.  
  
Крепко держась за руки, они спустились на поле, где некоторые игроки до сих пор сидели на скамейках и болтали друг с другом.  
  
Как и надеялся Луи, номер двадцать восемь всё ещё был там, и Томлинсон понятия не имел, зачем решил это сделать. Это было на уровне инстинктов. Он повернулся к Гарри и наклоном головы указал на мальчика.  
  
— Как его зовут? — осторожным шёпотом спросил Томмо.  
  
Хотя на Луи и были шапка и солнцезащитные очки, представлявшие собой нехитрую маскировку, многие подростки, похоже, узнали его, так как пялились на актёра с неприкрытым интересом.  
  
— Это Нил, — так же шёпотом ответил Гарри, и незаданный вопрос прозвучал в его голосе.  
  
Кивнув, Томлинсон оставил лёгкий поцелуй на щеке Гарри и, высвободив руку, подошёл к Нилу. Он сел рядом с ним на скрипнувшую скамейку, и паренёк в замешательстве повернул голову.  
  
Заметив актёра, Нил распахнул глаза, а его рот забавно приоткрылся.  
  
— Привет, — улыбнувшись, произнёс Луи.  
  
— Эм. Привет. Ты был в том фильме... — начал мальчишка, и Луи быстро перебил его.  
  
— Да, определённо был, — согласился он и мягко пихнул Нила в плечо. — Ты отлично играл.  
  
Парнишка залился краской, и Луи с трудом удалось сдержать смешок.  
  
— С-спасибо, — запинаясь, поблагодарил он, выглядя смущённым и польщённым одновременно.  
  
— Хотя, кажется, ты немного отвлекался, — произнёс Томлинсон, понижая голос. Только мальчик, сидевший рядом с Нилом, и Гарри, с интересом смотревший на них, могли слышать его слова.  
  
Нил на мгновение застыл.  
  
— Оу. Я... э-э. Просто устал, — почти защищаясь, ответил он.  
  
Улыбка Луи стала шире, и он покачал головой.  
  
— Устал? — повторил он, приподнимая бровь. Он многозначительно указал взглядом на соседнюю скамейку. Сидевший там номер двадцать шесть смотрел на них с едва скрываемым беспокойством на лице. Интересненько.  
  
Нил проследил за взглядом актёра и, кажется, покраснел ещё сильнее.  
  
Прежде, чем Нил успел что-либо ответить, Луи ещё раз мягко пихнул его в плечо, а номер двадцать шесть тут же сузил глаза, раздувая ноздри. Даже очень интересненько.  
  
— Хэй, всё нормально, — сообщил он Нилу. — Это даже мило.  
  
Нил удивлённо моргнул.  
  
— Это не... странно? — спросил он и тише добавил: — _Я_ не странный?  
  
Быстро проглотив комок в горле, Луи заверил парнишку:  
  
— Нет. Нет, это здорово. Это замечательно, на самом деле. И ты тоже.  
  
— Я... правда? — испуганно спросил мальчишка.  
  
Вдруг Луи тоже почувствовал себя напуганным, а его сердце потяжелело в груди.  
  
— Честное слово, — искренне сказал он Нилу. — С тобой абсолютно точно всё в порядке.  
  
Нил, глухо сглотнув, спросил:  
  
— Почему ты говоришь мне это?  
  
Луи вздохнул, опуская плечи, и взглянул на Гарри, который притворялся, что не слушает. Он почувствовал себя уязвимым, когда сказал:  
  
— Потому что было бы здорово, если бы и мне кто-то сказал это, когда я был в такой же ситуации, как и ты.  
  
Помолчав секунду, Нил пробормотал:  
  
— Спасибо тебе. — Он неуверенно улыбнулся.  
  
Эти два слова вернули миру Луи чёткость, а тяжесть на сердце заменило ощущение необычайной лёгкости.  
  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — мягко ответил он, поглаживая парнишку по плечу. После паузы актёр с надеждой добавил: — И это не моё дело, но я думаю, тебе стоит сказать ему. Он может удивить тебя.  
  
Нил снова с нежностью взглянул на игрока под номером двадцать шесть и ответил:  
  
— Я не знаю. Мне очень нравится Олли, но... — и он быстро отвёл взгляд, когда номер двадцать шесть — _Олли_ , как запомнил Луи, — посмотрел на него. Это действительно мило. — Я подумаю?  
  
Луи улыбнулся, кивая.  
  
— Ну, желаю удачи, если всё-таки решишься. — Сжав на прощание плечо Нила, он поднялся и вернулся к Гарри.  
  
— Это было действительно очень мило с твоей стороны, — сказал ему Стайлс с огромной глупой улыбкой на лице, когда актёр подошёл достаточно близко.  
  
Луи в ответ только пожал плечами, глубоко внутри чувствуя прилив счастья при этих словах.  
  
— Иногда тебе просто нужен тот, кто сделает тебя сильным, — ответил он и взял Гарри за руку. — Это нормально — нуждаться в ком-то.  
  
— Говоришь, основываясь на личном опыте? — серьёзно поинтересовался Стайлс.  
  
Впереди, у трибуны, мило беседуя, стояли Найл, Зейн и Лиам. Вокруг шеи Пейна был обмотан шарф Малика, в то время как рука Лиама покоилась в заднем кармане штанов Зейна.  
  
Пять лет назад Лиам и Зейн делали Томлинсона сильным. От них он получал просто неоценимую поддержку. Теперь же Луи понимал, что они больше не могли выполнять эту роль. Он взглянул на Гарри, чьи щёки порозовели от мороза, а зелёные глаза цвета леса отражали солнечный свет.  
  
— Да, — согласился он, — у меня есть тот, ради кого хочется быть сильным, смелым и отважным.  
  
Гарри хмыкнул.  
  
— Я думаю, это всё уже давно было в тебе, — мягко произнёс он. — Возможно, тебе просто был нужен тот, кто помог бы понять это.  
  
Луи удивлённо взглянул на Стайлса и, не зная, как ещё отреагировать, немного приподнялся на носках, чтобы нежно поцеловать его, тут же опускаясь обратно.  
  
— Я счастлив, что встретил тебя, — тихо произнёс он, беря его руку в свою.  
  
Гарри провёл большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони Луи вдоль костяшек пальцев и произнёс:  
  
— Я тоже счастлив, что встретил тебя.  


* * *

  
  
— Почему вы не приглашали меня сюда раньше? — поинтересовался Луи, развалившийся на диване в гостиной Зейна и Лиама и листавший каналы на телевизоре.  
  
Зейн издал раздражённый вздох и закатил глаза, ткнув пальцем в лежавшие на его коленях ноги Луи.  
  
— Мы звали, придурок. Ты сказал, цитирую дословно на случай, если ты забыл: «На кой хер мне ехать на ферму? Давай я лучше оплачу тебе билет до Лондона, а!»  
  
— Оу, — ответил Томлинсон и, пару раз моргнув, пожал плечами. — Но всё равно. — Почему-то его лучший друг в ответ только фыркнул, и Луи окинул его секундным взглядом. — Что?  
  
— Ничего, — ответил Зейн, выстукивая ритм на одной из лодыжек актёра.  
  
— Нет, давай, что такое? — спросил Луи, приподнимаясь на локтях. — Признавайся, Зи.  
  
Зейн никак не отреагировал, продолжая отстукивать ритм и пялиться в телевизор, и Томмо нахмурился. Взяв в руки пульт, он выключил телек, и легонько пнул Малика.  
  
— Я собираюсь пытать тебя, — напомнил он.  
  
Это привлекло внимание Зейна, и он приподнял бровь.  
  
— Пытать меня как?  
  
Это было... это было справедливое замечание. Луи фыркнул, выпрямляясь и скрещивая на груди руки.  
  
— Я собираюсь сидеть на тебе, — наконец решил он.  
  
— Ничего, к чему я бы не привык, — пропел Зейн. Кажется, его это забавляло.  
  
Луи ударил Малика по руке, состроив гримасу.  
  
— Это мерзко, я не хочу слышать о вашей с Лиамом сексуальной жизни, — пожаловался он.  
  
Зейн хихикнул и, сжав лодыжку Томмо, снова начал отстукивать ритм.  
  
— Просто я никогда бы не подумал, что тебе понравится Холмс Чапел, — сказал он после непродолжительной паузы.  
  
— Что? — переспросил Луи, не ожидая такого ответа. — Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Это место не для тебя, Лу, — произнёс Малик, приподнимая бровь. — Они были правы, называя тебя городским парнем.  
  
Томлинсон сгорбился и уклончиво повёл одним плечом.  
  
— Я просто никогда раньше не был нигде, кроме города, вот и всё, — начал защищаться он.  
  
Зейн хмыкнул, наконец перестав стучать по лодыжке друга.  
  
— Не думаю, что в этом дело. По-моему, ты просто нашёл того, рядом с кем ты в любом месте чувствуешь себя, как дома.  
  
Они всегда шутили о том, что Зейн был слегка заумным, потому что иногда он произносил такие вот случайные фразы, на фоне которых остальные слова просто ничего не значили. Это был один из таких случаев. Луи вздохнул и потянулся за пультом.  
  
— Это несерьёзно, — сказал он Малику, снова начиная листать каналы.  
  
Это прозвучало, как враньё.  
  
Кажется, Зейн тоже это заметил.  
  
Но так как Малик знал, когда не стоило давить на Луи, он просто ещё раз сжал лодыжку друга и слез с дивана, направляясь на кухню к Лиаму.  


* * *

  
  
Кажется, Гарри действительно знал каждого человека в этом городе. Это немного настораживало.  
  
Что бы они ни делали, Стайлс, не моргнув глазом, мог назвать каждого, кто был с ними, по имени, и те, в свою очередь, кажется, тоже его знали, приветствуя их обоих милыми улыбками.  
  
Наверное, именно поэтому, спустя всего неделю, каждый в городе знал, кто такой _Луи_. Не Луи Томлинсон, а Луи. Как только первый шок от знакомства с ним проходил, к актёру начинали обращаться, как к обычному человеку, и ни один из жителей так и не проболтался СМИ о том, где он находится.  
  
Они относились к Томмо с добротой и уважением и при встрече махали ему рукой, широко улыбаясь. Может, дело было в Гарри, может, нет, но Луи в любом случае был счастлив.  
  
Стайлс не только ворвался в жизнь Томлинсона, но и втёрся ему под кожу. Это немного пугало. Луи никогда не встречал кого-то, с кем так же быстро и так же легко находил общий язык. С Гарри это просто случилось.  
  
С ним было просто. Было просто забывать весь мир, теряясь в его смехе, быстрых прикосновениях ресниц к его щекам и в его голосе, тягучем и сладком, как патока. Когда Луи был с Гарри, ему казалось, что он находился на вершине мира.  
  
Другими словами, Гарри делал Луи счастливым, и, честно говоря, актёр не знал, был ли он до этого по-настоящему счастлив.  
  
Его карьера делала его счастливым, это так; но она приносила с собой так много лжи и обмана, что это заслоняло собой все хорошие части. В начале его актёрской карьеры всё было просто и весело. Немного утомляло, но это даже было к лучшему. Сейчас же она, казалось, просто душила его. Он скучал по тому чувству, которое она у него вызывала раньше. Он хотел почувствовать всё это снова.  
  
Луи хотел, чтобы всё это опять казалось новым, чтобы снова возникало чувство усталости и благоговения.  
  
А с Гарри он чувствовал это.  
  
Главная проблема была в том, что Луи продолжал настаивать на том, что это несерьёзно, что это просто увлечение, это пустяк. Потому что он знал, что в тот момент, когда это перерастёт в нечто большее, оно запутается в той паутине лжи, которую представляла его жизнь.  
  
Луи отказывался впутывать такого милого, очаровательного парня во всё это. Томмо этого бы не вынес. Он не мог позволить Гарри сблизиться с тем, что в конечном итоге его задушит.  
  
Единственное, в чём Томлинсон ещё не до конца разобрался, — как ему это предотвратить. На данный момент его единственным вариантом было распутывание этого клубка лжи, но он очень слабо представлял, как это сделать.  
  
По крайней мере, пока.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) «Независимая». Ежедневная британская газета.  
> 2) Дай мне забрать твоё сердце, любить тебя в темноте, никто не может видеть... (слова из песни Years & Years — Memo).


	7. Часть 7

— Твой чек, Гарри, — произнесла официантка и с тёплой улыбкой на лице вручила парню маленькую бумажку, тут же исчезая.  
  
Луи приподнял бровь, глядя на Гарри, который кокетливо слизывал последние капли их десерта со своего большого пальца.  
  
— Ты ужасен, — нежно заявил актёр, надеясь, что это не прозвучало обидно.  
  
Сидевший напротив него Гарри ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Что-то не так?  
  
— Ага, ты, — сострил в ответ Луи и потянулся за чеком, чтобы взглянуть на счёт. Он изначально настаивал на том, чтобы заплатить самому, но Гарри отказался. В конце концов они достигли компромисса, решив разделить итог пополам.  
  
Они сидели в одном из модных ресторанов Холмс Чапела, и обслуживающий персонал, проходя мимо, постоянно приветствовал Гарри. И довольно прискорбным было то, что Луи жутко ревновал. Ему даже пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы удержаться от язвительного комментария, когда один из официантов начал нагло флиртовать со Стайлсом. Хотя это вскоре перестало быть настолько раздражающим, так как по какой-то непонятной для него причине, Гарри продолжал всё так же смотреть на Луи.  
  
— Это довольно некультурно, — ответил он, слегка пиная ногу Томлинсона.  
  
Актёр нежно толкнул его в ответ и подвинулся вперёд, откидывая с глаз чёлку.  
  
— Ну да, ты довольно некультурный, — согласился он, многозначительно указывая взглядом на пальцы Гарри, которые тот добрую часть ночи использовал для грязных намёков.  
  
— Мне больше нравится «нахальный», — самодовольно поддразнил Стайлс, и Луи закатил глаза.  
  
Оплатив свои части счёта, парни направились к выходу, где какой-то мужчина попрощался с ними, слегка приподнимая шляпу.  
  
— Доброй ночи, Гарри, надеюсь, ты и твой парень отлично провели вечер, — произнёс он.  
  
Луи застыл в дверях, а Гарри рядом с ним запнулся и нерешительно обернулся на голос.  
  
— Он не… эм. Мы просто… это не так, — наконец выдавил Стайлс, слегка заикаясь.  
  
Паутина лжи актёра продолжала сгущаться.  
  
— Мы встречаемся, — разъяснил Луи мужчине, который на это только растерянно кивнул. Затем Томмо повернулся к Стайлсу, кусавшему свою губу и выглядевшему немного испуганно. — Всё в порядке, милый?  
  
Гарри неуверенно поднял большие пальцы вверх, и Томлинсон почти вздохнул, в последний момент сдерживая себя.  
  
Позже, когда они в тишине подходили к коттеджу Луи, актёр отчаянно старался сообразить, что ему следует сказать, чтобы исправить ситуацию. Он не был чьим-то парнем с восемнадцати лет, он просто не знал, как исправлять свои ошибки.  
  
И довольно очевидно, что это была одна из них.  
  
Идея просить Гарри стать его парнем пугала Томлинсона до глубины души, но мысль о потере Гарри была гораздо страшнее.  
  
Луи знал, что ему это непременно аукнется. Он бы не сказал, что не всерьёз назвал Гарри своим парнем, но так же он не мог просто оставаться засранцем, ничего толком не выяснив. Он должен был исправить это.  
  
У него, конечно, была возможность порвать их отношения прямо сейчас, пока никому из них это не принесло бы сильной боли, но в то же время его влекло к Гарри, как мотылька влекло к свету. Томлинсон не мог теперь просто взять и вышвырнуть его из своей жизни.  
  
Поэтому сейчас перед ним было только два варианта: тот, что заканчивался разбитым сердцем, и ещё один… и Луи до сих пор не был уверен на сто процентов.  
  
Он глубоко вдохнул и прижался плечом к плечу Гарри.  
  
— Ты мог бы им быть, знаешь?  
  
Стайлс моргнул, глядя на актёра, и явно смутился, так как они довольно долгое время шли молча.  
  
— Мог бы быть кем? — медленно спросил он.  
  
Понадобилась вся его сила воли, чтобы Томмо наконец произнёс:  
  
— Моим парнем. Ты мог бы быть моим парнем.  
  
Казалось, весь мир затих вокруг них. Всё, что Луи слышал, это стук собственного сердца, отдававшийся где-то в ушах, и тяжёлое дыхание Гарри.  
  
Стайлс первый нарушил молчание.  
  
— Это какой-то твой особенный способ предложить мне стать твоим парнем? — поинтересовался он, а в его голосе послышался намёк на улыбку.  
  
Луи вспыхнул, отводя взгляд.  
  
— Может быть.  
  
Когда Гарри хихикнул, все сомнения Луи рассеялись.  
  
— Тогда, _может быть_ , я буду твоим парнем, — ответил Стайлс, расплываясь в милой виноватой улыбке.  
  
Никто раньше не заставлял бабочек порхать в животе Томлинсона одной лишь улыбкой, но Гарри Стайлс делал это прямо сейчас.  
  
—  _Может быть_ , я бы очень хотел этого, — признался Луи, неуверенно облизывая губы.  
  
Вдруг Гарри заливисто рассмеялся.  
  
— Просто поцелуй меня, дурак, — произнёс он, и Луи был более чем счастлив выполнить его просьбу, приподнимаясь на носках и целуя парня. Он мог чувствовать вкус чизкейка, который они заказали на десерт, и клубничный аромат любимой гигиенической помады Гарри.  
  
Отстранившись, Томлинсон почувствовал разливающееся в груди тепло, напоминавшее небольшой пожар, ревущий от миллиона падающих звёзд.  
  
— Полагаю, теперь мы пара?  
  
— Полагаю, так, — пробормотал Стайлс, в чьих глазах плясали весёлые огоньки.  
  
Они уже подходили к коттеджу, когда что-то мокрое капнуло Луи за шиворот. Затем ещё несколько холодных капель упали на тыльную сторону его ладони, которую сжимала рука Гарри, и следом на кончик его носа. Томмо замедлил шаг, глядя на Стайлса.  
  
— Разве сегодня обещали дождь?  
  
— Без понятия, — признался Гарри и потянулся свободной рукой за телефоном, чтобы открыть в приложении прогноз погоды. К тому времени, как он успел это сделать, экран его телефона залило градом дождевых капель, которые исчерпывающе ответили на вопрос Луи.  
  
Последовавший за этим удар грома только подтвердил опасения актёра, который подскочил и сильнее сжал ладонь Стайлса.  
  
— Боишься? — поинтересовался Гарри, которого, казалось, это забавляло. Ублюдок.  
  
Томлинсон нахмурился.  
  
— Нет, — яростно запротестовал он. — Просто не хочу заработать воспаление лёгких.  
  
В ответ Гарри только закатил глаза, а его губы изогнулись в уголках, растягиваясь в хитрой ухмылке.  
  
— Ты будешь в порядке, Лу. К тому же, разве ты никогда не хотел поцеловаться по дождём? Как в кино? — поддразнил он.  
  
— Мне это не нравится, — пробормотал Луи, и в этот момент дождь полил как из ведра, с ног до головы окатывая их обоих ледяной водой.  
  
Гарри радостно рассмеялся, так как совершенно точно сошёл с ума, и, высвободив ладонь из хватки Томлинсона, раскинул руки в разные стороны. Он запрокинул голову назад, поднимая к небу счастливое лицо, и закрыл глаза, широко и довольно улыбаясь.  
  
— Что с тобой не так? — прокричал Луи, чтобы его голос был слышен за рёвом грома.  
  
— Присоединяйся! — крикнул в ответ Гарри, и его ресницы затрепетали, открывая сияющие зелёные глаза. — Поживи немного.  
  
Луи состроил ему гримасу и убрал влажные волосы с собственных глаз, только после этого удостаивая Стайлса ответом:  
  
— У меня отличная жизнь, спасибо.  
  
Гарри снова рассмеялся и потряс головой.  
  
— Ну же, Лу. Давай сходить с ума, пока не увидим солнце.  
  
— Сейчас ночь, — невозмутимо ответил Томлинсон в момент, когда молния, вспыхнув, рассекла чёрное, затянутое тучами небо. Это привлекло внимание Стайлса, на чьём лице читалось выражение неподдельного изумления.  
  
— Разве это не прекрасно? — завороженно спросил он, а в его голосе проскользнули нотки восторга. Затем он повернулся обратно, мягко улыбаясь. — В твоих глазах молнии, которые я не могу отрицать.  
  
Луи хотел бы не зависеть настолько от этого человека.  
  
— Ты нелепый, — пробормотал Томмо, и каким-то образом Гарри уловил этот звук сквозь окружавший их шум.  
  
— Ага, а ты сделан из молний, — ответил Гарри, и на его щеках появились ямочки, словно ему в голову пришло что-то совершенно гениальное.  
  
Возможно, для того, чтобы заткнуть ему рот, возможно, для того, чтобы самому не сболтнуть лишнего, Луи сократил расстояние между ними и прижался губами к губам Гарри.  
  
Он понятия не имел, когда его жизнь успела наполниться таким количеством клише, что стала походить на «Дневник Памяти», и это было, вроде как, ужасно, так как он однажды встретился с Райаном Гослингом и поспорил с ним, что никогда не станет целоваться под дождём. Чтобы ещё значительнее ухудшить ситуацию, Луи, оторвавшись от Стайлса, произнёс:  
  
— Если я сделан из молний, то и ты сделан из молний, — и, на взгляд Томлинсона, он слишком много цитировал «Дневник Памяти».  
  
Он ожидал, что Гарри снова начнёт дразниться, но вместо этого тот только мягко улыбнулся и сказал:  
  
— Тогда давай помолимся, чтобы остаться сделанными из молний.  
  
Луи позволил слабой улыбке появиться на своём лице, но вдруг небо сотряс новый раскат грома и актёр потянул Стайлса в сторону коттеджа, бормоча себе под нос: «Или же помолимся, чтобы не замёрзнуть, детка». Нежности были для него чем-то новым, но оказалось, что ему это даже нравится, и Гарри, кажется, тоже, если по вспыхнувшему на его щеках румянцу можно было судить.  
  
Позже, когда они уже лежали в постели, Томлинсон всё не мог уснуть, прислушиваясь к рёву бури. Дыхание Гарри казалось совсем незаметным по сравнению с монотонным стуком дождя по крыше, трескучими раскатами грома и быстрыми вспышками молний, озарявшими тёмное ночное небо.  
  
Гарри был прав. Луи был молнией. Он горел ярко и обжигающе, освещая целый мир, но гораздо быстрее сам сгорал, выдыхался, оставляя в небе глубокую трещину.  
  
И если Луи был молнией, то Гарри был громом, потому что он пугал Томлинсона, нарушал его спокойствие, заставляя сердце сбиваться с ритма; из-за него актёру хотелось спрятаться подальше.  
  
Но он не мог этого сделать, потому что пристрастился к буре. Он не спал всю ночь, погружаясь в неё с головой, пока в его груди не зародится ложное чувство защищённости. Гарри не был бурей, но всё же представлял собой наиболее пугающую её часть. Он резко контрастировал с молнией Луи, но вместе они становились единым целым, они принадлежали друг другу, и Томлинсон думал, что не хотел бы менять это.  
  
Хотя он не сказал Гарри ничего из этого. Всем, что он пробормотал утром в полудрёме, было:  
  
— Ты гром, а я молния.  
  
Гарри хихикнул и пропел в ответ:  
  
— И мне нравится то, что ты знаешь, кто ты на самом деле, — это потрясающе¹.  
  
— Это не… — начал возражать Луи, но тут же осёкся, потому что, если бы попытался объяснить свои слова, он стал бы ещё более уязвимым, чем сейчас. Вместо этого он сказал: — Она замечательный человек.  
  
— Кто? Селена Гомез? — спросил Гарри, доставая из холодильника Луи упаковку апельсинового сока. — Всё время забываю, что ты… действительно известный. Ты встречал всех этих людей. Ты Луи Томлинсон, а не просто Луи.  
  
Луи нахмурился.  
  
— Я просто Луи, — защищаясь, буркнул он.  
  
— Да, для меня, — смеясь, возразил Стайлс.  
  
— Да, — эхом отозвался Луи, поёжившийся от сгущавшегося над ним странного чувства, — для тебя.  
  
Эти слова быстро вернули актёра к действительности. Перерыв Томлинсона заканчивался меньше, чем через месяц. Он должен будет уйти, чтобы снова стать Луи Томлинсоном — отмеченным наградами актёром, который застрял «в шкафу», и перестать быть тем Луи, который проводил дни, отдыхая в Холмс Чапеле и влюбляясь в парня, которого ему постоянно не хватало.  
  
_«Я подарю тебе целый мир_ , — подумал Луи, глядя на растрёпанного Гарри, который босиком танцевал под радио и варил яйца. — _Тебе нужно всего-лишь попросить меня»_.  


* * *

  
  
Однажды, поздно вечером, когда Луи просматривал очередной сценарий, а Гарри дремал на диване, свернувшись калачиком, словно котёнок, телефон актёра зазвонил.  
  
Он быстро схватил его и провёл большим пальцем по экрану, отвечая на звонок, пока мелодия не разбудила Гарри.  
  
— Алло?  
  
— Луи, прелесть, у тебя есть минутка? — поинтересовалась Кара на другом конце трубки, заставляя Томмо тут же насторожиться.  
  
— Да, конечно, что такое? — спросил он, медленно выбираясь из-под головы Гарри и засовывая на своё место подушку.  
  
— Мы не хотели тебя беспокоить, пока ты на перерыве, и всё такое, но как насчёт того, чтобы дать одно интервью? Чтобы немного ускорить процесс сидинга? — спросила она.  
  
Томлинсон нахмурил брови и оглянулся на Гарри, который по-прежнему крепко спал. Не желая его будить, Луи решил отойти в заднюю часть коттеджа.  
  
— Интервью? — повторил он, качая головой и только потом вспоминая, что девушка не может его видеть. — Я не уеду, пока не закончится мой перерыв.  
  
— Ничего страшного! — заверила Кара, когда Луи, толкнул заднюю дверь коттеджа, ступая босыми ногами на влажную траву. На улице было прохладно, а растянутая худи и короткие шорты совсем не помогали согреться. — Мы как раз думали, что, может быть, ты дашь интервью по телефону?  
  
Облокотившись спиной на стену коттеджа, Луи раздражённо фыркнул, выпуская в воздух облачко пара.  
  
— Что я должен буду сказать? — аккуратно поинтересовался он.  
  
— Рада, что ты спросил! — бодро ответила Кара, пускаясь в пятнадцатиминутные разъяснения о том, как правильно обронить ключевые фразы и вызвать массовые догадки, не подтверждая ничего напрямую.  
  
Луи всегда любил секреты; любил знать вещи, которые никто кроме него не знал. Он любил шутки, понятные только узкому кругу людей, и чувство, возникавшее, когда ему доверяли этот маленький кусочек знаний.  
  
И осознание того, что прямо сейчас секретом являлась его сексуальная ориентация, заставляло возмущение клокотать у него в груди.  
  
— Но я всё ещё… Но я всё ещё смогу вернуть всё, как было, правда? Если я сделаю это, это ведь не будет значить, что я  _должен_ совершить камин-аут, да? — тихо спросил он, выдёргивая из своей кофты торчавшую нитку.  
  
— Нет, я думаю, нет, — медленно произнесла Кара. — Но мы будем делать это, только пока ты сам этого хочешь. Так что если ты вдруг решишь, что больше не хочешь совершить камин-аут, ты должен немедленно сообщить нам, чтобы мы смогли вернуть контроль над ситуацией. А до тех пор… ты на пути своего раскрытия, Лу.  
  
Луи слишком резко вздохнул на эти слова, стараясь унять колотившееся в ушах сердце.  
  
— Хорошо, — монотонно ответил он, тут же вешая трубку. Усевшись на сырую траву, он поднял голову и, глядя на звёзды, попытался восстановить сбившееся дыхание.  
  
В таком положении его и нашёл Гарри.  
  
Он определённо был подготовлен лучше, чем актёр, так как притащил с собой тёплое пуховое одеяло и, усевшись, предложил половину Луи, в которую тот охотно завернулся.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — пробормотал Гарри, поднимая на Томлинсона полные тревоги глаза.  
  
Луи сильнее прижался к нему, с радостью обнаруживая, что Стайлс очень тёплый.  
  
— Просто думаю, детка, — неопределённо ответил актёр и одарил Гарри тем, что, как он надеялся, было улыбкой.  
  
— О чём? — немного язвительно спросил Стайлс, опуская руку на бедро Луи. Томмо не мог вспомнить никого, кто бы мог так же легко успокоить его и придать ему уверенности. Гарри был странным.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы ответить, Луи снова поднял взгляд к небу.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, как изменилась бы твоя жизнь, если бы ты не сделал одну вещь? И если бы ты мог, ты изменил бы её? — наконец спросил он.  
  
Гарри на какое-то время затих, и когда Томлинсон взглянул на него, Стайлс казался полностью погружённым в свои мысли, словно придавал этому вопросу действительно большое значение.  
  
— Думаю… — начал Гарри, устремляя вдаль невидящий взгляд. — Думаю, существует бесконечное множество вселенных, каждая из которых создана для того, чтобы ты принял там то решение, которое не принял здесь. Это может быть что-то незначительное, вроде забытого в школе карандаша, или что-то важное, вроде свадьбы, но для каждого решения, независимо от того, насколько оно серьёзно, существует своя вселенная. Каждое решение, которое ты принял когда-то, было тем, что привело тебя к настоящему моменту твоей жизни. Это то, что сделало тебя самим собой. Я думаю, никто и никогда не должен сожалеть о том, кем он стал. Так что нет, я бы ничего не менял.  
  
Луи недоверчиво взглянул на Гарри, затихая на пару мгновений, но затем покачал головой, стараясь освободить ее от ненужных мыслей.  
  
— А что, если бы эти изменения были к лучшему?  
  
Стайлс задумчиво наклонил голову, в конце концов в замешательстве пожимая плечами.  
  
— Нет, даже если и так. Мы не должны зацикливаться на прошлом. Если мы хотим сделать жизнь лучше, нужно изменять будущее. Потому что решения, которые мы принимаем сейчас, гораздо важнее.  
  
Они оба затихли, пока Луи наконец не нарушил молчание.  
  
— Как думаешь, звёзды это вселенные?  
  
Гарри улыбнулся в ответ, заставляя Луи влюбляться ещё сильнее.  
  
— Давай достанем звезду и проверим.  


* * *

  
  
— Расскажи мне сказку, — тихо попросил Луи однажды ночью. Они как раз смотрели фильм, и, хоть актёр и не рассказывал об этом Гарри, он был почти уверен, что ему предлагали играть там роль второго плана.  
  
— Какую сказку? — спросил Стайлс, поворачивая лежавшую на коленях Луи голову.  
  
Томлинсон пожал плечами, продолжая нежно перебирать его волосы.  
  
— Любую сказку.  
  
Гарри поджал губы, а его лицо приобрело задумчивое выражение. Томмо наклонился и, не в силах сдержаться, чмокнул его в кончик носа. Из-за этого Стайлс тут же потерял концентрацию, начав хихикать, и едва ощутимо пихнул Луи в отместку.  
  
— Я думаю, — запротестовал он, но всё равно поднял голову, складывая губы трубочкой.  
  
Луи с лёгкостью выполняет его молчаливую просьбу, невесомо целуя розовые губы и тут же отстраняясь.  
  
— Сказка, — повторил он, дёргая прядь кудрявых волос.  
  
— Требовательный, — пробормотал Гарри, а его глаза загорелись. — Ладно, итак, давным-давно…  
  
На этом он остановился, и Луи ничего не оставалось сделать, кроме как снова слегка потянуть его за волосы, отчего Гарри тихо заскулил, утыкаясь лицом в бёдра актёра.  
  
— Лу, перестань, — приглушённо проворчал он.  
  
— Расскажи мне сказку, детка, — повторил Томлинсон, обматывая локон Гарри вокруг пальца и дёргая ещё сильнее, — тогда я перестану доставать тебя.  
  
Стайлс слегка укусил одно из бёдер Луи, отчего актёр застыл в шоке, беспомощно моргая. Но прежде, чем он смог что-либо сказать, Гарри тяжело вздохнул и начал рассказывать:  
  
— Итак, жила была принцесса, которую мачеха заперла в башне…  
  
Луи приподнял бровь, но всё же не стал перебивать парня, который явно пересказывал сюжет мультфильма про Рапунцель. У актёра даже было чувство, что эту сказку Гарри выбрал из-за того, что пальцы Томлинсона хозяйничали у него в волосах.  
  
— И, так как Юджин любил Рапунцель слишком сильно, чтобы позволить ей стать пленницей, он срезал её волосы, даже несмотря на то, что это грозило ему смертью, — тихо произнёс Гарри. Луи решил, что это огромная жертва, отдать жизнь ради кого-то, но так же он решил, что может понять эту всепоглощающую любовь, когда ты готов сделать всё ради безопасности другого, ради его счастья.  
  
Гарри всё ещё говорил, а Томлинсон завороженно слушал, с восторгом ловя каждое слово.  
  
Его рука теперь безвольно лежала, запутавшись в волосах Стайлса, потому что сам актёр был слишком занят разглядыванием его губ и лица, пока Гарри рассказывал ему историю, которую Луи знал, как свои пять пальцев. Его сёстры усаживали его смотреть вместе с ними «Запутанную Историю» столько раз, что Гарри, пересказывающий её сейчас, заставлял его скучать по ним ещё сильнее. Скоро Томлинсон их увидит.  
  
— Потом они поженились и жили долго и счастливо! — закончил Стайлс, поднимаясь и прижимаясь спиной к груди Луи. Он понятия не имел, как Гарри умудрялся делать вид, что он меньше, чем есть на самом деле, но это было просто невероятно мило.  
  
Луи улыбнулся, нежно целуя Гарри в щеку.  
  
— Мой личный рассказчик, — игриво проворковал он.  
  
Стайлс закатил глаза и ущипнул его за руку.  
  
— Теперь счастлив?  
  
Луи секунду пялился на него, прежде чем ответить. Волосы Гарри растрепались из-за того, что Томлинсон не выпускал из них руки в течение последнего часа, а его глаза цвета кувшинок сияли от тусклого солнечного света, просачивавшегося сквозь открытое окно коттеджа. Его губы порозовели, и Луи приподнял руку, чтобы прижать большой палец к пухлой нижней губе.  
  
Гарри ничего не говорил, с любопытством наблюдая за актёром.  
  
— Я всегда счастлив, когда ты рядом, — наконец ответил Луи, наклоняясь ближе и прижимаясь поцелуем к его губам. Стайлс издал удивлённый возглас, но вскоре с готовностью ответил на поцелуй.  
  
Луи мягко провёл большим пальцем по его скуле и отстранился, оставляя нежный поцелуй на его челюсти.  
  
— Ты такой чертовски милый, знаешь? — прошептал он.  
  
Гарри тихо выдохнул, впиваясь взглядом в губы Томлинсона.  
  
— Я постоянно хочу тебя целовать, — ответил он, наклоняясь вперёд и сминая губы Луи своими.  
  
Одну руку актёр тут же запустил ему в волосы, резко дёргая, и Стайлс охнул ему в рот, двигаясь к нему и седлая его колени. Луи легко разместил его там, опуская ладони на бедра Гарри, и прижимая его ближе к себе.  
  
— Я бы хотел с тобой всего на свете, — произнёс Гарри, закрывая глаза от удовольствия, пока Луи оставлял влажную дорожку поцелуев вдоль его горла. Томмо сильно прикусил кожу у основания шеи Гарри, вызывая из его груди тихий стон.  
  
— Я бы хотел дать тебе всё на свете, — пробормотал Луи и опустил руки к ногам Стайлса, сжимая бёдра и приподнимая его. Гарри фыркнул от неожиданности, но обвил руки вокруг шеи актёра, давая ему возможность переместить их в спальню.  
  
Опустив Гарри на кровать, Томмо уселся между его ног, снова накрывая губы парня своими. Стайлс обернул ноги вокруг его талии, прижимая Луи ближе к себе, и член актёра дёрнулся под пристальным взглядом потемневших глаз Гарри.  
  
Их губы встретились в развратном мокром поцелуе, и Луи провёл ладонями по груди Гарри, поглаживая его сосок через ткань, пока наконец не скользнул рукой под рубашку, чтобы получить более широкий доступ к его телу. Стайлс, захныкав, прильнул к прикосновению.  
  
— Терпение, милый, — поддразнил Луи, ухмыляясь и мучительно медленно расстёгивая на нём рубашку. Специально задевая кончиками пальцев кожу на животе Гарри, где красовалась татуировка бабочки, он добрался до пояса его джинсов. Стайлс заскулил, и Луи щёлкнул языком, качая головой. — Ну же, детка.  
  
Гарри, изо всех сил закусив губу, попытался перестать двигаться, на что Томлинсон хищно ухмыльнулся. Сосок Гарри под его большим пальцем затвердел, и актёр сжал его, вырывая из парня гортанный стон. Наклонившись, он взял другой сосок Стайлса в рот, слегка прикусывая его.  
  
Его собственный член уже болезненно напрягся в штанах, но Луи продолжал концентрировать своё внимание на Гарри, чьи щёки стремительно наливались румянцем. Его глаза потемнели, и вокруг чёрных зрачков осталось видимым лишь тонкое колечко зелёной радужки, а его взгляд, направленный на Луи, приобрёл по-настоящему голодное выражение.  
  
Оставляя влажную дорожку поцелуев, Луи спустился по груди Стайлса к ремню его джинсов, но прежде, чем он успел что-либо предпринять, Гарри начал стягивать с него так до сих пор и не снятую рубашку. Поняв намёк, актёр отстранился, одним быстрым движением стаскивая её на пол, и вернулся к джинсам Гарри, расстёгивая пуговицу и дёргая штанины на себя.  
  
Оставив фиолетовый засос на бедре парня, Луи поднял голову к его лицу.  
  
— Чего ты хочешь, детка?  
  
Гарри затряс головой, сжимая кулаки.  
  
— Не знаю… просто хочу тебя.  
  
Луи хмыкнул, прижимая большой палец к засосу, который только что сделал.  
  
— Никаких пожеланий?  
  
Гарри снова помотал головой, и Томлинсон на секунду задумался о том, что собирался сделать, чтобы этот милый парень обессилел от того, как сильно нуждался бы в нём. Хотя прежде, чем осуществить то, что задумал, Луи снова прижался поцелуем к расслабленным губам Гарри.  
  
— Повернись, — затем приказал он, двигаясь на кровати, чтобы дать Гарри больше пространства. — На четвереньки.  
  
Почти сразу слушаясь, Стайлс повернулся и приподнялся на локтях. Томмо нежно провёл ладонью по его спине, оставляя мягкий поцелуй у основания его позвоночника.  
  
— Спасибо, милый, — пробормотал он Гарри в кожу.  
  
Медленно стянув с него трусы, Луи оставил ещё один поцелуй на задней стороне его бедра и игриво прикусил кожу на ягодице.  
  
— Нормально? — поинтересовался он.  
  
Гарри издал невнятный звук, двигая задницу ближе к лицу Томмо. Хихикнув, Луи опустил руки ему на бёдра, удерживая их в одном положении.  
  
— Не двигайся, — дал указание он, и Стайлс кивнул в ответ, зарываясь лицом в подушку.  
  
Луи понимал, что прошло довольно много времени с того момента, как он последний раз спал с кем-то. Но он всегда был лучшим в том, чтобы только с помощью своего языка заставлять парней скулить, дрожать и молить о разрядке.  
  
Томлинсон раздвинул ягодицы Гарри, нежно дуя, и, как он и ожидал, бёдра парня начали трястись, только распаляя актёра.  
  
Наклонив голову ближе, он высунул язык, чтобы, пробуя, лизнуть нежную кожу. После первого же влажного прикосновения, руки Стайлса подогнулись, а с розовых губ сорвался рваный вздох. Луи ухмыльнулся, снова проводя языком по сжатому отверстию. Он на мгновение задался вопросом, как его волосы ощущались между бёдер Гарри, вспоминая, что тот говорил что-то о том, как наслаждался болью, которую причиняла стёртая кожа.  
  
Прижимаясь ближе, Луи ещё раз размашисто лизнул кожу между ягодицами, чувствуя, как слюна течёт по его лицу. Он даже не возражал — то, что он становился грязным, было одной из его любимых частей.  
  
Гарри под ним сжался, издавая довольные звуки и с жадностью толкаясь задницей ближе к лицу Луи. Тот на секунду отстранился, но прижал большой палец к влажному отверстию, размазывая слюну.  
  
— Детка, ты должен не двигаться с места, — сказал он Стайлсу, проводя свободной рукой по нежной коже его бёдер.  
  
В ответ Гарри издал высокий рваный стон, и Луи с удовольствием отметил, как сжалась его дырочка и задрожали бёдра. Это выглядело слишком заманчиво, и Томлинсон, не удержавшись, снова наклонился и немного грубо провёл языком по расселине.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Лу, _пожалуйста_ , — приглушённо умолял Гарри, уткнувшись носом в подушку.  
  
Луи напряг язык, наконец проталкивая его в покрасневшее отверстие, отчего Гарри под ним захныкал, по-прежнему слушаясь указаний Луи и не двигаясь. Актёр мог видеть, как это было тяжело для него, потому что Стайлс постоянно вздрагивал, без перерыва бормоча: _«Лу, Лу, Лу, Лу»_.  
  
Расслабив челюсть, Томлинсон протолкнул язык ещё глубже, успокаивающе поглаживая бёдра Гарри. Он отстранился на секунду, чтобы пробормотать в мягкую кожу слова похвалы, тут же наклоняясь обратно и снова просовывая язык внутрь.  
  
— Я не могу… Луи, я… — Гарри не закончил предложение, захлебнувшись громким жалобным стоном.  
  
Сомневаясь всего мгновение, Луи погладил пальцем его кожу прямо рядом со своим языком, что, кажется, окончательно разрушило Стайлса, который уже просто громко рыдал, а его колени почти подкашивались. Томмо подхватил его под бёдра, не давая парню рухнуть на кровать.  
  
Он продолжал вылизывать Гарри, пока тот с громким всхлипом не излился на простынь, но даже тогда не остановился и ещё несколько раз провёл языком по отверстию, снова заставляя парня рыдать. Из-за повышенной чувствительности прикосновения приносили Стайлсу боль, и он попытался отстраниться от ласкающего его влажного языка Томмо.  
  
Луи сжалился и, отстранившись, нежно повернул Гарри лицом к себе.  
  
Слёзы катились по его щекам, а и без того розовые губы стали ещё ярче от того, как сильно Гарри кусал их. Глаза покраснели, а к щекам прилила кровь, придавая ему ещё более оттраханный вид. Луи понятия не имел, почему, но это вызывало у него нежную улыбку.  
  
Только когда актёр наклонился к Стайлсу за поцелуем, он понял, что напрочь забыл о своём собственном возбуждённом члене. Гарри, казалось, тоже заметил это, так как, несмотря на написанную на его лице усталость, протянул руку и запустил её в спортивные штаны Луи, оборачивая пальцы вокруг его члена.  
  
Через всего пару рваных толчков, Томлинсон кончил ему в руку, пачкая спермой свои штаны. Громко простонав Гарри в ключицу, он тут же обмяк в его руках.  
  
— Ты очаровательный, — пробормотал он.  
  
Стайлс лучезарно улыбнулся ему и, привлекая расфокусированное внимание Луи, вытащил руку из его штанов, дочиста вылизывая пальцы. Отложив вспыхнувшую в голове мысль на потом, Томмо скатился с него, поудобнее устраиваясь на своей подушке.  
  
Прежде, чем полностью вымотанный Томлинсон смог уснуть, Гарри ткнулся носом в его плечо.  
  
— Что такое? — поинтересовался он, распахивая глаза и наблюдая за появляющейся на лице Стайлса застенчивой улыбкой.  
  
— Мы можем обняться? — предложил он, с надеждой закусывая нижнюю губу.  
  
Луи улыбнулся в ответ и кивнул.  
  
— Всегда можем, детка, — произнёс он, поворачиваясь и перекидывая ногу через Гарри.  
  
Гарри тоже повернулся, двигаясь, чтобы прижаться спиной к груди Луи. Засыпая, Томлинсон почувствовал, как Гарри взял его за руку, мягко целуя острые костяшки.  
  
Он уснул с довольной и тошнотворно влюблённой улыбкой на лице.  


* * *

  
  
— Хэй, Лу, ты же любишь театр? — с самого порога поинтересовался Гарри.  
  
Повернув голову, Томлинсон окинул его скучающим взглядом.  
  
— Нет, честно говоря, я люто его ненавижу, — невозмутимо заявил он.  
  
Хихикнув, Гарри подошёл к дивану и наклонился, выпячивая губы. Луи закатил глаза, но подвинулся ближе, чтобы оставить на них нежный поцелуй.  
  
— Угадай, у кого есть два билета в театр на спектакль «Питер Пэн»? — широко улыбаясь, произнёс он, и Томмо на полсекунды отвлёкся, засмотревшись на появившиеся на его щеках ямочки.  
  
Когда до него наконец дошёл смысл слов, глаза актёра комично расширились.  
  
— Ты серьёзно? — спросил он, даже не пытаясь скрыть волнения в голосе.  
  
Стайлс энергично кивнул и достал из-за спины два билета.  
  
— Сюрприз! — воскликнул он, выглядя так, словно от радости готов в любой момент выскочить из собственной кожи.  
  
Луи даже не знал, что возможно быть настолько влюблённым в кого-то.  
  
Всё ещё странно было прокручивать в голове эти слова — Луи понятия не имел, как и когда понял это, но решил не психовать по этому поводу, а принять свои чувства как должное. Впрочем, он не собирался признаваться в них кому-либо, кроме себя. Он влюблён в Гарри. Это здорово. Они в порядке.  
  
— Спасибо, детка, — искренне ответил он Гарри, протягивая ладонь, чтобы сжать его руку. — Ты даже не представляешь, насколько счастливым меня делаешь.  
  
Эти слова заставили Гарри покраснеть, отчего сердце в груди Томмо пропустило удар. Он так влип.  


* * *

  
  
Луи совершил ужасные поступки.  
  
Честно говоря, Томмо совсем не собирался делать всё именно так, но теперь он, поскольку был настоящим идиотом, который ничего никогда не продумывает заранее, страдал от последствий.  
  
У Луи никогда не возникало проблем с тем, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания. Обычно он просто звал Альберто, и они вдвоём шли туда, куда хотел Томлинсон. Его редко узнавали, но, если это всё-таки случалось, фанаты были достаточно спокойны и не устраивали сцен.  
  
Но на этот раз всё немного изменилось.  
  
На этот раз его имя фигурировало в одной из главных новостей недели. История крутилась вокруг его неожиданного отъезда с премьеры фильма, его поддержки меньшинств и Тима Кука, его интервью, вышедшего на прошлой неделе, в котором он часто использовал гендерно-нейтральные местоимения и рассуждал о том, в какой хорошей форме был Дэвид Бэкхэм.  
  
Пиар-команда сказала ему, чтобы он, если вдруг захочет куда-то уйти, сообщил им об этом в первую очередь и не забывал носить маскировку. Сейчас он просто не мог оступиться перед публикой.  
  
Именно поэтому Луи напялил на себя просто ужасные очки, стараясь чрезмерной маскировкой сгладить то, что не рассказал пиар-команде о своей вылазке.  
  
Хотя, увидев его в таком виде, Гарри сразу нахмурился. Но он всё же ничего не сказал по этому поводу и ни о чём не спрашивал, потому что каким-то образом Луи посчастливилось однажды встретить такого самаритянина, как этот милый парень.  
  
Когда выяснилось, что театр находится в городе, Томлинсон слегка заволновался, так как просто не мог избавиться от своей привычки нервничать. Возможно, ему следовало сказать об этом кому-нибудь заранее.  
  
Целые годы ушли на то, чтобы он научился правильно вести себя в глазах общественности, надевая что-то вроде второй кожи. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как Луи показывался на публике в собственной.  
  
По прибытии в театр, они были награждены несколькими заинтересованными взглядами, из-за чего Луи начинал чувствовать себя параноиком, даже несмотря на то, что точно знал, что все они были брошены не более чем из-за его нелепого вида. Даже когда Гарри попытался взять его за руку, Томлинсон отшатнулся, как от огня.  
  
Выражение растерянности и боли в глазах Стайлса немного остудило его голову и заставило его чувствовать себя совсем плохо.  
  
Что он  _творит_?  
  
Луи сделал резкое движение, чтобы схватить руку Гарри, но оказалось, что тот спрятал её в карман джинсов. Пока они не нашли своих мест, Гарри не поднимал взгляда от пола, что заставило Томмо слегка нахмуриться. Впрочем, он решил не поднимать эту тему.  
  
Когда спектакль начался, Стайлс вроде бы снова расслабился, и Луи показалось, что с его плеч свалился огромный груз. Только когда колено Гарри прижалось к его ноге, он рывком сдвинулся к другому краю сиденья.  
  
Гарри повернулся к актёру, окидывая его непонимающим взглядом, и Луи приоткрыл рот, выражая своё сожаление.  
  
До самого конца спектакля Стайлс не произнёс ни слова и ни разу не попытался вновь дотронуться до Томлинсона. Голос в голове Луи пронзительно кричал, приказывая ему сейчас же исправить ситуацию, и парень готов был поклясться, что этот голос принадлежал Зейну.  
  
Луи прекрасно знал, что зачастую поступал крайне глупо. Каждый, кто знал его, знал и обо всей куче промахов Томлинсона, и о том, как часто окружающим его людям приходилось расхлёбывать заваренную им кашу.  
  
Но Гарри… Гарри верил в него, несмотря ни на что. Он не переставал думать о Луи, как о чём-то чистом и прекрасном, и Томлинсон всё никак не мог понять его, хотя, кажется, и привык к этому.  
  
Вздохнув, Луи откинулся на спинку кресла, решая разобраться с этим, когда они окажутся в автомобиле. После этого он так и не смог сосредоточиться на спектакле из-за болезненного скручивания в животе. Скосив глаза на сидевшего рядом Гарри, Томмо обратил внимание на то, каким пустым был его взгляд, устремлённый к сцене.  
  
После представления они молча встали со своих мест, и Стайлс так ни разу и не потянулся, чтобы взять Луи за руку.  
  
Они были уже в дверях, когда позади раздался пронзительный крик:  
  
— О  _господи_ , Луи Томлинсон?  
  
Все вокруг, казалось, замерли, и Луи застыл вместе с ними, молясь, чтобы девочка, уставившая на него широко распахнутые глаза, больше ничего не говорила.  
  
Этот день определённо не был удачным.  
  
— Луи! Боже мой, я так сильно тебя люблю! Я видела все твои фильмы! Пожалуйста, можно сфотографироваться с тобой? Боже мой! — начала вопить фанатка, и вскоре за ней появилась ещё кучка верещавших девушек. В этой толпе затесалась даже пара-тройка парней, с любопытством глядевших на актёра, и Луи почувствовал, как его с ног до головы захлёстывает приступ паники.  
  
Первым делом он моментально сорвал с себя маскировку, потому что не было ничего более неловкого, чем попасться на глаза кому-то, притворяющимся кем-то другим. К счастью, никто из фанатов, вытащивших свои телефоны, ещё не успел его заснять.  
  
— Можно с тобой сфотографироваться? — снова попросила девочка, пока остальные фанаты наблюдали за ним с тем же выражением надежды в широко распахнутых глазах.  
  
— Э-э… — Луи повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри. Взгляды окруживших их фанатов проследовали в том же направлении и впились в Стайлса, который выглядел как олень, попавший в ловушку. — Ты не против? — прошептал он, даже несмотря на то, что это не имело никакого смысла.  
  
Томлинсон заметил, как кадык Гарри дёрнулся, когда он нервно сглотнул.  
  
— Нет, конечно нет. Вперёд, Лу.  
  
Его голос прозвучал так подавленно, что Луи с трудом удалось удержаться и не нахмуриться. Он не мог позволить себе быть хмурым на глазах всех этих людей. Вместо этого он выдавил из себя сияющую улыбку и снова повернулся к фанатам.  
  
— Ну тогда давайте сделаем это!  
  
Фанаты на удивление организованно выстроились за фотографиями, из-за чего Луи стал немного меньше беспокоиться насчёт своей недостаточной безопасности. Некоторые парни тоже подходили, прося фото или автограф для своей подружки. Один из них даже попросил для своего парня, выглядя крайне смущённым.  
  
Прежде, чем уйти, фанат, поколебавшись, произнёс:  
  
— Эм… недавно… то, что вы сделали. Это многое значит для моего парня. Он просто боготворит вас, и то, что вы поддерживаете меньшинства, дало ему смелость раскрыться перед родителями.  
  
Луи судорожно сглотнул, откашливаясь, прежде, чем спросить:  
  
— Всё прошло хорошо?  
  
Улыбнувшись, парень кивнул.  
  
— Всё прошло прекрасно. Так что, э-э. Спасибо вам… за то, что придали ему уверенности.  
  
Луи немного неуверенно вздохнул и кивнул.  
  
— Пожалуйста, передай ему, что я желаю ему удачи, и… — Он взглянул на своё запястье, где красовался радужный браслет. Его пиар-команда сказала ему носить его на случай столкновения с фанатом. Расстегнув браслет, Томмо протянул его пареньку. — Передай ему это.  
  
Глаза парня расширились.  
  
— Правда?  
  
Кивнув, Луи вложил браслет ему в руку.  
  
— Скажи ему, что я им горжусь.  
  
— Скажу, — с благоговением произнёс парень и снова широко улыбнулся, прежде чем уйти. Он был последним, покинувшим их фанатом, хотя некоторые из предыдущих всё ещё стояли неподалёку и наблюдали за ними.  
  
Улыбнувшись им, Луи повернулся к Гарри, и его сердце тут же упало в пятки: кудрявого парня там не было. Актёр покрутил головой, стараясь найти Стайлса, но тот словно испарился.  
  
Теперь, когда у него наконец появилась возможность, Томлинсон нахмурился и, натянув на голову капюшон, направился к выходу из театра, надеясь найти там Гарри.  
  
Тот уже сидел на месте водителя, когда Луи добрался к машине, и актёр вопросительно приподнял бровь, обходя грузовик и забираясь на пассажирское сиденье.  
  
— Всё в порядке, детка? — спросил он, устраиваясь на своём месте.  
  
— Всё хорошо, — пробормотал Гарри с абсолютно отсутствующим выражением на лице.  
  
Луи нахмурился, но решил первое время не обращать на это внимание. Только когда они выехали на дорогу, он вздохнул и повернулся к Стайлсу.  
  
— Хэй, послушай. Прости, — тихо произнёс он, надеясь передать в этих словах свою искренность.  
  
Гарри в ответ только крепче сжал руль.  
  
— За что? — спросил он, и его голос был мягким, как всегда мягким, но каким-то совершенно безэмоциональным. Луи ненавидел это.  
  
— За то, что вёл себя там, как придурок, — ответил Томмо, почёсывая затылок, и опустил взгляд, чувствуя, как его щёки горят от смущения. — Я на самом деле не привык… Очень долгое время я не делал ничего подобного. Или, скорее, никогда.  
  
Гарри рядом с ним тихо вздохнул.  
  
— Я не жду, что ты совершишь камин-аут или что-то вроде того ради меня, Лу, — пробормотал он, сосредотачиваясь на дороге и до боли закусывая нижнюю губу. — Я знаю, это непросто. Я бы никогда не стал заставлять тебя делать то, чего ты не хочешь. Просто… когда ты ведёшь себя так… это выглядит так, словно ты стесняешься меня. Стесняешься нас.  
  
—  _Нет_ , — отчаянно возразил он прежде, чем успел обдумать это. Он застыл на мгновение, беспомощно моргая, но когда в его голове прояснилось, продолжил. — Это не так, честное слово, это не так. Это не то, что кажется. Клянусь, я не стесняюсь… Я никогда бы не смог стесняться тебя. Ты делаешь меня таким счастливым, Гарри, и я не стыжусь этого.  
  
— Думаю, я верю тебе, — ответил Стайлс, бросая на него косой взгляд. — Просто… Ты ведь понимаешь, почему это тяжело, да?  
  
Луи пришлось с силой закусить язык, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего. Сейчас было определённо не самое подходящее время для этих трёх слов. Поэтому он ответил:  
  
— Я не самый лучший человек, Гарри. То, что ты принял за стыд, им не является. Это страх. Я напуган. Я в грёбаном ужасе, понимаешь? Я понятия не имею, как это делать, и я тем более понятия не имею, как это делать, когда весь мир смотрит на меня. Но… это не значит, что я не хочу делать это.  
  
В салоне на несколько секунд воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая только шумом радио, что потихоньку начинало нервировать. В конце концов, Гарри прошептал:  
  
— Я хотел бы заставить все твои страхи исчезнуть. Хотел бы, чтобы то, что у нас есть, не пугало тебя.  
  
Если бы Луи был за рулём, он бы определённо сейчас надавил на тормоз, заставляя машину остановиться. К счастью, за рулём был не он.  
  
— Гарри, нет, — быстро возразил он. — Я не это имел в виду. Это абсолютная противоположность того, что я имел в виду. Боже, Гарри, ты не пугаешь меня. Из-за тебя я хочу быть достаточно смелым, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу со всем, что меня пугает. В любом случае, ты мне нужен, чтобы я смог победить свои страхи. И знаешь, что? — Луи глубоко вздохнул. — Прости, если говорю, что ты мне нужен, но мне плевать. Я не боюсь любви.  
  
— Любви? — сдавленно выдохнул Гарри.  
  
— Я собираюсь держать рот закрытым всю оставшуюся поездку, чтобы мы смогли поговорить, когда вернёмся домой. А то я ещё умру в этой машине, когда ты врежешься во что-нибудь, — объявил он, и натянул капюшон так сильно, что его подбородок прижался к шее.  
  
Он не знал ответа Гарри, но тому не нужно было его озвучивать, так как Томмо вполне мог чувствовать его без слов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Selena Gomez — Naturally.  
> 1.1) Тут так же присутствует множество строчек из песен 1D, но я не думаю, что их нужно указывать :)


	8. Часть 8

Они не поговорили об этом. По крайней мере, не в тот день. Когда они приехали в коттедж Луи, там уже были Лиам, Зейн и Найл, и благодаря образовавшемуся мальчишнику было довольно легко притвориться, что слово на букву «л» никогда не слетало с его губ.  
  
У них было пиво, попкорн и хорошие фильмы, и это было довольно весело, хотя самым приятным было то, что это отвлекало. К концу ночи все, кроме Луи, провалились в сон, и вот тогда он вспомнил свою ошибку, которую совершил раньше днём.  
  
Натянув одеяло на плечи мирно спавшего на диване Гарри, Томлинсон вышел на кухню, чтобы сделать звонок.  
  
Как оказалось, Луи был не особо хорош в том, чтобы скрываться. Его пиар-команда уже знала о том бардаке, который он устроил, потому что фотографии его с фанатами в тот же день наводнили весь твиттер и весь тамблер. Конечно, ему следовало этого ожидать, но всё же такая новость застала Томмо врасплох.  
  
Он ожидал, что его с головой засыплют бранью, но вместо этого девушки наперебой заговорили об истории про фаната и радужный браслет, за которую мгновенно уцепились и подхватили крупные СМИ. Луи не хотел, чтобы именно этот его поступок так широко обсуждался, но, казалось, это было даже к лучшему. Он был настоящим, не подставным.  
  
Когда его команда сообщила ему, что он может совершить камин-аут сразу после своего перерыва, Томлинсона чуть не хватил удар прямо на кухне.  
  
В таком положении его и застал зашедший туда посреди ночи Зейн: сидевшим на холодной плитке, крепко сжимавшим телефон и сверлившим пространство перед собой полным ужаса взглядом.  
  
— Тебе нужно съездить домой, — посоветовал Зейн, тяжело опуская руку Луи на плечо.  
  
— Я дома, — ответил он, но в его голосе сквозила неуверенность.  
  
Зейн покачал головой, нежно сжимая его плечо.  
  
— Домой к твоей маме. Тебе нужно поговорить с ней. Мы оба знаем, что проблема есть, детка, и это не Гарри.  
  
— Знаю, — прошептал Луи и закрыл глаза, стараясь отбросить ненужные воспоминания. — Я знаю.  


* * *

  
  
Он написал письмо.  
  
_Дорогой Гарри,  
  
Привет, детка. Знаю, я был настоящим мудаком последнее время, и я хотел бы иметь для этого причину получше, но у меня её нет. Ты пугаешь меня. Но не в том смысле, в котором ты подумал. Я не стыжусь быть с тобой, никогда бы не смог. Ты пугаешь меня, потому что я боюсь потерять тебя, боюсь ранить тебя, боюсь выбрать тебя.  
  
Я боюсь знания того, что весь мир следит за каждым моим шагом, боюсь вспышек фотокамер снимающих меня папарацци, боюсь числа фанатов, которое стремится к миллионам, и выбрать тебя — значит встретиться со всем этим лицом к лицу. Холмс Чапел реальный мир для тебя, но не для меня. Холмс Чапел — это побег, место, где я могу спрятаться, но... ты нет. Ты для меня не то, где можно спрятаться. Это будет нечестно по отношению к тебе, если я стану скрывать тебя.  
  
Я знаю, ты говорил, что не будешь заставлять меня совершить ради тебя камин-аут, но... если я хочу, чтобы это продолжалось, мне рано или поздно придётся это сделать, иначе ты станешь обижаться на меня. Кто угодно стал бы. Я не хочу этого. Но я **хочу** , чтобы это продолжалось. Я никогда прежде так от кого-то не зависел. Каждый раз, когда мы касаемся друг друга, я хочу только больше. Проблема в том, что я не уверен, смогу ли давать больше в ответ. Есть несколько вещей из моего прошлого, о которых я до сих пор не рассказывал тебе, но сейчас я тоже не хочу говорить о них, потому что это не то, что можно передать в письме. Возможно, ты сам уже догадался, возможно, нет. Это преследует меня последние пять лет, и, цитируя моего психотерапевта, это немного испортило меня. Даже сильно испортило.  
  
Но я хочу этого, Гарри, правда хочу. Поэтому я собираюсь уехать и разобраться с этим, и, надеюсь, в конце концов у нас всё будет хорошо. Если нет... если я не смогу разобраться... тогда я не стану заставлять тебя остаться, потому что ты заслуживаешь чего-то лучше, чем тот, кто даже не может держать тебя за руку на публике. Ты не должен быть тайной, Гарри. И я обещаю тебе прямо сейчас, что никогда не сделаю тебя своей тайной. Может быть, ты не будешь моим парнем после всего этого, может, будешь им, и весь мир сможет увидеть это. Хотел бы я, чтобы у меня был более внятный ответ, но я не знаю его прямо сейчас. Но детка, не волнуйся, я вернусь к тебе. Я просто надеюсь, что принесу хорошие новости.  
  
PS: То, что я сказал в грузовике? Это так. Я не буду писать это, потому что ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы услышать это лично. но... Это так. Знаю, это не делает ситуацию лучше, но что есть, то есть. На случай, если эта моя внезапная поездка не сработает... ну, если ничего другого не остаётся, ты навсегда будешь в моём сердце.  
  
_

Искренне твой, Луи

  
  
Он засунул записку в коробку из-под апельсинового сока и убрал в холодильник, пока Зейн с опаской наблюдал за его действиями.  
  
— Найл обнаружит это раньше него, — предупредил он.  
  
Луи попытался одарить его скучающим взглядом, но с треском провалился.  
  
— Тогда твоя задача в том, чтобы убедиться, что этого не произойдёт.  
  
Зейн хмыкнул, не говоря больше ни слова, поджал губы и сузил глаза, подсчитывая что-то в уме.  
  
— Когда ты вернёшься?  
  
— Не знаю, — честно ответил Луи и вздохнул, облокачиваясь на кухонный стол. — Я полагаю, Лиам сейчас в моей спальне пакует мои вещи, так?  
  
Впервые с тех пор, как он проснулся, на лице Зейна появилась улыбка.  
  
— Для этого и нужны друзья, детка.  
  
После этого на кухню зашёл Лиам с сумкой в одной руке и свитером в другой, которые он тут же бросил в сторону Луи.  
  
— Думаю, я упаковал сюда достаточно одежды, чтобы её хватило на пару дней. Если понадобится больше, уверен, кто-нибудь одолжит её тебе. Теперь слушай, пока ещё не слишком поздно: ты не спал, так что остановись в отеле на ночь и отдохни от _всего_ , хорошо? Я также положил туда немного еды и воды, на случай, если ты...  
  
Луи прервал его, подходя ближе и утягивая Пейна в крепкие объятия.  
  
— Спасибо, Лиам.  
  
Молчание затянулось, прежде чем парень наконец не сжал актёра в ответ.  
  
— Для этого и нужны друзья, Лу.  
  
Томлинсон рассмеялся ему в плечо и кивнул. Естественно, он не мог не сказать это. Они с Зейном иногда действительно были на одной волне, и казалось, будто они — один человек.  
  
Вывернувшись из объятий, Луи кивнул, перескакивая взглядом с одного на другого.  
  
— А у меня лучшие в мире друзья, которых я люблю больше жизни.  
  
Зейн перегнулся через столешницу и сжал его руку.  
  
— Тебе лучше идти, если ты хочешь увидеть девочек прежде, чем они закончат школу, — тихо посоветовал он.  
  
Кивнув, Луи сжал руку Зейна в ответ и, похлопав Лиама по плечу, направился к выходу. Они не двинулись с места, чтобы пойти за ним, и актёр был благодарен им за это.  
  
Когда он проходил через гостиную, его взгляд случайно упал на Гарри, который всё ещё крепко спал. После секундного колебания, Томлинсон подошёл и, наклонившись, оставил нежный поцелуй на щеке Стайлса, убирая выбившийся локон с его лица.  
  
— Я вернусь, детка, — пообещал он, несмотря на то, что знал, что Гарри его не слышит. Но он сам мог слышать себя.  
  
И именно это было важно прямо сейчас.  


* * *

  
  
Луи стоял на подъездной дорожке, пялясь на дверь гаража, пока утреннюю тишину наконец не рассек донёсшийся из дома шум. Он повернул голову в сторону входной двери, откуда в ту же секунду выскочили две светловолосые девочки, похожие друг на друга, как две капли воды.  
  
Они пока не заметили его, потому что всё ещё стояли в дверях и увлечённо звали того, кто был внутри. Было легко наблюдать, пока его не видели.  
  
Первой его заметила Фиби. Девочка аккуратно откинула прядь волос с лица и замерла, когда её глаза остановились на Луи, стоявшем, прислонившись к машине. Приоткрыв от удивления рот, она радостно завопила: «Луи!» и бросилась к нему, широко раскинув руки в разные стороны.  
  
Луи схватил её на середине пути, поднял вверх и закружил вокруг себя. Дейзи не отставала, поэтому, как только актёр опустил первую девочку на ноги, ему пришлось то же самое проделать со второй. Они обе так восторженно вопили, что вскоре в дверях появился кто-то ещё, с любопытством высовывающий наружу голову.  
  
— Луи? — широко распахнув глаза, спросила Фелисите, и её губы растянулись в широкой улыбке. — Луи!  
  
Внезапно оказавшись в крепких объятиях девочки-подростка, Томлинсон опустил взгляд и ласково улыбнулся сестре, сжимая в ответ её плечи.  
  
— Хэй, Физз. Дела идут хорошо?  
  
— Дела идут замечательно, раз ты тут, — улыбаясь, ответила она. — Скучала по тебе.  
  
Прежде, чем он успел ответить, в дверях появилась ещё одна светловолосая девушка. Из её ушей тянулись провода наушников, а взгляд голубых глаз был прикован к экрану телефона. Вытащив один наушник, Лотти устало спросила:  
  
— В честь чего так шумите? Вы трое вообще знаете, насколько сейчас рано?  
  
— Ну, принцесса, если ты на секунду оторвёшься от своего телефона... — шутливо начал Луи, и в ту же секунду девушка резко подняла голову и уставилась на брата широко распахнутыми глазами.  
  
— Луи? — недоверчиво спросила она. Лотти не кричала, в отличие от других девочек, но улыбка, появившаяся на её лице, заставила Томмо вздохнуть с облегчением.  
  
— Единственный и неповторимый, — согласился он и протянул ей свободную руку. — Обнимешь меня, или уже слишком взрослая для этого?  
  
Лотти закатила глаза, но подошла, чтобы заключить парня в быстрые объятия. Как только она отстранилась, в дверях появилась мама Луи, копающаяся в своей сумочке.  
  
— Простите, девочки, не могу найти ключи, дайте мне секунду, — крикнула она, хмуря брови.  
  
— Я могу отвезти их, — предложил Томлинсон, и, как и Лотти, его мать мгновенно подняла голову, впиваясь в парня изумлённым взглядом.  
  
Когда она поняла, кто стоит перед ней, её брови взлетели вверх, но, спустя секунду, женщина кивнула и опустила руку, а на её лице заиграла загадочная улыбка.  
  
— А когда вернёшься, ты присоединишься ко мне за чаем, Бу?  
  
— Ни за что бы не отказался, — ответил он, стараясь унять рвущиеся наружу слёзы. — Может, с печеньем?  
  
В глазах его матери тоже сверкали слёзы, когда она кивнула.  
  
— Посмотрю, что можно с этим сделать, — сказала она.  
  
И этого было более, чем достаточно.  


* * *

  
  
Отправив девочек в школу и вернувшись домой, Луи нашёл себя за укачиванием Дорис, пока его мать и Дэн разговаривали на пониженных тонах и кидали в его сторону взволнованные взгляды каждые несколько секунд. Не так он представлял идеальную жизнь.  
  
Вздохнув, он поднял сестрёнку и мягко поцеловал её в лоб. Девочка подняла одну из своих крошечных ручек, чтобы похлопать Томмо по щеке, и актёр улыбнулся ей.  
  
— Она немного колючая, не так ли, дорогая? Прости, я не думал, что увижу тебя так скоро, — сказал ей Луи, и, хихикнув, Дорис снова хлопнула по его щеке.  
  
Из кроватки, в которой девочка спала с братом, раздался голос Эрни, и Томлинсон решил, что мальчик выразил этим свой протест.  
  
— Твоя очередь придёт, малыш, — пообещал он и, поудобнее устроив Дорис в одной руке, протянул другую, чтобы пощекотать живот Эрни.  
  
Мальчик выпустил смешок, и Луи почувствовал такое тепло, что вряд ли смог бы объяснить его словами.  
  
В этот момент Дэн прочистил горло за спиной парня, и его губы растянулись в извиняющейся улыбке.  
  
— Твоя мама хочет поговорить с тобой.  
  
Луи кивнул, осторожно передавая ему Дорис. Он не знал, что чувствовал по отношению к Дэну. Хотя он не испытывал к нему сильной неприязни, что уже было хорошо. Но он так же и не особо любил его, хотя, возможно, причиной этому было то, что Томмо в принципе недолюбливал образ своего отца.  
  
Но всё же Дэн делал его мать счастливой, и это было всем, о чём Луи мог его просить, поэтому актёр улыбнулся мужчине и вышел на кухню.  
  
Его мать сидела там и потягивала свой напиток, а напротив неё на столе стояла чашка йоркширского чая, приготовленного именно так, как любил Томлинсон.  
  
— Так, что случилось? — спросила она, ставя свою кружку на стол.  
  
Луи скривился. Её слова попали прямо в точку.  
  
Глубоко вздохнув, Луи плюхнулся в своё кресло и откинулся на спинку.  
  
— Ты обращала внимание на новости обо мне последнее время?  
  
Женщина поджала губы.  
  
— Нет, но Лотти обычно держит меня в курсе, если происходит что-то важное. Разве ты не говорил мне не слушать то, о чем болтают СМИ?  
  
— Так и есть, — серьёзно согласился Луи. — Обычно они врут.  
  
— Итак?.. — поинтересовалась его мать.  
  
Томлинсон вздохнул, делая глоток чая.  
  
— Я не знаю, что творю, мам.  
  
Женщина окинула его обеспокоенным взглядом.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не рассказать с самого начала, Бу? С премьеры фильма?  
  
Он нервно рассмеялся, а в его голос закрались истеричные нотки.  
  
— Это был фанат, мам. Он хотел сфотографироваться со мной, и знаешь, что случилось? Другая фанатка накинулась на него, и назвала _педиком_. — Он прошипел последнее слово. — Всё из-за меня.  
  
Если он и ожидал, что его мать скажет ему следить за языком, она этого не сделала. Вместо этого её лицо посерьёзнело, но она ничего не сказала, а только перегнулась через стол и сжала руку сына.  
  
— И это важно, разве нет? Этого не должно случаться из-за меня. Всё должно быть наоборот. Я больше гей, чем ёбаная радуга, но парень даже не может быть моим фанатом, не получая за это оскорбления. И знаешь, что я с этим сделал? Абсолютно ничего. Нет, вместо этого я просто спокойно сижу на своей заднице и гуляю под руку с девушками, изображая из себя натурала. — Он горько рассмеялся.  
  
— Лу, дорогой, — нерешительно начала его мама, но парень покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, мам. Я знаю. Я ужасен в этом. Я уже должен был раскрыться. Я должен помогать этим людям, но я этого не делаю, и знаешь, почему? Потому что каждый раз, когда я думаю об этом, всё, что я, блять, могу слышать, это то, как человек, который должен был быть моим отцом, зовёт _меня_ педиком, гомиком и другими подобными оскорблениями. И я так часто стараюсь не думать об этом, знаешь? Иногда я допускаю мысль, что ни за что не совершу камин-аут, пока живёт моя карьера. Просто навечно застряну «в шкафу».  
  
В выражении лица Джоанны появилось столько боли от этих слов, но Луи уже не мог остановиться.  
  
— Я мог бы даже пройти через это, знаешь. Я всё ещё могу. Как я могу рассчитывать на поддержку окружающих, когда люди, которые должны меня любить, меня не поддерживают? Когда эта семья раскололась из-за моей ориентации? Иногда я даже не понимаю, как вы можете _смотреть_ на меня. Я разбил твой брак, разрушил эту семью. — Он с трудом проглотил вставший в горле ком. — Я всё испоганил.  
  
— Это не правда, — перебила его женщина, устремляя на актёра пронзительный взгляд. — И даже не смей так думать, Луи Уильям Томлинсон. Ты ничего такого не сделал. Если эта семья и развалилась, то только из-за того, что Марк был гомофобной задницей, а не из-за чего бы то ни было из того, что сделал ты. Не вини себя.  
  
Луи закрыл глаза и покачал головой.  
  
— Я так боюсь, — тихо прошептал он. — Я не знаю, смогу ли это сделать, мам.  
  
— Совершить камин-аут? Ты... это то, чего ты хочешь? Боже, Лу, дорогой, не дай Марку остановить тебя. Если хочешь совершить камин-аут, сделай это.  
  
— Это не так просто, — пробормотал он и спрятал лицо в ладонях, прежде, чем успел бы сделать что-нибудь нерациональное; например, начать плакать. — Мам, я... люди возненавидят меня так же, как и он.  
  
— К чёрту таких людей, — возразила она, и Луи рассмеялся бы над этими словами, если бы не был на грани срыва. — Всегда найдутся люди, которые будут ненавидеть тебя за вещи, которые ты не можешь контролировать. Тебе нужно просто любить себя, наплевав на них. Не давай им власти над собой. Не давай _ему_ этой власти.  
  
Когда Томмо ничего не ответил, Джоанна заговорила снова.  
  
— Хотя то, что ты раньше сказал о том, что не хочешь совершить камин-аут... что изменило твоё мнение? Это был мальчик на премьере?  
  
Луи рвано выдохнул и убрал руки от лица.  
  
— В какой-то степени, да.  
  
— А остальное? — попыталась она подтолкнуть.  
  
— Есть... есть кое-кто ещё, — тихо согласился он.  
  
Его мама ничего не сказала, и какое-то время Луи провёл молча, решительно пялясь в свои колени. Когда она наконец заговорила, это был вопрос:  
  
— Ты любишь его?  
  
— Люблю, — ответил Луи, потому что никогда не мог ей врать.  
  
— Достаточно, чтобы совершить ради него камин-аут? — уточнила она.  
  
— Достаточно, чтобы совершить всё, что угодно, — произнёс он.  
  
Женщина глубоко вздохнула и отставила чашку с чаем.  
  
— Он знает?  
  
— Надеюсь, — пробормотал он и поднял руку, чтобы потереть левый глаз. — Но разве это важно?  
  
— Конечно, это важно, — огрызнулась его мама, и Томлинсон непонимающе моргнул, удивляясь резкой перемене её настроения. — Луи, я думала, что воспитала тебя лучше.  
  
— Лучше кого? — защищаясь, спросил он.  
  
— Того, кто позволяет своим страхам отнять у него то, что он любит. Дорогой, слушай, я знаю, что ты напуган, но ты всегда был таким сильным, и я уверена, что ты можешь сделать всё, что взбредёт тебе в голову, — мягко произнесла она, а её глаза засветились пониманием, которое Луи не хотелось там видеть.  
  
— Я не достаточно силён для этого, — прошептал он так тихо, что даже не был уверен, слышала ли его Джей.  
  
Она услышала и, вздохнув, подняла чашку, делая глоток.  
  
— Мы поговорим об этом позже, а сейчас иди спать, котёнок. Ты не спал всю ночь, не так ли?  
  
Луи, молча кивнув, встал, поднимая со стола наполовину полную кружку, и подошёл к лестнице, направляясь в свою комнату.  
  
Прежде, чем парень уснул, его телефон завибрировал, извещая о новом сообщении, и Томмо мутным взглядом уставился в экран. Там было только одно сообщение от Гарри, записанного как _Детка Стайлс_. Поколебавшись немного, Луи всё-таки нажал на уведомление.  
  
_Буду ждать тебя. Возвращайся домой, когда будешь готов .xx_  


* * *

  
  
Следующие несколько дней тянулись очень медленно. Большую часть этого времени Луи провёл с Эрни и Дорис, что заставляло актёра немного грустить, потому что он понимал, что дети не вспомнят эти несколько дней, когда станут старше. Он пообещал себе в будущем приезжать сюда чаще и надеялся, что сможет исполнить это обещание.  
  
Другие его сёстры тоже проводили с ним время, когда не были в школе. Вскоре выяснилось, что они скучали по нему так же сильно, как и он по ним, и при любой возможности хоронили его под живой, желающей обниматься кучей.  
  
Лотти и Фелисите, казалось, поняли, что Томмо приехал к ним не только за весельем и играми, но были достаточно порядочны, чтобы не спрашивать его об этом. Они обе были совсем маленькими, когда с ними жил Марк, и уже не помнили тех жестоких слов, которые до сих пор преследовали Луи. И, наверное, это было к лучшему.  
  
Луи почти не выходил из дома, потому что когда они с Дейзи и Фиби поехали в Теско по настоянию тех же Дейзи и Фиби, там был папарацци, которого не нанимала пиар-команда.  
  
Хотя он не задержался там надолго, этого было достаточно, чтобы запечатлеть раздражение на лице Луи. Он также, должно быть, заснял четыре буханки хлеба среди покупок Томлинсона; они были того вида, который любил Гарри. И это было как-то чересчур жалко.  
  
На четвёртый день пребывания Луи у его матери, по дому разнеслась мелодия песни Джастина Бибера, которую Томмо недавно поставил на звонок. Луи почти отправил его в голосовую почту, но в последний момент всё же снял трубку, потому что просто не мог проигнорировать Найла.  
  
— Алло? — начал он и сразу же поморщился от крика Хорана.  
  
— А теперь слушай сюда, Луи ёбаный Томлинсон. Гарри мой лучший друг, как ты знаешь, и если ты разобьёшь ему сердце, ни один пиар-агент не спасёт тебя от меня, потому что я приеду и надеру твою предположительно ста семидесяти семи сантиметровую задницу...  
  
Луи, скорчившись, отодвинул телефон от своего уха. Видимо, ирландский акцент Найла усиливался, когда он злился. Приятно знать.  
  
Хотя нельзя сказать, что Луи не заслужил всех этих нотаций, поэтому, вздыхая, он продолжал выслушивать угрозы Найла переломать актёру конечности и сбросить его тело в океан.  
  
Хоран как раз добрался до того момента, в котором пираньи начинают пожирать плоть Томлинсона, когда его прервали.  
  
— Найл, что за хрень? — послышался голос, который заставил сердце актёра остановиться.  
  
— Просто передаю твоему парню справедливые предупреждения от имени Джеммы, — начал защищаться Найл, и его голос стал звучать значительно слабее, словно он оказался дальше от телефона.  
  
— _Найл_. — Гарри прозвучал раздражённо.  
  
Дальше последовал звук шагов и хлопок двери. Когда Стайлс заговорил, его голос был как всегда мягким и мелодичным.  
  
— Луи?  
  
Мышцы горла Луи сжались, так что он не был уверен, что смог бы издать хоть звук, даже если бы постарался.  
  
Гарри вздохнул.  
  
— Я не знаю, тут ли ты, но надеюсь, что тут. Лиам сказал мне, что ты поехал в Донни к своей маме. Надеюсь, ты отлично проводишь время. — Парень на секунду заколебался, и Томлинсону пришлось зажать себе рот, чтобы не наделать лишнего шума.  
  
— Хорошо, э-э, — продолжил Гарри, — я просто хотел сказать, что не злюсь на тебя. Я знаю, что из-за слов Найла ты мог так подумать, но я правда не злюсь. Я понимаю, что это действительно тяжело для тебя, и я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал давление при принятии решения. Используй столько времени, сколько понадобится.  
  
В трубке снова воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая только звуком дыхания Стайлса. Луи закусил губу, стараясь не думать о том, как сильно скучал хотя бы по звуку его дыхания.  
  
— Боже, я действительно надеюсь, что ты слышишь меня, — прошептал Гарри. — Я скучаю по тебе, Луи. Я не хочу тебя торопить, но не думай, что это потому, что я не скучаю, потому что скучаю, так сильно скучаю. Если ты когда-нибудь почувствуешь одиночество, забудь о нём, потому что ты _никогда_ не будешь один. Я всегда здесь, и я буду здесь, когда ты захочешь вернуться домой. — В трубке воцарилась неловкая тишина, словно Гарри хотел что-то сказать, но он передумал, добавив только: — Пока, Лу.  
  
Луи услышал гудки и закрыл глаза, тихо выдыхая:  
  
— Пока, детка.  
  
_По-моему, ты просто нашёл того, рядом с кем ты в любом месте чувствуешь себя, как дома._  
  
Луи ненавидел, когда Зейн был прав.  


* * *

  
  
— Я не знаю, насколько хорошо лажу с этим, — пожаловалась Лотти, хмуро глядя на Луи, придерживавшего дверь в тату-салон. Причина, по которой он взял с собой сестру, была в том, что актёр не хотел идти в одиночку и подумал, что таким образом сможет больше времени провести с ней.  
  
— Не ты же будешь делать татуировку, — напомнил ей Томлинсон, приподнимая бровь.  
  
Лотти фыркнула, отбрасывая с глаз волосы.  
  
— Знаю, но пять лет назад ты сказал, что идея парных татуировок тебя «немножечко пугает». Помнишь? — многозначительно изрекла девушка.  
  
— Это не парная татуировка, — запротестовал он, окидывая взглядом салон и облегчённо замечая, что он почти пуст. — И за пять лет многое могло измениться.  
  
Его сестра состроила гримасу, но, вздохнув, всё же направилась за актёром к прилавку. Девушка с фиолетовыми волосами, сидевшая там, подняла на них любопытствующий взгляд.  
  
В ту же секунду её губы растянулись в улыбке.  
  
— Не думала, что увижу тебя в наших краях, — поддразнила она, поправляя бейджик с надписью «Мэдди» на своей рубашке. — Прошло много времени, Томмо.  
  
Луи согласно кивнул.  
  
— У тебя всё было в порядке?  
  
Поднимаясь со своего места, девушка улыбнулась.  
  
— Получила в распоряжение собственный тату-салон. О большем даже просить боюсь, — ответила она и обернулась. — Проходи и садись, я скоро подойду.  
  
Было странно видеть людей, с которыми он учился в школе, после всего, что он пережил, но к удивлению Томлинсона, они общались с ним, как прежде, словно он снова был главным клоуном класса, а не известным актёром. Ему это нравилось.  
  
Луи устроился в кресле, на которое ему указала Мэдди, и Лотти прошла за ним, с опаской поглядывая на оборудование. Томмо не винил её, он сам был в ужасе, когда пришёл за своей первой татуировкой.  
  
Когда, вымыв руки, Мэдди вернулась, она предложила Лотти стул и, сев на своё место, взялась за полотенце.  
  
— Итак, что это будет?  
  
— Компас, — слишком громко произнёс он, заставив девушку удивлённо моргнуть. Луи мысленно отругал себя за излишнюю нервозность и, прочистив горло, повторил: — Компас. — Он указал на пустое пространство под своей первой татуировкой катающегося на скейте человечка.  
  
— Я смогу сделать это, — дружелюбно согласилась Мэдди и нахмурилась, что-то обдумывая в своей голове. — Какие-то конкретные пожелания?  
  
Начав качать головой, Луи вдруг замер и медленно кивнул, закусывая нижнюю губу.  
  
— Ну... можно сделать так, чтобы стрелка указывала не на север, а на дом?  
  
— В смысле, слово дом? Печатными буквами или типа того? — уточнила она, поглядывая на его лицо.  
  
— Да, именно так, — согласился он. — И просто обыкновенная татуировка с морской тематикой, ничего лишнего.  
  
Кивнув, Мэдди повернулась, чтобы стерилизовать свои иголки. Луи выдохнул, не понимая, как до сих пор умудрялся держать себя в руках, и посмотрел на Лотти, одарившую его взволнованным взглядом.  
  
— Я в порядке, — заверил он её.  
  
Она не выглядела очень убеждённой, но, когда парень протянул ей свободную руку, взялась за неё и не выпускала до самого конца нанесения татуировки. Это заняло несколько часов и, дотронувшись до законченного рисунка, Мэдди подалась назад, поджимая губы.  
  
— Я знаю, что это не моё дело, но... почему дом?  
  
Луи опустил взгляд на свою руку, где маленькими чёрными буквами на загорелой коже было выведено слово _«ДОМ»_. Слово, теперь навсегда запечатлённое там. Ему действительно хотелось дотронуться до него, чтобы убедиться в реальности произошедшего, но Томлинсон понимал, насколько нелепо это бы выглядело.  
  
— Хотел бы всегда помнить, что, независимо от того, где я сейчас, я всегда буду возвращаться домой, — тихо произнёс он.  
  
Мэдди с любопытством взглянула на него, но не стала просить объяснений, возвращаясь к оборудованию, чтобы добавить несколько мелких деталей.  
  
После того, как всё было закончено, а татуировка завёрнута, Луи с сестрой направились к выходу из тату-салона. Когда они уже были в дверях, Лотти неожиданно замерла прямо перед ним.  
  
— Что не так? — поинтересовался актёр, не поднимая взгляда от собственной руки. Чистая марлевая повязка не позволяла ему видеть новую татуировку, и Томмо просто сгорал от нетерпения.  
  
— Папарацци, — прошипела Лотти, и Луи в ту же секунду поднял голову. Стоило ему выглянуть из-за плеча сестры, актёра тут же ослепили яркие вспышки фотокамер.  
  
— Блять, — пробормотал Луи, жалея о том, что не позвонил Альберто заранее. Схватив девушку за запястье, он потащил её к выходу и, прошептав: «Опусти голову», потянул её в сторону, где была припаркована его машина.  
  
Папарацци потянулись за ними, выкрикивая что-то и стараясь этим выбить из Луи хоть какую-то реакцию, но актёр продолжал их игнорировать, думая в первую очередь о безопасности сестры.  
  
Легко запихнув её на пассажирское сидение, Томлинсон направился к месту водителя, расталкивая по дороге мужчин, наперебой совавших ему в лицо свои камеры.  
  
Даже оказавшись внутри автомобиля, Луи не смог по-настоящему вздохнуть с облегчением. Он прекрасно понимал, что меньше, чем за час, весь интернет заполнится фотографиями его новой татуировки.  
  
Он хотел уже было удариться головой о руль от досады, но во время вспомнил, что за окном до сих пор толпятся папарацци со своими камерами. Взглянув на них, парень нахмурился и надавил на газ, сваливая отсюда к чёртовой матери.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спустя пару минут, спросила Лотти.  
  
Луи вздохнул, останавливая машину у светофора.  
  
— В порядке. Как ты?  
  
— Тоже в порядке, — заверила она брата и повернулась к нему. — Знаешь, думаю, тебе стоит сделать это.  
  
— Сделать что? — спросил он, кидая на неё мимолётный взгляд.  
  
— Совершить камин-аут, — неуверенно уточнила Лотти. — Но не ради него. Ради себя. Ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы быть свободным. Ты не должен скрывать ничего из того, что составляет настоящего тебя.  
  
Луи сперва ничего не ответил, но на следующем светофоре потянулся и сжал её руку.  
  
— Спасибо, — тихо сказал он.  
  
Девушка лишь сжала в ответ.  


* * *

  
  
_луууууу детка ты правда сделал новое тату без меня ? x  
  
оооох компас :D x выглядит офигенно приятель!  
  
скажи мне, что ты не написал ДОМ на своей тат ... ты божественен  
  
я и ли оставили тебя одного меньше чем на неделю а ты пошёл и сделал тату ради милого паренька.. господипростименя  
  
луи влюбииииииился :) x_  
  
Луи на самом деле ненавидел, когда Зейн был прав.  


* * *

  
  
После того, как Томлинсон неделю бесцельно слонялся по дому и хандрил, его мать не выдержала и притащила парня на кухню для разговора.  
  
Они долго говорили и в итоге закончили тем, что расплакались в объятиях друг друга. Джоанна убрала волосы с глаз тем движением, которым делала это ещё в детстве Луи, и твёрдо сказала:  
  
— Мы поддержим тебя, независимо от того, какое решение ты примешь. Я верю, что ты достаточно силен, дорогой.  
  
Он ещё много времени провёл в раздумьях в гостевой комнате, глядя в телефон и нервно кусая нижнюю губу. Когда раздался стук в дверь, актёр чуть не рухнул с кровати от неожиданности, но вовремя успел установить равновесие.  
  
— Войдите, — напряжённо позвал он.  
  
Дверь открыл Дэн, оглядывая комнату с выражением неуверенности на лице.  
  
— Я ненадолго, — заверил он, как только увидел растерянность во взгляде Луи. — Я просто хотел сказать... Я знаю, что этой семье пришлось тяжело, особенно тебе. Я не могу избавить тебя от трудностей, но, если бы мог, я бы это сделал.  
  
Несколько раз удивлённо моргнув, Томмо медленно кивнул.  
  
— Спасибо, Дэн, — неуверенно ответил он.  
  
Кивнув в ответ, Дэн продолжил говорить, что стало для Томлинсона настоящей неожиданностью.  
  
— Знаю, у тебя никогда не было хороших отношений с отцом, и я вряд ли им стану для тебя, но... Я волнуюсь за тебя, и если вдруг тебе понадобится что-нибудь, просто знай, что я всегда буду рядом, чтобы поддержать любое твоё решение.  
  
Затем он вышел, осторожно прикрыв дверь и оставив шокированного Луи в полной тишине.  
  
Он не знал, как долго просидел в таком положении, думая о своём прошлом, настоящем и будущем, но вскоре, когда в конце концов вынырнул из мыслей, Луи потянулся за телефоном.  
  
Луи покончит с демонами, одерживавшими над ним верх. Настало его время сиять.  


* * *

  
  
Развязав свой фартук и повесив его на крючок за дверью, Гарри направился на кухню, чтобы погасить там свет. Его смена закончилась пять минут назад, но в пекарню пришла Лакс со своей мамой, и Стайлс просто не мог не продать девочке её любимые кексы.  
  
Проверив все печи и убедившись, что в них не горит огонь, парень щёлкнул выключателем и подошёл к прилавку, чтобы проверить выручку. Закончив с этим, он схватил пальто и ключи, потихоньку двигаясь к выходу.  
  
На какую-то секунду Гарри почудилось, что в стеклянной двери мелькнуло отражение Луи, но, когда он снова моргнул, наваждение пропало. Он вздохнул, по привычке запустив пальцы в волосы, чтобы убрать их с глаз, и щёлкнул замком, запирая пекарню.  
  
Разочаровывающим был тот факт, что тротуар действительно оказался пустым и вокруг не было никаких следов пребывания Луи. Гарри действительно старался дать актёру необходимую дистанцию, но это было слишком тяжело, потому что парень скучал по нему так сильно, что боялся, что его сердце может взорваться от этого.  
  
Прошла всего неделя с ухода Луи, но Стайлсу она казалась целой жизнью. Хотя он по-прежнему был не в силах что-то с этим сделать.  
  
Гарри всё ещё держал письмо Луи в заднем кармане своих джинсов. Иногда он перечитывал его, если тоска по Томлинсону становилась невыносимой. Почти всегда всё заканчивалось тем, что Стайлс начинал водить пальцем по бумаге, где её касалась ручка Луи.  
  
_«Навсегда в моём сердце»_ , — словно мантру повторял он про себя.  
  
Временами Гарри задумывался о том, какой была бы его жизнь, если бы он никогда не повстречал Луи. И ему никогда не нравился ответ, потому что это была бы жизнь без солнца, без звёзд, да и вообще без света.  
  
Тогда он задавался вопросам, понимал ли это Луи. Понимал ли он то, что был для Гарри каждым солнечным лучом, когда-либо упавшим на землю. Наверное, всё-таки нет. Это нормально, Гарри скажет ему, когда выпадет такой шанс.  
  
Подойдя к своему старенькому пикапу, он уловил тихий скрип и поднял голову, ожидая увидеть в кузове бездомную кошку.  
  
Но вместо этого, перед его глазами предстал последний, кого он ожидал увидеть.  
  
— Луи? — недоверчиво выдохнул он, останавливаясь посреди тротуара и широко распахивая глаза.  
  
— Я вернулся домой, — тихо произнёс Томлинсон. — К тебе.  
  
Гарри наблюдал за тем, как актёр отошёл от грузовика и сделал несколько нерешительных шагов вперёд, сокращая дистанцию между ними до расстояния вытянутой руки.  
  
— Как ты и обещал, — согласился Стайлс, жалея о том, что просто застыл на месте, не в силах пошевелиться, потому что единственным, чего он хотел, было кинуться к Луи в объятия.  
  
— Я собираюсь сделать это, — сказал ему актёр, подходя ещё на один шаг. Гарри сводило с ума то, как одновременно близко и как далеко друг к другу они стояли.  
  
— Сделать что? — спросил он, потому что его мозг на данный момент просто отказывался соображать.  
  
— Я собираюсь совершить камин-аут, — уточнил Томлинсон, и его глаза засияли так ярко, как никогда прежде. — На этих выходных. Я сделаю это.  
  
Когда эти слова наконец дошли до него, Гарри буквально хватил удар, потому что он пару секунд просто непонимающе таращился на актёра.  
  
— Правда? — поинтересовался он.  
  
Луи кивнул и, облизав губы, сделал ещё один шаг вперёд.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты не подписывался на это, поэтому, если хочешь, можешь выйти из игры прямо сейчас, это нормально. Я пойму. Это слишком тяжело — встречаться со знаменитостью.  
  
Гарри сразу покачал головой.  
  
— Думаю, я воспользуюсь этим шансом, — ответил он и, помедлив, спросил: — Что заставило тебя принять такое решение?  
  
Губы Томмо растянулись в улыбке, когда он ответил:  
  
— Всю историю я расскажу тебе позже, но... тем, что действительно помогло мне определиться, был кто, а не что. Кое-кто однажды сказал мне всё, что было нужно, чтобы я смог осознать, каким храбрым, сильным и смелым являюсь. Не заставил меня стать таким, а дал понять, что это всегда было во мне.  
  
Гарри беззвучно рассмеялся.  
  
— Звучит так, словно этот кто-то действительно мудрый.  
  
— Так и есть, — согласился Луи. — Но так же красивый, добрый, терпеливый и просто до невозможности очаровательный.  
  
— Ты не должен говорить такие вещи, если не хочешь, чтобы этот кто-то подумал, что ты влюблён в него, — поддразнил Гарри и нерешительно улыбнулся, сомневаясь в том, не позволил ли он себе лишнего.  
  
Луи наклонил голову, размышляя, и пожал плечами.  
  
— Тогда хорошо, что так и есть.  
  
Гарри подумал, что никогда больше не сможет дышать. Он издал невнятный звук в ответ, и Луи фыркнул от смеха, сокращая остававшееся между ними расстояния и впиваясь в губы Стайлса.  
  
Его было легко целовать в ответ, даже естественно. Гарри плавился от влажного касания губ и прижимался ближе к Томлинсону, стараясь игнорировать то, что сердце словно кувалдой колотит по его грудной клетке.  
  
Первым отстранился Луи, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Стайлса. Его глаза заискрились светом миллиона молний, когда он произнёс:  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
Гарри не смог сдержать недоверчивый смешок, сорвавшийся с его губ.  
  
— И я люблю тебя, — пробормотал он в ответ.  
  
Они так и стояли в мерцании уличного фонаря несколько долгих минут, просто дыша в присутствии друг друга. Луи прошёлся пальцами по горбинке носа Гарри, словно пытаясь запечатлеть его в своей памяти, когда последний вдруг вспомнил что-то невероятно важное.  
  
— Ты сделал татуировку ради меня, — сказал он, оборачивая собственные пальцы вокруг правого запястья актёра. — Компас.  
  
Луи широко улыбнулся.  
  
— Может быть.  
  
Глубоко вздохнув, Гарри прижал запястье Томлинсона к собственной руке, скидывая пиджак.  
  
— Я тоже сделал одну для тебя, — заявил он и почти рассмеялся, когда Луи удивлённо распахнул глаза, уставившись на корабль на предплечье парня.  
  
— Это... детка, это _на всю жизнь_ , — сказал ему актёр, наклоняясь ближе к бицепсу Гарри.  
  
— Знаю, — ответил он, слегка подталкивая руку Луи. — И всё же вот она.  
  
Луи удивлённо моргнул, словно зачарованный, но вдруг улыбнулся так широко, что в уголках его глаз собрались морщинки. Это была любимая улыбка Гарри.  
  
— Ты лучшее, что когда-либо со мной случалось, — прошептал, словно это было секретом, принадлежавшим только им.  
  
Они уже не могли дождаться. Весь мир будет знать.  
  
— Я так горжусь тобой, — в конце концов произнёс Гарри, потому что так и было. Он всегда знал, что Луи гораздо сильнее и смелее, чем тот показывал, но глядя на то, как он расправляет крылья и решает перестать скрывать настоящего себя, Стайлс понял, что актёр вышел на совершенно новый уровень смелости. Это было мужество, способное вдохновлять других. — Ты изменишь огромное количество жизней.  
  
Луи смущённо улыбнулся.  
  
— Всё потому, что ты изменил меня.  
  
Гарри хихикнул, и они снова прильнули друг к другу в поцелуе. Свет уличных фонарей совсем погас, но они всё ещё смеялись друг другу в губы, чувствуя себя такими счастливыми и такими безрассудно влюблёнными.  


* * *

  
  
На этот раз, когда Луи широко улыбнулся камерам, это не чувствовалось подделкой. По сути, сейчас он был счастливее, чем когда-либо раньше на ковровой дорожке, и во всём этом, возможно, каким-то образом был замешан прекрасный неуклюжий парень, которого актёр держал за руку.  
  
— Луи! Как прошёл двухмесячный перерыв? Приятно впервые с тех пор снова оказаться на красной ковровой дорожке?  
  
— Луи, каково быть одним из немногих мужчин-геев, получивших Оскар?  
  
— Томмо, это правда, что ты занялся ЛГБТ-благотворительностью вместе с Кристен Стюарт?  
  
— Луи, попроси своего парня помахать нам!  
  
— Гарри, каково встречаться с Луи Томлинсоном?  
  
— Томмо! Улыбнитесь нам вдвоём, пожалуйста!  
  
Это было по-прежнему ошеломляюще, но теперь его руку, как всегда крепко, сжимал Гарри, и Томлинсон чувствовал себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы дышать, достаточно хорошо, чтобы улыбаться.  
  
Луи привстал на цыпочки, прижимаясь губами так близко к уху Стайлса, как только мог.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, детка, — прошептал он.  
  
Улыбка, появившаяся на лице Гарри, была абсолютно потрясающей.  
  
— Готов? — спросил Гарри, указывая на часть дорожки, которую им ещё предстояло пройти. Это выглядело чем-то вроде метафоры для остальной части жизни Томлинсона.  
  
Как это всегда было, когда дело касалось Гарри, Луи честно ответил:  
  
— Всегда готов, когда я с тобой.


End file.
